Pasión
by Aries AL
Summary: Ella brinca de cama en cama, y ha querido brincar en la cama equivocada, el su versión en masculino, solo que se cruzara en el camino de ella por meterse con la persona equivocada, MAL SUMARY, ADVIERTO LENGUAJE FUERTE Y LEMMON
1. Prologo

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**NOTA DE SU SERVIDORA:**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, ****lo he pensado detenidamente y gracias a una chava que con un mensaje que dejo en su perfil me hizo reflexionar las cosas con respecto al sitio de . 1ero que nada**** QUE YA NO ME VOY A DEJAR INTIMIDAR POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HICIERON EL AFAN DE REPORTARME O LO INTENTAN SOLO POR ADAPTAR HISTORIAS QUE DESDE UN PRINICPIO YO YA TENIA EL PERMISO DE LOS AUTORES CORRESPONDIENTES PARA ADAPTARLAS. ****Eso si admito que sin darme cuenta había cometido plagio pero el asunto ya esta resuelto. Mas les pido que no me culpen les juro que yo no sabia además de que no se enojen conmigo soy humano y todos cometemos errores. De todas formas voy a poner un blog en donde colocare las adaptaciones por si acaso me cierra cuenta. Las únicas adaptaciones que no subiré son**

***colores de la vida**

***mi bello guardaespaldas Rm**

***El amor de un angel rm**

**Estas no se podrán hacer así que la persona que quiera la 1era historia, por favor déjeme su correo y tratare de enviárselas después ahorita de momento no puedo porque estoy en exámenes. **

**Además de que ****QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO ES MI INTENCION APROPIARME LA AUTORIA DE las HISTORIAS, Y QUE NUNCA LES FALTARIA AL RESPETO A TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS AUTORES(AS) DENIGRANDO SU OBRA o historias, SOLO INTENTO DAR A CONOCER SU TRABAJO A OTRAS PERSONAS POR MEDIO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA ****Naoko Takeuchi****, ASI QUE DE TODO CORAZÓN PIDO PERDON si he cometido el plagio con alguna de ustedes POR TOMAR SUS MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS PARA ALEGRIA DE MUCHAS DE LAS FANATICAS DE Sailor moon.**

**SI FANFICTION DECIDIERA CERRAR ESTE CANAL ESTA EN TODO SU DERECHO PERO HASTA QUE ESO PASE SEGUIRE AQUI CON USTEDES Y SI NO, ****les prometo que pondré el blog en donde hallaran las adaptaciones. Mientras que regresaran las demás adaptaciones de las cuales; una de las autoras me dio permiso para adaptar todas sus historias. Así que si les molesta como adapto ok esta en todo su derecho de retirarse yo no los obligo a nada, aquí únicamente es para entretenerse y usarlo como pasatiempo, en mi opinión es eso.**

**Pero ahora más que nunca les voy a pedir mucha pero muchísima paciencia y comprensión por parte de ustedes la causa es que ahora si voy a tener menos tiempo para seguir con los fics, lo digo porque x fin la espera llego a su fin; estoy dentro de la uni para las que han leído mis otros fics y me han leído desde hace mucho y conocen mi situación. Ahora que ya entre he estado ocupada más les pido nuevamente su paciencia y sobretodo comprensión ya que admito que mientras esperaba resultados estaba con los nervios de saber si iba a perder o no otro año. Espero que entiendan, eso si tratare en mí tiempo libre tratar de avanzar con los fics, **

**Disfruten**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Prologo **

**Sere POV **

Hola mi nombre es Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino ustedes se preguntaran y ¿esta quien es?, pues tal vez para muchos no soy nadie en especial, pero aun así les contare sobre mi.

Tengo 26 años, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y soy directora del área de relaciones públicas y valla que eso es lo mío.

Soy soltera, tengo un excelente trabajo, muy buen sueldo, mi departamento propio y mi hermoso bebe un auto beetle descapotable negro.

Tenia pocas amigas, por que la mayoría de las chicas con las que empezaba una amistad yo terminaba cangándola ¿Cómo?

Fácil me acostaba con sus novios o sus maridos.

Si lo se soy un poco zorra tal vez, pero de verdad que intento no serlo , pero si tientan mi auto control que puedo hacer yo mas que dejarme llevar ¿no?, aparte la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido tienen la culpa, ¿para que tiene novios o maridos guapos no?

Pero a pesar de tener la vida perfecta según yo y claro que también tengo hombres babeando por mí, pero a pesar de eso estoy completa y jodidamente sola.

Y las únicas dos personas del sexo femenino que se han acercado últimamente a mi y que son buenas y me aceptarían tal y como soy, estoy a punto de perderlas, por que si tienen unos novios que son unos bombones y mas, pero cada vez que coqueteo con ellos inconscientemente me acuerdo de esas dos mujeres que son lo mas cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me doy cuenta que a ellas no les puedo hacer esto, no a ellas.

Tengo el presentimiento que alguna de estas dos chicas tienen el presentimiento que me he insinuado a sus novios ya que casi ya no me hablan y sus novios huyen de mi y los entiendo si yo pudiera también huiría de mi misma.

**Darien POV **

Que puedo decir de mi, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 28 años, soy dueño de corporación CM, una de las empresa financieras mas grandes de estados unidos, creo que eso resume varias cosas ¿no?

Gracias a todos los cielos soy soltero, aunque mis padres me presionan para casarme, pero tendría que estar loco para hacerlo y creo que ni así lo haría ja.

Tengo un hermano mayo y una hermana menor, Malachite que tiene 30 y Rei que tiene 26, la verdad es que hay veces en los que los envidio, ambos tienen una pareja que los ama y los adora con toda el alma, pero yo no puedo estar así con alguien, la carne es débil y la mía es mas, me gusta que cada noche una figura femenina adorne mi lecho aunque al día siguiente no sepa ni su nombre, eso es lo de menos.

Solo que hay algo que me preocupa últimamente, he visto a mi hermana Rei deprimida y eso me angustia ya que mi madre y Reí son las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Por lo que logre investigar, todo se debe a otra mujer que busca a Jedite y mi hermana tiene miedo de perderlo, y me molesta que se metan con mi hermana.

Esa mujer no sabe con quien se ha metido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aja que les pareció, de paso si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia **

**Alta traición **

**Mascara de odio**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Pasión**

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	2. El encuentro

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**El capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si hago esta aclaración en la mayoría de mis fics y adaptaciones que son clasificación M es por la simple razón de que hay personas que son menores de edad y otras que aun no tienen del todo la mente abierta. De verdad yo prefiero evitar y prevenir molestias a las personas que aun no están listas o aun no están del todo preparadas para leer escenas de un nivel mayor o muy fuertes y no aptas para los menores espero que me entiendan y comprendan**

**Nota 2: ****por favor al final leer el mensaje de su servidora es importante al menos para mi**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1. El encuentro**

**SPOV**

Hoy era el peor día del todo el año, mi horrible cumpleaños, si mucha gente se emociona y celebra y mil cosas yo simplemente me deprimo y lloro ah y me la paso sola, que eso no es algo nuevo desde que tengo 6 años de edad me la he pasado sola en mi cumpleaños, a excepción de la cena ya que siempre ceno con Kakeru el es como un padre para mi, ya que por ser mi único familiar cercano se encargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron.

Hoy seria un día de trabajo normal y a las 8:00pm llegaría al restaurante de Kakeru y cenaría con el, la misma rutina cada año.

Lo único que me dolía, era que cada año reservaba una mesa para 10 personas en su restaurante con la esperanza de que yo llegara con amigos y amigas y celebrara de verdad mi cumpleaños, pero eso nunca pasaba ni pasaría.

Kakeru era propietario de uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana más famosos de New York, así que por lo menos cenaba a todo lujo en mi cumpleaños.

Llegue puntual con Kakeru, el ya me esperaba y al verme llegar, se apresuro a llegar a mi lado ya que el estaba sentado en la mesa.

—Hola Sere, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —abrazándome

—Hola Kakeru, gracias—tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa

Como cada año al verme llegar sola, nos fuimos a la mesa de dos personas, el ya no me decía nada, pero sabia que al le mortificaba mucho que me quedara sola cuando el ya no estuviera.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? —me pregunto

—Bien, lo mismo de siempre ya sabes—respondí como restándole importancia a las cosas

—Serena, me preocupas—me dijo en tono serio

—Kakeru por favor, no quiero que tengamos la charla nuevamente—le pedí, siempre que nos veíamos era lo mismo

—De verdad Serenity, el camino que has escogido en tu vida no es el correcto, no quiero que te quedes sola, y tampoco puedes estar culpándote por los errores de los demás.

—Kakeru no quiero hablar de esto por favor—le pedí, pero era inútil el seguiría hablando de esto

—Sere, no por que un idiota te engaño vas a pasar toda la vida en relaciones fugases—dijo Kakeru el era el único que sabia muy bien quien era yo.

—Si claro y ¿tampoco debe de influir en mi lo que paso con mis padres no?—pregunte con coraje

—Lo que paso con tus padres no tiene por que pasarte a ti—me respondió en tono paternal

—Kakeru, no quiero enamorarme, una vez lo hice y te recuerdo que todo termino muy mal y eso sin contar lo que paso con mis padres—le recordé, tratando de tragar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

—Si Sere, se lo que ha pasado en tu vida, por que he estado ahí. Pero eso no debe de influir en el tipo de mujer que te has convertido—me dijo en tono de regaño

—¿Qué me intentas decir? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?

—Sere tuve que despedir a uno de mis empleados por que se la paso alardeando de la fantástica noche de sexo que tuvo contigo y eso sin contar que has perdido a todas tus amigas por que no te importa meterte con sus parejas—me regaño

—¡Kakeru basta! ¡Yo sabré lo que hago de mi vida y punto!— le dije y estaba dispuesta a levantarme pero el me detuvo.

—Espera Sere, por lo menos come un pedazo de pastel yo mismo lo hice.

Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme, llego la rebanada de pastel, que era de mi favorito de chocolate almendrado, y venia una velita en medio, Kakeru me canto las mañanitas y me dijo que pidiera mi deseo pero nunca lo pedía, por que sabia que lo que quería jamás podría cumplirse, sople la velita y Kakeru me aplaudió, y como siempre esa rebanada de pastel la compartí con Kakeru.

Se empezó a escuchar mucho murmullo y Kakeru y yo giramos a ver que era lo que lo ocasionaba y sentí que mi corazón brincaba de alegría, ahí estaban Rei Chiba y Mina Aino, dos chicas que había conocido en la empresa donde trabajo, venían acompañadas de sus parejas Malachite Chiba, era novio de Mina y hermano mayor de Rei y Jedite Aino era el novio de Rei y hermano gemelo de Mina. Jedite Aino era uno de los socios de la empresa de donde yo trabajaba, era un hombre sumamente apuesto y estaba completamente enamorado de su novia Rei, pero como ya lo había mencionado antes yo la cague y me le insinué a Jedite, que juro que por un momento estuvo tentado a caer, pero creo que los dos pensamos en Rei, y desde ese día ni el buen día nos damos.

Al verlos ahí pensé que, habían ido por mi cumpleaños, y mi corazón comenzó a saltar frenéticamente en mi pecho, así que las mire fijamente y cuando ellas me vieron. De inmediato se voltearon he hicieron como que no me vieron, la verdad es que no podía culparlas, me lo merecía por haberme querido meter con alguno de sus novios y sobretodo por que la secretaria de Jedite, Mimet fue y les contó su versión de los hechos, algunas cosas era ciertas y otras no.

Pero desde ese día, ninguna de las dos me habla y menos sus novios, cada vez que me ven huyen de mi como si yo fuera la peste.

Con ellos venia también otro tipo que no alcance a ver bien, lo único que podía decir de él, era que su cabello era de un azabache especial y era alto y espalda ancha.

Yo no aguante mucho tiempo en el restáurate, así que me despedí de Kakeru y salí de ahí, pero no quería regresar a mi departamento o por lo menos no sola, esta noche no la pasaría sola.

**DPOV **

Había quedado de cenar con mis hermanos y mis amigos en un restaurante italiano que llama _la bella Italia_, era muy reconocido aquí en new york, pero mas que la comida me importaba ir a esa cena para investigar que era lo que tenia a mi hermana Rei tan preocupada y si Jedite la había engañado romperle la mandíbula.

—¿A quien miran? —le pregunte a mi hermana y a mina que no dejaba de ver a una mesa donde estaba una chica con un señor ya grande.

—¿a de ser su nuevo amante no? —dijo mina con coraje el la voz

—No, el es prácticamente el padre de ella—dijo jedite

—Valla que bien informado estas de su jodida vida ¿no? — le dijo Rei con odio en la voz a jedite

—Amor sabes que lo se por que la entreviste cuando fue a pedir trabajo—dijo jedite en un tono meloso para tratar de calmar a mi hermana

—¿Pues te acuerdas muy bien no jedite?- le dijo mina

—Amor por favor—le dijo Malachite a su novia

—Cállate Malachite que esa puta también se te insinuó a ti —Le dijo mina a mi hermano, así que esa es la zorra que esta haciendo que mi hermana sufra, valla la encontré antes de lo que esperaba me dije mentalmente.

—¿Y por que tienen un pastel con una vela?— pregunte

—Por que hoy es su cumpleaños—contesto jedite

—Por que mejor no te callas jedite, por que al parecer estas muy enterado de todo lo que hace esa mujerzuela—dijo Reí con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos

—Lo se, por que Mimet me informo que hoy era el cumpleaños de ella, pero nadie de la oficina quiso organizarle nada— le aclaro mi cuñado a mi hermana y ella pareció tranquilizarse

—¿Por qué? —pregunte curioso

—Por que la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en la empresa son mujeres y no la quieren mucho—me dijo jedite

—Y los hombres ya han pasado por su cama, así que ya no hay motivos para ser galantes con ella—aclaro mina

—Valla cuñado pensé que las relaciones entre tus empleados estaban prohibidas.

—Pues yo no me enterado de que ella ande con alguien,.

—¿Y aunque te enteraras no la despedirías no? —dijo sarcásticamente Rei

—Tranquila hermana que yo me encargare de que esa mujer no se acerque a tu jedite de nuevo—dije, sonriendo

—¿Qué te traes entre manos Darien? — me pregunto Rei

—Nada—respondí

En ese momento vi que ella se levanto de la mesa y el hombre que estaba con ella la abrazo y beso su frente. Así que ya se iba, esta era mi oportunidad.

—Si me disculpan tengo que irme— les dije levantándome de la mesa

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Rei

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Malachite

—Por que tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos—dije y salí de ahí para que no me siguieran interrogando, si era tan fácil como me había dicho, no me costaría nada de trabajo, que ella se fuera conmigo esta noche.

Salí del restaurante y vi que ella estaba pidiendo su auto, yo pedí el mío, no quería perderla.

Yo iba siguiéndola en mi auto si ella decía que se iría a su casa las cosas no me saldrían como yo había pensado, pero si era tan puta como decían estaba seguro que se iría a un bar a tratar de conocer a alguien para pasar la noche.

Y soy un verdadero genio, por que ella se fue a un bar. La vida me estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar para poder cobrarle a esta el sufrimiento de mi hermana y los corajes que le hacia pasar a mina que era como otra hermana para mi.

Todo estaba saliendo completamente espontáneo y eso era bueno, ya que mi plan no tendría fallas, enamoraría a esa mujerzuela y haría que me viera con otra en el momento en el que ella me amara, para que sintiera un poco de lo que mi hermana y mina sufren al pensar que los hombres de sus vidas las engañan.

Entro a un bar que yo frecuentaba mucho antes, así que esto seria sencillo, la verdad es que en el cielo alguien me debía de querer mucho para ponerme las cosas así de fáciles.

Entre poco después que ella al bar y la vi sentada en la barra, así que me acerque a ella.

—¿Te puedo invitar una copa? —pregunte, regalándole una sonrisa que sabia que mataba a todas.

—Claro—me respondió ella y giro a verme, era una mujer muy bella. Era de tez muy blanca y ojos color azul claro, su cabello era rubio y caía en ondas; y tenía un embriagante olor a fresias, tenía unas pestañas perfectamente largas y unos labios que me imaginaba que harían maravillas sobre mí, _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Me regañe mentalmente esta es una cualquiera y así debo de pensar de ella.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?—pregunte sentándome a su lado

—Vodka tonic esta bien—regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

—Para la señorita un vodka tonic y para mí un whiskey en las rocas—le dije al cantinero

—Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino, pero dime Sere ¿y tú? —me pregunto

—Darien C… Shields—iba a decir Chiba pero sabia que ella se daría cuenta de que tenia que ver algo con jedite y Rei, pero tampoco le mentí sobre mi apellido, Shields era el apellido de mi madre.

—Mucho gusto darien—extendiéndome la mano

—Mucho gusto Sere.

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas no muy trascendentales, me dijo que trabaja en la agencia de publicidad Aino asociados, eso yo ya lo sabía. Yo le dije que trabajaba en una financiera, claro que no le dije el nombre, me dijo que tenia 26 años, soltera y que había estudiado en dartmouth, que era lic. en negocios internacionales con una maestría en relaciones publicas, por lo menos no era una cabeza hueca, pero yo tenia que estar en mi objetivo.

Después de que ella se tomara 8 vodka tonic y yo 4 whiskey, ella comenzó a insinuarse, valla ni siquiera hubo falta que le dijera el discurso de que le bajaría la luna y las estrellas ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —pregunto a mi oído

—La tuya— respondí, no llevaría a esta mujer a departamento

Salimos del bar y ella apenas podía conducir, pero era tan terca e irresponsable que ella se fue en su auto y yo en el mío y la seguí.

Llegamos a un buen edificio, entramos al estacionamiento. Ella me esperaba afuera de su auto, en cuanto subimos al elevador, ella se abalanzo sobre mí, y me beso.

_Mierda _me dije mentalmente.

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me pasara por todo el cuerpo, sus labios hacían las maravillas que había imaginado antes, sus manos estaba enredadas en mi cabellos mientras que las mis estaban en sus muy bien formadas caderas.

El elevador nos anuncio que habíamos llegado al piso 10 que era donde me imagino que ella vivía.

Salimos de elevador y ella me tomo de la mano para apresurarme para entrar en su departamento, en cuanto entramos y ella cerro la puerta, todo se volvió pura pasión.

**SPOV **

Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que este hermoso desconocido me hacia sentir, desde el momento en que lo vi en el bar me encanto, su cabello azabache, despeinado pero al mismo tiempo en orden y sexys sus ojos azules profundos que me hacían perder la cabeza, esa sonrisa torcida que hizo que dejara de respirar todo en el era perfecto, era como si le hubiera dado pena a alguien en el cielo y me hubiera mandado de regalo de cumpleaños a un perfecto dios griego.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando nuestros labios se fundieron en uno, su aroma embriagante y su sabor exquisito eran fabulosos, pero lo mejor fue la corriente eléctrica que sentí que paso por cada una de mis terminales nerviosas cuando nos besamos, mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de el, quería que el me marcara como suya, por lo menos una noche seria de alguien.

Cuando entramos al departamento, y cerré la puerta, no espere mas y comencé a besarlo de nuevo, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con urgencia, como si de ello dependiera su vida, sus labios eran exigentes, mientras que mis manos ya bastante diestras le comencé a desabotonar la camisa, no supe en que momento se había quitado la corbata y el saco, o si se la había quitado yo, pero no me importaba. El de una forma salvaje pero sensual arranco mi camisa haciendo que todos lo botones de ella salieran disparados para todos lados, pero era lo de menos, la ropa nos estorbaba, lo único que queríamos era probarnos, sentirnos piel a piel.

El desgarro mis medias para poder quitármelas y me quede solo con mi diminuta tanga, ya que mi brassier hace tiempo había salido volando por alguna parte de la sala, por que si, ni siquiera había podido llegar a mi habitación.

El ya solo tenía sus boxes puestos y le quedan endemoniadamente perfectos, pero yo sabía que se vería mejor sin nada de ropa

Lo senté en sillón y yo me puse a horcajadas sobre el, quería lamer cada parte de su piel, así que comencé con el cuello, sus perfectos hombros, siguiendo por ese pecho que a cualquiera le detendría la respiración, me detuve a jugar un rato con sus pezones y al le gusto ya que gimió cuando pasaba mi lengua por ellos.

Recorrí su abdomen minuciosamente, saboreando cada cuadrito que tenia, hasta que llegue a su erección y puedo jurar sin equivocarme que era el pene mas grande que había visto en mi vida, y eso que había visto muchos, eso solo hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca, sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en boca, lo trate como si estuviera deleitando mi paladar con una paleta, aunque esto era mucho mas sabroso que una insípida paleta, Darien estaba gimiendo y me encantaba, quería que el disfrutara.

Comencé a succionar su la punta de su miembro y el enloquecía, pero como yo no quería que el terminara aun dejaba de hacerlo y metía todo lo que me cabía en mi boca, trataba de relajar mi garganta para que entrara mas, pero era demasiado grande, el enterró sus manos en mis cabellos y me empezó a marcar el ritmo de las mamadas que quería y yo encantada lo obedecí.

Sabia que el estaba a punto de terminar por que sus gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos sonoros y por primera vez, yo permitiría que alguien terminara en mi boca, no sabia que demonios me había hecho este hombre, pero sabia que el me tenia en la palma de su mano.

Chupe mas deprecia para que el terminara y así fue, sentí como toda su leche la derramaba dentro de mi boca y eso solo hacia que ello casi tuviera un orgasmo al sentirlo, el jadeaba mientras se venia y yo gustosa recibía lo que el me estaba dando.

Cuando termino de venirse, limpie completamente su miembro con su lengua y me sorprendió que el ya estuviera listo de nuevo, pero me encanto, el me levanto ya que yo estaba hincada y me sentó en el sillón.

—Es la mamada más deliciosa que me han dado en mi vida—mirándome aun con más deseo que antes

—Cuando quieras—respondí y el se abalanzo sobre mis labios, mientras que sus manos jalaban mis pezones.

—Pero creo que ahora me toca a mí disfrutar de ti—dijo en un ronroneo y me enloqueció.

Comenzó a morder mis pezones, sutilmente pero a la vez fuerte, mientras que con un dedo acariciaba la entrada de mi feminidad,

—Darien no… juegues—pedí o más bien le suplique

—Shhh, disfruta—dándome esa sonrisa que me paraba el corazón.

El bajo a mi entrada, no sin antes dejar con su lengua un camino marcado, por mis pezones, mi abdomen y mi vientre, cuando estaba en mi entrada aspiro el olor.

—Hueles delicioso—dijo —y haz de saber exquisito—agrego lamiéndose los labios, sin darme oportunidad a decir nada me penetro con su lengua mientras que con su dedo se ocupaba de mi clítoris este hombre me estaba enloqueciendo completamente, yo no paraba de gemir y de decir incoherencias, y el no paraba de lamerme, su lengua se fue a mi clítoris y su dedo se fue al interior de mi vagina. El quería matarme de placer y lo estaba logrando, por que no era fácil soportar lamida y bombeo al mismo tiempo.

—Mas…si…así...mas—decía yo, lo mataba si paraba en estos momentos. De eso estaba segura.

El metió dos dedos mas dentro de mi, así que ahora tenia tres dedos mas su lengua, y eso significaba orgasmo seguro y así fue, el orgasmo mas delicioso de mi vida llego y el bebió todos mis jugos y los saboreo.

Mi respiración era totalmente agitada, en su mirada todavía había lujuria y deseo y puedo firmar con sangre que la mía no era diferente, el me hizo que me volviera a poner a horcajadas sobre el, no se de donde demonios saco que el condón, pero lo agradecí infinitamente, se lo puso en un dos por tres.

—Métetelo—me dijo al oído

—Lo que tu digas—respondí y sin mas lo metí dentro de mi de un solo tirón, y valla que valía la pena tirarse a un hombre como el, era delicioso, el me tomo de las caderas para ayudarme en el movimiento, y agradecía a mi maestra de hawaiano lo que me había enseñado, por que comencé a mover mis caderas frenéticamente, y el comenzó a gemir mas alto-

—Estas tan rica… tan estrecha—con la voz entrecortada

—Si Darien y soy tuya… hazme lo que quieras—respondí con la misma voz

El ni tarde ni perezoso nos levanto del sillón, pero yo seguía con su miembro dentro de mi, así que envolví mis piernas en el para no dejar que se saliera.

—¿Tu habitación? —pregunto

—Al fondo a la izquierda.

El nos llevo a mi habitación, cuando entramos me tiro en la cama, haciendo que me sintiera vacía por no tenerlo a el dentro de mi.

—Ponte en cuatro— me ordeno

Yo no vacile y lo hice y oh por dios, me penetro de una sola estocada y eso hizo que yo gritara de placer.

—Voy a… venirme—logre decir con dificultad

—Córrete mami—dijo el acelerando las envestidas

—Córrete conmigo—suplique

—Como ordenes—dijo y las embestidas no nada mas fueron rápidas si no también fuertes, el embistió unas 4 veces mas en mi y terminamos, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban totalmente alocadas.

—Ha sido maravilloso— dijo el

—Mas que eso— respondí y era verdad, había sido mas que maravilloso, aunque sabia que solo había sido sexo, le rogaba a dios que el me dijera que nos volviéramos a ver y poder repetir esta sesión de placer tan maravillosa.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —pregunte, digo después de un sexo como el de ahorita era necesario un rico cigarro.

—Claro que no, siempre y cuando me des uno—respondió con una sonrisa

Prendí mi cigarro y le di uno a el

—¿quieres algo de beber?

—¿Tienes whiskey?—pregunto

—Claro, ¿en las rocas verdad? —pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama

—Si gracias.

Yo salí de la habitación completamente desnuda, yo no tenia ningún complejo con mi cuerpo, y después de la maravilla noche de sexo con el, menos me iba a dar pena ¿seria ilógico no?

Regrese a mi aviación con su whiskey y mi vodka, y me acosté junto a el. Que también estaba completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas, y el menos que nadie debía de sentirse avergonzado de su cuerpo, el era perfecto, un perfecto dios griego.

—Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver—dijo después de un rato de silencio

—Claro que si, a mi también— respondí de inmediato

—Espero que podamos repetir esto pronto.

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde vivo—dándole una sonrisa

—Te aseguro que nos veremos muy pronto, pero por ahora tengo que irme—levantándose de la cama, para ir a la sala a buscar su ropa

—¿Darien una pregunta?

—Dime

—¿Tienes algún tipo de relación? —pregunte

—No, soy completamente soltero—dijo y por alguna extraña razón eso me emociono y la verdad es que no entiendo ¿Por qué?, a mi nunca me importado si son solteros o no, pero con el era diferente, mi corazón se sentía diferente.

Me puse mi bata de seda negra y lo acompañe a la sala para que buscara su ropa, el me dio su numero de celular y yo el mío, eso quería decir que de verdad estaba interesado en mi, y lo mejor de todo es que el no sabia la "finísima reputación " que yo tenia, así que a lo mejor dios si existía y me estaba mandando a este hombre.

El salió de mi departamento, no sin antes darme un beso que dejo como tonta, ese beso hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo lo repito este hombre me tenia completamente comiendo de su mano.

Regrese a mi habitación y vi. la hora, mierda, pensé, solo podría dormir 2 horas , ya que tenia que levantarme a las 7:00am no podía creer que habíamos estado casi 6 horas teniendo sexo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí satisfecha completamente, de pies a cabeza.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Primero pido una disculpa por ausentarme y aquí hay varias razones espero que me puedan comprender y entender

Primero pido una disculpa por ausentarme y aquí hay varias razones espero que me puedan comprender y entender

Una de ella es que quiero aclarar que me he ausentado es porque me he cambiado de casa,

La 2da razón es que primero quiero dar gracias a Dios porque se me presento la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad y lo pase; también quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido en mis fics, y adaptaciones todo este tiempo dándome palabras de apoyo, aliento y sus buenos deseos. Pienso pero sobretodo creo y tengo fe en que ustedes no son malas y lo dicen de corazón. De verdad chicas muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus palabras; pero sobretodo gracias a:

**Usagi13chiba****: **Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, buenos deseos y bendiciones. De verdad que dios te bendiga siempre y que espero que no te falte nada en esta vida.

También me he ausentado porque he estado haciendo todo lo relacionado a los trámites relacionados con la uni.

De veras chavas se preguntaran el ¿Por qué aun no he actualizado los demás fic's? o las que aun están esperando que actualice las demás historias que son de mi auditoria, la verdad es que ahorita mi cabeza no esta concentrada en escribir, pido perdón por eso. Mi mente ahorita esta ocupada en lo del examen para la uni, de veras chavas pido perdón y espero que me comprendan. Pienso retomar y actualizar los fic's de mi auditoria hasta después de los resultados. Nomas ahorita solo actualizo adaptaciones.

La 3era razón fue que estuve un poco enferma pero ya estoy mejor gracias nuevamente a dios por devolverme mi salud.

Espero que me entiendan y comprendan por favor que aun no me recupero del todo de mi situación económica por eso es que yo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como uno quiere ¿no creen? Y también porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa.

Aja que les pareció, de paso si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

…

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Pasión**

…

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	3. Abriendo el corazon

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**2. Abriendo el corazón**

**DARIEN POV **

Cuando salí del departamento de Sere, no podía creer que esa mujer me hubiera hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo era perfecto, su besos eral la gloria el hacer el amor con ella me había llevado al mismo cielo.

Pero yo no podía, empezar a tontear con ella, sabia de sobra que con todos era igual, era una mujer que brincaba de cama en cama y eso era lo que tenia que recordar de ahora en adelante para no caer en sus redes, por que ella era una mujer que sabia utilizar muy bien sus atributos para conseguir lo que quería, pero ella jamás me conseguiría a mi.

Las pocas horas que pude dormir, después de que llegue a mi departamento, me sirvieron solo para soñar con ella, lo único bueno de todo esto, es que el tiempo que me costara enamorarla podría tenerla entre mis brazos, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que ella era solo para alejarla de mi cuñado y hermano y vengarme el sufrimiento de Rei y Mina.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, le pedí a mi secretaria que le mandara un arreglo de rosas a Sere a su oficina, pero que en la tarjeta pusiera Darien Shields no Chiba, sabia que era algo estúpido mandarles rosas, me daba flojera pero era la forma de empezar a ganármela.

Ese día yo tenia mucho trabajo, pero no dejaría que Sere se fuera con otro, eso arruinaría mis planes, así que con un poco de pereza la llame en la tarde.

—Hola— contesto al otro lado de la línea

—Hola Sere soy Darien ¿Cómo estas?— le dije

—Bien, gracias ¿y tú?—me pregunto

—Bien, pensando en ti— ahora tenia que empezar con las estúpidas melosidades

—Yo también he pensado mucho en ti—me respondió sin pensarlo mucho

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy

—Claro, ¿en donde nos vemos? — me pregunto de inmediato

—Que te parece a las 8:00 p.m. en Danubio—sabia que no se negaría era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

—Claro nos vemos ahí a las 8:00—emocionada

—Contare las horas para vernos—dije, por dios que patético me sentía

—Por cierto, gracias por las rosas me encantaron—me dijo, lo repito soy un genio

—Te mereces eso y mas—respondí

—Bueno pues nos vemos a las 8:00 te mando un beso

—Adiós—dije y ambos colgamos

Con ella me esforzaría un poco mas en todo eso del cortejo y esas cosas que siempre pensé que eran una estupidez, pero ella sufriría lo mismo que mi hermana y mina.

Salí de la oficina puntual para llegar antes que Sere al lugar de nuestra cita.

Tenía a lo mucho 5 minutos esperando a que llegara Sere, cuando ella apareció, esa mujer era la tentación en persona, estaba enfundada en un vestido negro con botones al frente, que estaba adherido a ella como una segunda piel, sus perfectas cuervas se marcaban endemoniadamente bien.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado—me dijo en cuanto llego a la mesa

—Con tal de verte esperaría lo que fuera necesario—respondí y le tome la mano para besársela, me sentía como un actor de telenovela barata con toda la sarta de estupideces que le tenia que decir, pero valía la pena ya que sus ojos brillaron.

Jale la silla, para que ella se sentara, ella me sonreía de una manera sincera, pero sabia que ella sabia como coquetearle a un hombre, ella sabia a la perfección todos los trucos y mañanas , así que no caería.

Pedimos de cenar y una botella de vino tinto, la noche comenzó con platicas de nuestras vidas, que yo no daba muchos detalles, no quería delatarme delante de ella, pero ella también había preguntas que me evadía, como el tema de sus padres, por lo que sabia, ella era huérfana así que a lo mejor si tenia un poco de sensibilidad y el tema de sus padres le dolía, así que ya no toque mas ese tema.

Cuando nos acabamos la botella de vino tinto, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono.

—Sabes he deseado repetir lo de anoche—me dijo ella al oído y eso de inmediato hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara.

—Pues si he de ser sincero yo tampoco he podido sacar de mi cabeza esos recuerdos—le confesé y era verdad, la deseaba mucho.

—Vamos al baño—mirándome maliciosamente

—¿Aquí? — pregunte confundido

—Vamos—me dijo y se levanto dejándome anonadado, digo si yo me acostaba con varias mujeres pero nunca en lugares tan públicos, pero imaginarme hacerla mía ahí, me excito mas, así que me levante al baño, donde ella me estaría esperando.

Agradecía que en este restaurante los baños fueran para una sola persona, así que ella me esperaba afuera del baño, vimos que nadie nos viera entrar y nos metimos, ella no me dio tiempo a nada, ya que de inmediato se fue encima de mi y me beso, yo estaba igual o mas desesperado que ella, así que sin perder el tiempo, comencé a desabrochar su vestido, quería probar sus deliciosos senos, ella llevo sus manos al cierre de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones con mis bóxer al mismo tiempo, mientras que yo devoraba sus generosos pechos, lamía sus erectos pezones.

—Tómame—me suplico al oído

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levante su vestido hasta la cintura, y me hinque frente a ella, quería comprobar con mi lengua que tan húmeda estaba y oh dios estaba escurriendo, totalmente empapada, arranque su tanga y ella no pudo evitar el gemido, lleve mi lengua a su interior, quería que estuviera mas mojada si es que era posible, jugué con si clítoris un rato hasta que ella no aguanto mas

—Darien... te... lo ruego... follame—me dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Yo naturalmente tenia mi miembro tan erecto que ya era doloroso, así que me levante y saque un condón de saco, me lo pude de inmediato y tome a Sere por las nalgas y la cargue de forma que ella enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y de un solo golpe la penetre, su espalda estaba recarga en la pared, mientras que yo empujaba mis caderas para darle placer a ella, demonios y no puedo negar el infinito placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, tardamos un poco en recuperar la compostura, cuando por fin lo logramos, comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas.

—Me has roto la tanga—dijo ella divertida, mostrándome la diminuta prenda

—Me encanto hacerlo, no pude contenerme—confesé con una sonrisa culpable

—Por mi puedes romper toda mi ropa no me importa—contesto de inmediato

—Me encanta saber eso—dije y le di un beso en los labios

Salimos del baño, ella salió primero esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y al parecer solo el capital del restaurante se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, la velada, paso entre risas y arrumacos, la verdad es que tenia que reconocer que Sere no era como todas las mujeres que había conocido, ella comenzaba a gustarme demasiado.

Pero sabia que mujeres como ella no valen la pena que uno se enamore, ya que cuando se hartan de ti te mandan al diablo sin impórtales nada.

Después de esa noche en el restaurante, Sere y yo casi nos veíamos diario, salimos al comer, a cenar, un día fuimos al cine y nos sacaron por faltas a la moral, Sere me culpo que nos sacaran, pero solo a ella se ocurre ponerse a darme sexo oral en el cine y mas sabiendo que ella era una maestra en eso y bueno nos sacaron, gracias a todos los cielos no nos llevaron a la delegación y bueno también influyo que les di una buena propina.

Los días estaban pasando rápidamente, ya teníamos 3 semanas saliendo y eran las tres semanas de sexo mas deliciosas que había tenido en mi vida, no importaba la hora ni el lugar, Sere se arriesgaba a todo conmigo, ella hizo que mi lado de exhibicionista saliera a la luz y ella me complacida en todas mis fantasías por mas raras o recocidas que fueran.

Desde el día de nuestra primera cena, yo había mandado seguir a Sere con uno de mis empleados de mas confianza, no sabia por que lo había hecho, de lo único que estaba seguro es necesitaba hacerlo para desencantarme de ella y saber que era una mujerzuela, pero para mi jodida sorpresa, mi informante me dijo que Sere no había salido con nadie mas solo conmigo, eso me estaba causando un conflicto, por que Sere cada vez me gustaba mas y ella poco a poco se iba abriendo mas a mi, contándome mas de lo que si le gustaba lo que no, pero aun seguía sin tocar el tema de sus padres.

Yo seguía sin llevarla a mi departamento, ya que en cuanto ella entrara se daría cuenta que tenia relación con los Chiba y los Aino, pero cada día que pasaba me daban ganas de contarle la verdad a Sere, no se que demonios me había hecho esta mujer, pero me tenia idiotizado por completo, no dejaba de pensar en ella y las noches que no pasaba en su cama o el algún hotel con ella, me sentía solo, vació, me estaba acostumbrando, a su aroma, a su risa melodiosa a su mirada tierna o sensual a mismo tiempo, a su pasión , y solo de imaginarme que ella estuviera en brazos de otro hombre la sangre me hervía y mis instintos asesinos salían a la luz , en tres semanas Serena Tsukino me tenia a sus pies.

**SERENA POV **

Tres semanas llevábamos Darien y yo saliendo, se que mucha gente puede decir que estoy loca si en tres semanas me enamore de el , pues si estoy loca por el, y si estoy enamorada de Darien Shields hasta el tuétano y no me importa, con el me siento protegida se que el no me hará lo que Steven me hizo y que tampoco pasara con nosotros lo que paso con mis padres, se que el no me dejaría, no se burlaría de mi, por que aunque el no me lo ha dicho con palabras el también me ama.

Todos los días tengo algún detalle de el en mi oficina, alguna flor, me mandaba mensajes de texto todos los días, correos electrónicos y ya me había regalado un hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes, digo no soy una mujer interesada, pero por dios si a una mujer nos toca un hombre que nos consienta de esa manera, lo aceptamos felices.

Hoy Darien y yo habíamos quedamos de vernos en mi departamento, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que los viernes se quedara conmigo, hoy hablaría con el, y le demostraría cuanto confiaba en el y cuanto me interesaba que el estuviera a mi lado.

Así que en cuanto salí de la oficina, conduje como loca por la cuidad, fui a comprar el vino favorito de Darien, hoy cocinaría yo, no la hacia desde que Steven me había engañado, pero Darien lo merecía eso y mas, hoy seria una velada mágica.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me puse a preparar todo, decore la sala con velas y rosas, cocine comida italiana, Darien llego puntual a las 8:00.

—Hola amor—dándole un beso en los labios, cuando el estaba a mi lado me sentía completamente llena, feliz

—Hola y ¿todo esto? —pregunto con una sonrisa al ver como había decorado todo

—Para ti—respondí

—Esta hermoso gracias amor—dándome un beso mas largo, pero no con pasión mas bien con ternura.

Nos sentamos en la sala, le serví del vino que había comprado y que sabia que era su favorito.

—Darien ¿Qué somos? — pregunte, sumamente nerviosa, después de 8 años estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación, a ser de un solo hombre.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —pregunto

—Pues... no se... tal vez... ¡me gustaría algo mas formal—logre decir con dificultad si he de ser honesta

—Yo también deseo eso —mirándome a los ojos—no se que me diste Sere, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, es como si tu aroma, tu sabor, tu esencia se hubiera tatuado en mi piel—me confeso y eso era lo mas hermoso que me habían dicho en mi vida

—Mi alma es la que esta tatuada en tu piel por que si no estas a mi lado, no me importa ni mi alma ni corazón ni nada—dije, nos miramos fijamente unos minutos, como confirmando en nuestros ojos lo que nuestras bocas decían y así fue.

—Darien yo quiero que sepas que yo no he sido una buena persona en mucho tiempo— confesé con nervios, pero de algo estaba segura, prefería que se enterara por mi que por otro lado lo que yo era antes de conocerlo.

—Sere lo que hallas hecho de tu pasado no importa yo tampoco he sido un santo—me dijo como si el supiera como era yo antes de conocerlo.

—Hace unos años me enamore como idiota de alguien, le entregue todo lo que era yo, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario, pensé que el era el amor de mi vida yo besaba el piso que el pisaba, por que yo no podía creer que el se hubiera fijado en mi, ya que yo era insípida, siempre usaba ropa holgada, lentes y no tenia la mas mínima noción de lo que era la moda, pero el un día me miro y ese día para el mi el mundo se detuvo, comenzamos a salir y yo me sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que yo había estado enamorada de el desde el jardín de niños—el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas grande conforme iba contándole la historia , pero ya había empezado ahora tenia que terminar —a el le entregue lo mas valioso que tenia en ese entonces que era mi virginidad, se la entregue por que lo amaba locamente , por que era una niña idiota que pensaba que el también me amaba— dije y las lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas.

—No tienes por que contarme si te hacer tanto daño—me dijo mi Darien abrazándome

—Te lo estoy contando por que tal vez así puedas entender lo que yo era antes de conocerte—conteste, tome aire y continué con mi historia.

—Un día me dijo que si lo podía ayudar a estudiar para un examen, claro que acepte, hasta me ofrecí a hacer el examen por el, ¿Qué idiota era no? —pregunte

—No, no lo eras y no lo eres ahora—dijo el

—Esa tarde en su casa, no estaban sus papas y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni nada caí fácilmente en su juego de seducción, esa noche pensé que ilusamente que Steven se casaría conmigo y que tendríamos una linda familia, pero al día siguiente mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla, cuando llegue al colegio con la sonrisa de idiota, todos los estudiantes me miraban y se reían, yo no entendía por que, hasta que entre a la escuela y vi que por todos lados había fotos mías desnuda con Steven encima de mi en posiciones diferentes, yo no sabia que era lo que había pasado, se supone que Steven me amaba, así que corrí al baño a esconderme y ahí había una chica que me dijo que la perdida de mi virginidad estaba en Internet y que Steven solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta, yo no le creía nada a esa tipa, hasta que una profesora entro por mi al baño, me llevaron a la dirección y ahí estaba Steven, y escuche cuando le dijo al director que todo había sido una bromas, y que le regresaría el dinero a los chicos con los que había apostado pero que no lo expulsaran, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me había utilizado para ganar dinero, no volví a cruzar palabra con el, pero lo que resto del año la mayoría de los chicos se acercaban a mi para que me acostara con ellos ya que yo era una zorra y las chicas no me hablaban por que les daba miedo que como era una zorra les quitara a sus novios, así que un día decidí que si de todas formas iban a hablar de mi pues que hablaran con provecho y jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar, jamás volverían a jugar con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, hasta hace tres semanas que te conocí a ti y desde el primer momento me tuviste comiendo de tu mano—confesé, sabiendo que le acababa de decir que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, simplemente que no me dejara, que no se burlara de mi.

—Sere—dijo y me abrazo como protegiéndome como si quisiera decirme algo con ese abrazo — jamás te voy a lastimar te lo juro—me dijo al oído.

El atrapo mis labios con los suyos, no en un beso demandante si ni todo lo contrario, en un beso, lleno de amor, ternura, cariño, devoción, ese noche nos fundimos en uno solo, por completo, esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez, le entregue mi alma por completo, y le entregaría mi vida si me la pedía, esa noche por primera vez no nos cuidamos.

**DPOV **

A la mañana siguiente yo desperté antes que ella, y hoy por primera vez reconocía que estaba enamorado de Sere, es mas reconocía que estaba enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, no podía culpar a Sere por haber sido como era, la habían lastimado, habían jugado con ella y sus sueños, pero ahora yo era el que tenia miedo, cuando yo le contara a Sere la verdad, no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella, pero ahora estaba seguro que no la perdería por nada del mundo.

Hoy tenia un compromiso en casa de mis padres y estaría toda la familia, ahí hablaría con Rei y Mina para decirles que estaba enamorado de Sere, no les diría nada de lo que ella me había contado, por que no podía traicionar mas su confianza de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

La mañana paso rápidamente, Sere preparo el desayuno y me lo llevo a la cama, demonios me estaba atendiendo como un rey, la verdad es que no me quería despegar de ella de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que me acompañara a casa de mis padres y decirle toda la verdad, pero recibió una llamada de la oficina diciendo que habían tenido problemas con unos documentos, así que ella tuvo que ir, pero antes de irse, me entrego una copia de llaves del departamento eso termino de partirme la madre literalmente.

Yo fui a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa, para ir a casa de mis padres, a la famosa reunión familiar.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres ya estaban todos, hasta una amiga de mina, Beryl que también era amiga nuestra.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me pregunto Beryl

—Bien gracias ¿y tú?—pregunte

—Bien, por cierto ¿Cómo va tu plan de venganza?— me pregunto Beryl delante de todos, si había cometido la estupidez de decirle a Reí y a Mina mi plan y ellas se lo habían dicho a Beryl, los únicos que no sabían nada eran Malachite, jedite y obviamente mis padres.

—De hecho de eso quiero hablar con usted—señalando a Rei y a mina

—¿De que hablan? —pregunto Malachite

—Yo también quiero saber—dijo jedite, iba a contestar cuando Sara el ama de llaves nos interrumpió.

—Señor jedite lo buscan de su oficina— dijo Sara, jedite se iba a levantar, pero Reí con sus celos no lo dejo

—Que pase—dijo mi hermana

Pero yo mas idiota, pensé que un mensajero había llevado los documentos, pero que gran pendejismo de mi parte.

—Buenas tardes—dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente, mina, rei ni Beryl le respondieron el saludo

—Pasa bella—le dijo jedite, pero ella giro en mi dirección y se me quedo viendo completamente sorprendida

—Darien ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

—¿Conoces a Darien?- pregunto jedite sorprendido

—Si es mi novio—dijo Sere orgullosa, y a mi el alma se me estaba cayendo

—No me hagas reír—dijo Beryl

—¿Perdón? —pregunto sere

—Por que mejor no salimos Sere—le dije, ella me miro, pero asintió con la cabeza

—No, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad- dijo rei

—¿De que hablan? — pregunto Sere preocupada

—No sabes quien es el ¿verdad? —pregunto mina con una sonrisa cínica

—Si, es Darien Shields— dijo sere

—Si pero se le olvido decirte que es Darien Chiba Shields- dijo Rei **(N.A. lo puse de esa manera porque así sonaba mejor)**

—¿De que se trata todo esto? — pregunto jedite molesto

—¿Chiba?- pregunto bella

—Es hora de que tú sientas lo que sentimos nosotras cuando te insinuaste a jedite y a Malachite, ¡esto te pasa por ser tan zorra!— le grito mina

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunto mi madre que iba entrando a la sala

—¿De que hablan darien?- me pregunto Sere con angustia reflejada en el rostro

—Déjame explicarte por favor—dije

—Lo que tu me digas es lo que voy a creer—dijo ella con una sinceridad que se veía en los ojos.

—Darien, solo se acerco a ti por que quería vengarse de ti por haber hecho sufrir a rei y a mina, no por que le intereses o este enamorado de ti—dijo Beryl

—¿Darien hiciste eso? —me pregunto Malachite

—¿Es verdad Darien? —me pregunto Sere

—Si, pero después todo cambio—le dije

—Todo este tiempo supiste bien quien era yo ¿no? — me pregunto seria

—Si— respondí

Todo se quedo en silencio, ella me miraba fijamente, pero no veía odio, ira, bueno ni siquiera veía un enojo, lo que veía en sus ojos es que estaba rota, ella se sentía engañada por mi, traicionada.

—Bueno por lo menos no fui una apuesta o ¿si? — pregunto ella con sarcasmo y yo sabia perfectamente bien a que se refería

—Sere no digas eso—pedí intentando acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió un paso

—Bueno, las chicas y yo apostamos a que no caerías tan fácil, con lo zorra que eres— dijo Beryl

—Gracias por la confianza, pero aunque soy una zorra no se me ha quitado lo idiota ¿verdad darien? —me pregunto y claro que yo recordaba todo lo que nos habíamos dicho anoche

—Bueno aquí no vengas con tu papel de victima que no te queda, que papeles tiene que firmar mi hermano— dijo mina

Sere tomo aire abrió la carpeta y le indico lo que tenia que firmar, su cara era una mascara de frialdad completa.

—¿Estas bien bella?- le pregunto jedite

—A ti que te importa como esta—le dijo rei

—Ya cállate Rei Mary Chiba me tienes harto – le grito Jedite y todos se quedaron mudos

—Si , gracias , hasta luego—dijo sere dándose la vuelta para salir

—Espera bella tenemos que hablar—le dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me miro sin decirme nada

—Que tienes que hablar con esta, mira lo que ha provocado la puta esta —grito mina

—Por que jodidos no te callas y tu reise comportan como mujeres y no como unas niñas estúpidas—le grite a mina, cuando gire para hablar con sere, ella ya no estaba, se había ido, lo siguiente que oí fue el rechinido de las llantas de su auto.

—¿Me pueden explicar que demonios pasa aquí? —grito mi madre

Todos nos quedamos callados, que podíamos decir, por dios en estos momentos me importaba un carajo lo que mi familia pensara yo solo quería hablar con Sere.

—De verdad que no pensé que hicieran algo así—dijo jedite mirando a rei que se hacia la indignada con jedite

—Sabes que rei, cuando madurez me buscas—dijo jedite dejando a rei parada.

—Me voy contigo jedite, en estos momentos hay personas con las que no quiero estar— dijo Malachite mirando a mina

—Y tu Darien eres un cabron hijo de puta— me dijo Malachite

Si el tenia razón, era un cabron, un perfecto imbécil que había perdido a la única mujer que he amado

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

el amor es asi, a veces uno se enamora rápidamente y otros lentamente ¿no creen? Serena ahora si se dio cuenta de la verdad, y darien ahora si la echo a perder bien y bonito

Aclaro que ya tengo cuenta de twitter desde hace un año y casi no lo había usado, pero tome una decisión y también facebook, pero debido a que en el face, tengo a mis conocidos y esta bloqueado por cuestiones de seguridad, lo tengo bloqueado a 3 personas de aquí ya las tengo agregadas, solo que como conozco a muchas casi no las reconozco. Por eso pienso usar el twitter única y exclusivamente para estar en contacto con ustedes y de paso hacerlo uso para las fans de Sailor moon, por eso ya que en el face, las personas que tengo agregadas son muy criticonas, que digamos y creen que el anime es tonto por eso para evitar disputas y toda la cosa pasen a mi twitter aquí se los dejo

h t t p : / / twitter . com / liliana _ 1892

(sin espacios)

O liliana_1892

Si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Pasión**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	4. Nuevo plan

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**3. Nuevo plan**

**SPOV**

Cuando salí de la casa de los chiba, sentía que el corazón me dolía, que el alma se me rompía en mil pedazos, me dolía hasta respirar, Darien también se había burlado de mi, pero el no tuvo la culpa, la tuve yo por pendeja y por haber creído que el amor existe, que un hombre pude estar con una mujer por amor, eso era imposible y lo sabia yo de primera mano.

Fui a mi departamento, sabia que Darien me buscaría, para darme sus estúpidas explicaciones y claro para no perder el buen sexo que tenia conmigo.

Pero por el momento no podría resistir verlo, no quería que el ni nadie me vieran débil, eso solamente una vez paso, solo una vez y jamás volvería a pasar, pero mina y rei tenían mucho que ver en el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, perfecto, ahora si seria la perra que ellas se merecían que fuera desde un principio.

Esa noche Darien me llamo fácil unas 30 veces, a las cuales a ninguna le conteste, me envió 42 mensajes de texto, que ni siquiera leía , en estos momento estaba tirada en mi cama , aun impregnada con el olor de el, llorando y recordado por que nunca me había querido enamorar, era masoquismo tal vez , pero era la mejor forma para olvidarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, era la mejor forma para tratar de aliviar el gran vació que sentía en el pecho, por que lo que le había dicho a Darien era cierto, sin el, no me interesaba mi alma ni mi corazón, pero no le demostraría que con su engaño me había dejado muerta por dentro, nadie me vería sufrir, el lunes en la oficina volvería a ser la misma que fui hace tres semanas, no saben que no seria la misma ahora seria peor.

**Jedite POV **

Malachite y yo salimos de la casa hechos una furia, yo sabia que nadie entendía por que era tanto mi molestia con lo que le habían hecho a Sere, el único que sabia todo era Malachite y eso por que el me había ayudado a investigar todo.

Malachite y yo nos fuimos aun bar, necesitaba calmarme un poco y pensar que haría para ayudar a Sere.

—No puedo creer lo que hicieron—me dijo Malachite

—Ni que lo digas, lo peor es que Darien se prestara para hacer algo tan ruin—conteste

—¿Crees que sea buena idea decirles porque nuestro interés por Sere?— me pregunto Malachite

—La verdad es que no se, lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es que Sere intente seducirnos de nuevo— dije con verdadera preocupación en la voz

—Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.

—Darien lastimo profundamente a Sere.

—Yo creo que seria buena idea hablar con ellos y contarles.

—¿Y de que serviría?— pregunte

—Para que sepan cual es tu verdadero interés en Sere— me dijo mi amigo—Y para que Rei y mina le pidan perdón de rodillas casi… casi—agrego

—Sabes que tienes razón, llama a todos incluyendo el pendejo de Darien y cítalos mañana.

**DPOV **

Estaba enviándole el treintavo mensaje a Sere, para explicarle que las cosas, pero tenían el ligero presentimiento de que ni siquiera los estaba leyendo, cuando me entro la llamada de Malachite.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunte molesto por interrumpirme

—Mira gran pendejo, mañana nos vemos en casa de jedite a las 11:00 en punto cabron— dijo y me colgó.

En esos momentos me entraron unos celos enfermizos, por que Malachite se ponía así por mi Sere, por que ella era mía, si la había cagado a lo grande pero Malachite no tenia por que meterse y por la reacción que tuvieron jedite y Malachite al enterarse de todo, me daba a entender que ellos sentían algo por mi Sere y eso no lo permitirá.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en mi ella, extrañándola como un condenado a cadena perpetua extraña la libertad, la necesitaba, ella era mía y no la perdería, era mi mujer, mi amante, mi bella.

A la mañana siguiente estuve puntual en casa de jedite y me sorprendió que hasta mis papas estuvieran, cuando llegue rei y mina estaban discutiendo con jedite.

—¡Quiero que la despidas!—le gritaba mina a jedite

—Yo te lo exijo— le dijo mi hermana

—No lo voy a hacer—dijo jedite tajante

—¿Cual es tu puto interés en ella, que te gusta?—grite

—Darien cuida ese lenguaje— me dijo mi padre

—¡No me importa el lenguaje, le voy a romper la cara a este idiota si se acerca a ella!— le grite

—Es una puta por la que nos estamos peleando—dijo Rei

—¿Por dios que les pasa?—pregunto mi madre

—¡Que jedite y Malachite, están enamorados de mi mujer!—les grite

—¡Dudo que después de lo que hiciste vuelva contigo!— me grito Malachite

—¿Y tu feliz no?—dije

—La verdad es que si, me daría mucho gusto que no te perdonara jamás— dijo jedite

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!— grite

—¡Prefieres a esa zorra que a mí que soy tu hermana y tu novia!—le grito mina

—Jamás permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima— les dije—¡ella es mía!

—¡Ya cálmense todos!—grito mi padre

—Parecen perros de pelea—dijo mi madre

Rei y mina lloraban, jedite y Malachite me miraban con odio y mis padres estaban tratando de calmar la situación.

—Jedite sabes que te consideramos como un hijo, pero no es justo lo que le estas haciendo a rei— dijo mi madre

—Luna, a mi Sere jamás podría interesarme como mujer—dijo el

—¡No pendejo, si la estas defendido como si fuera tuya!

—La defiendo y la seguiré defendiendo por que se lo debemos—dijo jedite

—¿Qué le debemos a esa puta?—pregunto mina

—¡Se lo debemos por que ella es nuestra media hermana!—grito jedite

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de decir jedite, rei paro de llorar en seco, y mina juro que tenia la mandíbula en el piso.

—¿Que?—logro preguntar mina

—Que Serena Tsukino es nuestra media hermana—dijo jedite

—¿Cómo paso eso?—pregunto mina

—Mina nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué llevamos el apellido de mi madre y no es de nuestro padre?— le pregunto jedite

—Por que nuestro padre murió antes de que naciéramos y ¿eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto ella

—¿Y porque Ken, el marido de mi madre nunca nos dio su apellido?—volvió a preguntarle jedite

—Yo que voy a saber—dijo mina

—¿Todo eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto Rei

—Que el Ken Rubens que conocimos como imagen paterna, en realidad era nuestro verdadero padre, y también fue el de Sere, solo que cuando se caso con la madre de Serena era Kenji Tsukino, ese era su verdadero nombre.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?—pregunto mina que tuvo que sentarse de la impresión

—Que el padre de Sere estaba casado con Ikuko Tsukino cuando conoció a nuestra madre, mi madre y el tuvieron una relación clandestina durante muchos años, Kenji o ken como quieras llamarlo, no pudo darnos su apellido por miedo a que la familia de Ikuko se enterara y le quitaran la vida privilegiada que tenia y que nuestra madre también disfrutaba, cuando nosotros teníamos dos años fue cuando Ikuko quedo embarazada y de ahí nació Sere— explico jedite

—No lo puedo creer—dijo rei

—Mi madre siguió con ken a pesar de que su verdadera esposa estaba embarazada, así siguieron 6 años mas, cuando la madre de Sere se entero de que su flamante esposo tenia otra familia, un día llevo a Sere a la casa, mina no te acuerdas por que estabas en tu clase de ballet, pero yo si estaba ahí, cuando llego Ikuko con Sere, ella tendría unos 6 años—mirando a la nada como si estuviera recordando hasta el mas minino detalle.

—¿Y que mas paso?—pregunto mina ansiosa

—Nuestros padres discutieron con la madre de Sere y ken le dijo a Ikuko que Sere no era su hija, que no la quería y Sere una niña pequeña le decía a su padre que ya no haría travesuras pero que la quisiera—dijo jedite con un nudo en la garganta, ya que se le dificultaba hablar.

—¡Que cruel— dijo rei

—La madre de Sere salió con ella totalmente destrozada de nuestra casa, y a los pocos días llego Kakeru el tío de Sere el del restaurante ¿lo recuerdan?— pregunto jedite

—¡Si!— dijimos todos

—Llego para decir que Ikuko se había suicidado por que Kenji la había dejado—termino jedite

—Dios pobre niña— dijo mi madre

—¿Por que nunca dijiste nada? —le pregunto mina a jedite

—Por que después de ese día le perdí la pista a Sere, no tenia ni idea de donde estaría ella, aparte yo era solo un niño que no quería que sus padres se separaran. Pero cuando Kenji murió, tuve que ir a Forks a ver a un primo de el para avisarle, y ahí volví a ver a Sere de lejos, ella estaba por salir de la preparatoria y ya su reputación era muy mala

—Pero no era culpa de ella—defendí de inmediato

—Lo se, y te aseguro que hoy 8 años después aun sigo buscando a ese tal Steven Alfa para romperle los dientes—dijo jedite

—¿Quién es Steven Alfa? —pregunto mina

—Un idiota que se burlo de Sere— dijo jedite

—Pero eso es algo que solamente ella puede contarles—dije

—Cuando Sere se fue para la universidad, Kakeru le entrego una carta que ikuko le había dejado, y por Kakeru me entere de lo que decía esa carta—dijo jedite

—¿Y que decía? — pregunto mina

—Decía que por culpa de ella su padre la había dejado de querer, y que su padre se había conseguido una mejor familia, por que ella no servía para hacer una familia y mil cosa mas que no valen la pena recordar.

—Por eso ella no tiene relaciones estables—dijo Rei más para ella que para los demás

—Kakeru y yo nos hemos seguido hablando, Sere no sabe nada de lo que somos nosotros en su vida, pero el y yo creemos que ella cambia tanto de pareja, para así no sentir que la abandonen—dijo jedite

—Claro hasta que se abrió con el idiota de Darien y el la cago completamente con ella— dijo Malachite

—No la pienso perder—dije seguro

—Pero ella trato de seducirte— dijo rei horrorizada

—Si por eso, es que huía de ella, y corría cada vez que estaba cerca, por que sabia que un día terminaría gritándole toda la verdad—se justifico

—Jedite perdóname—dijo rei parándose a abrazar a su novio

—Rei yo te amo por encima de todo, pero no puedo dejarla sola.

—No claro que no y te aseguro que yo la encontrare la forma de ser su amiga— dijo mi hermana

—¿Y tu mina? —pregunto Malachite

—Aun no termino de asimilar todo lo que acaba de decir jedite, pero Sere es nuestra hermana así que también estaré cerca de ella y mas después de todo lo que ha sufrido— dijo mina

Todo lo que nos acababa de decir jedite, solo servía para que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía, con razón Sere nunca hablaba de sus padres.

—Dios pobre chica— dijo mi madre

—¿Y que es lo que tiene que ver Darien en todo esto? —pregunto mi padre

—Casi nada Artemis, tu hijito enamoro a Sere para vengarse según el, rei y mina de los coqueteos de Sere por que según rei, Sere me gustaba—dijo jedite con coraje

—¿Es verdad Darien? — pregunto mi madre

—Si, pero me enamore de ella— les confesé

—Pero jugaste con ella como Steven Alfa—dijo jedite

—Lo se, pero en el camino me enamore de ella y no la pienso perder—dije seguro

—Claro y como piensas hacer eso genio, por que por lo que conozco de Sere no es mujer muy tranquila, no dudaría que en estos momentos te estuviera olvidando con otro y no sabes el gusto que me daría— dijo jedite

—¡Cállate jedite!, ella no esta con nadie en estos momentos—dije con la mandíbula tensa

—¿Y como estas tan seguro? —me pregunto Malachite

—Por que la mande seguir, no pienso perderla y mucho menos pienso permitir que algún hijo de puta ponga sus manos sobre Sere— dije furioso nada mas de imaginármela con otro

—¿Qué hiciste que? — pregunto mi madre molesta

—No te educamos así Darien—dijo mi padre

—No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para tenerla de nuevo conmigo, se que el sexo es lo que nos ato a un principio, así que pienso hacer que eso nos ate de nuevo, pero esta vez me encargare de que pase algo que nos tenga unidos de por vida—importándome un bledo lo que mis padres y todos los demás dijeran, Sere volvería a mi.

Ese día ya no llame mas a mi hermosa Serena, pero mañana ella estaría nuevamente entre mis brazos, yo sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente a mis caricias, a mis besos y el sexo seria la mejor forma de volverla a tener.

A la mañana siguiente, no fui directo a mi oficina como era costumbre, esta vez me fui a la oficina de Sere, hoy volvería a empezar mi plan de seducción pero esta vez no para vengarme, si no para que Serena fuera mía toda la vida.

Llegue a la oficina de Sere, la recepcionista me dijo que tenia que anunciarme , pero al decirle mi nombre y obviamente darle una sonrisa que sabia que derretía a todas, me dejo pasar sin decirle a Sere.

Entre a la oficina de Sere sin tocar la puerta, ella estaba sentada en su silla de piel, viendo a la computadora, llevaba un blusa roja que tenia un escote que permitía tener una muy buena visión de sus generosos pechos.

—Hola— dije seguro, aunque por dentro me sentía como un adolescente que va a tener su primera cita

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto con voz tranquila

—Quiero que hablemos—acercándome a ella, pero esta vez no se movió ni se alejo de mí

—Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar Chiba

—Pues yo creo que si—dije y la tome del brazo para levantarla de la silla

—Suéltame y vete, entre nosotros ya no hay nada que hablar —intentando soltarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití, y en cambio la bese, ella se resistió primero, pero después poco a poco fue cediendo, su labios se abrieron para darme permiso a poner mi lengua en su boca, la necesitaba, dios ahora me doy cuenta que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero mis manos aun estaban en sus caderas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me pregunto con la respiración agitada

—A ti—respondí de inmediato

—Yo no confió en ti, me engañaste Darien, solo estuviste conmigo por una venganza de algo que ni siquiera llego a pasar, por que aunque no lo creas, pensaba en Rei y mina, por eso mismo yo ya no insistí nada mas ni con Malachite ni con Jedite—me confeso

—Y que bueno, si no hubiera tenido que moler a golpes a mi hermano y a mi cuñado.

—Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo y eso sabes de sobra que no te lo voy a perdonar— intentando alejarse de mí nuevamente

—No te vas—dije y la jale de nuevo para besarla, pero ahora mis manos no se quedarían nada mas en sus hermosas caderas, agradecía que ella llevara falda, así que comencé a levantarle la falda, sin soltar sus labios.

—Estas loco-—cortando nuestro beso

—Si por ti—respondí, y comencé a besar su cuello con desesperación ella no pudo mas y se empezó a dejar llevar, logre levantar la falda a su cintura, y como era costumbre rompí su diminuta tanga, ella gimo de excitación.

—¿Te gusta verdad? —pregunte al oído mientras metía un dedo en su interior. Y no me mientas, por que estas jodidamente húmeda amor—dije al sentir su humedad

—Darien follame – me dijo, sabia que esto era lujuria, pasión, sexo, pero no me importaba, era lo que necesitaba para mis planes.

No lo pensé dos veces, me desabroche el pantalón saque mi miembro que estaba mas que erecto y de una sola estocada la penetre , pero la posición era muy incomoda para los dos, así que salí de ella y la hice que se girara para que quedara de frente al escritorio y se recargara en el con los brazos, mientras que yo me ponía detrás de ella, la sujete de la cadera y volví a embestirla, los dos nos estábamos tragando los gemidos, mis manos estaban es sus caderas para darme impulso en cada penetración, pero vi como ella bajo su mano y comenzó a estimular su clítoris.

—Para eso me tienes a mi cariño—quitando su mano y poniendo la mía.

Después de unas embestidas mas los dos terminamos con un delicioso orgasmo, me asegure que todo mi semen quedara muy bien depositado dentro de ella.

Los dos nos separamos lentamente, sintiendo como cada milímetro de mi miembro abandonaba su interior.

Ella de inmediato se bajo la falda por si alguien entraba, pero era mas que obvio que acabábamos de tener sexo ahí, se olía , se sentía pero lo mejor es que cuando me miro a los ojos vi que ella quería mas, mucho mas.

—Bueno me imagino que obtuviste lo que querías ¿no?— pregunto abrochándose la blusa

—No, aun no tengo lo que quiero— respondí

—Esta bien Darien, tu sabes que el sexo contigo me vuelve loca, asi que si eso es lo que quieres, seremos compañeros de sexo ,pero nada mas, sin compromisos ni exclusividades

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunte,

—Que yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me pega de la gana y con quien se me de la gana y tu puedes hacer lo mismo y cuando tengamos ganas de vernos, nos vemos, tenemos sexo y nada mas— me aclaro, todo estaba perfecto hasta que me dio a entender que ella estaría con otros sentía que mi sangre hervía, pero tenia que controlarme, y hacerle creer que aceptaba, lo que ella no sabia es que yo no permitiría que estuviera con otro.

—Esta bien, acepto

—Prefecto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar—sentándose de nuevo en su silla

—De acuerdo, nos llamamos después—dirigiéndome a la puerta

—Por cierto Darien deja romper mi ropa interior—me dijo sin mírame

—Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda cumplir eso—dije y salí de su oficina.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

La universidad me esta absorbiendo por eso es que estoy tardando en actualizar así que por favor sean pacientes y comprensivas conmigo

Pasen a mi twitter aquí se los dejo

h t t p : / / twitter . com / liliana _ 1892

(Sin espacios)

Si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Mascara de odio**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	5. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: quiero pedir disculpas x ausentarme mucho la verdad que la universidad me absorbió; y que gracias a dios x darme la oportunidad de seguir estudiando pase el semestre de integración o el semestre de prueba xk a pesar de que este año pase el examen de admisión no quería decir que ya estaba dentro; ya que debido a la carrera que escogí se requería pasar obligatoriamente el semestre de integración sino quedaba afuera y otra vez volver a ser tramite en fin. El año entrante empezare el 1er semestre uff y x eso les digo que casi no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido xk la universidad lo va a seguir haciendo el absorber mi tiempo ya que es mucho estudio y dedicación así que para el año entrante si dios nos lo permite claro, les pediré si no es mucha molestia de su mucha pero muchísima comprensión y paciencia x si me tardo mucho en actualizar y también x mi situación económica que aun no se establece del todo. Y creo que no se la verdad puede de aquí pase algo de tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizar.**

**Nota 3; también xk aprendí muchas cosas este año entre una de ellas, es que creo que fanfiction se creo para todos aquellos que subimos historias soñando con nuestros personajes favoritos deseando que les guste a las personas no buscando popularidad y es lo que he aprendido, esta año y ahora si se soy consciente que he tenido poquitos reviews en mis fics y adaptaciones mas no me importa si están es por las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme sus comentarios y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Admito que yo también no he podido dejar reviews, en sus fic's pero si los he agregado y los tengo en alertas mas yo tengo motivos fuertes para esto, ya que yo no tengo internet en mi casa y x la crisis económica que estoy pasando. Fíjense ya llevo dos años aquí y aun siento y pienso que me falta mucho x aprender ya que me siento novata en esto.**

**Nota 4: un mensajito para:**

**SEREDAR.- creo que te voy a pedir que me tengas un poquito mas de paciencia con respecto a mi fic, el chico del apartamento 512 y la de colores de la vida se que te prometí enviártela este mes, mas x cuestiones de salud me he atrasado ya que me la he pasado enferma. Espero y me puedas comprender.**

**Nota 5: quiero aclarar algo, algunos me preguntan sobre las adaptaciones bien aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me dieron permiso y hay una pendiente que se va a publicar luego. Y aclarar de sus respectivas autoras ya saben que las estoy publicando **

**Hale cullen anna: **son todas sus historias aunque hay una pendiente

**MaraGaunt**: mascara de odio y cita de boda, esta ultima esta pendiente ya que quiero avanzar con algunas adaptaciones para luego publicar esta.

**Lokiicita Cullen: **Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre

Espero habar aclarado dudas

**Nota 6: una de las razones x las que tarde en actualizar fue xk anduve enferma por varias semanas y aun así estando en ese estado fui a la uni a presentar mis exámenes pero ya estoy mejor gracias, pero muchísimas gracias x su paciencia pero sobretodo x su comprensión. Sin mas les dejo el cap. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**4. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer**

**SPOV **

Ok si lo dije, dije que no estaría con Darien, pero quien demonios se puede resistir a un hombre como ese, yo no y juro que no creo que conozca a alguna mujer que se pueda resistir, y menos si llegan en la mañana a tu oficina y te hacen el amor de la manera que el me lo hizo.

Ahora no estoy tan segura de querer ser un perra maldita , con el o con mina y rei, al fin y al cabo creo que yo también me lo merecía, intente meterme con sus novios, con los hombres que ellas aman , y no hace falta ser muy amigo de ellos para saber que Jedite ve por los ojos de Reí y Malachite bajaría la luna para ver feliz a mina, y Darien solo protegía a su hermana y a su cuñada, como me hubiera gustado que alguien me protegiera así de Steven o de mis padres, aunque ellos no me hicieron nada físico, me lastimaron el alma, aun tengo grabadas las palabras que mi madre me dijo el día que murió.

_Flash back_

—_Sere por tu culpa tu padre nos dejo_—_ dijo mi madre llorando _

—¿_Que hice mama, si quieres le pido perdón?_ —_le pregunte llorando y preocupada no sabia que había hecho _

—_Pensé que si me embarazaba de ti , el me querría , pero tu solo lo arruinaste todo_—_ me grito, yo no entendía lo que ella me decía, me chocaba ser tan tonta, bueno solo tenia 6 años, pero no era posible que yo fuera una bruta._

—_Perdón – fue todo lo que podía decir_

—_Tu jamás tendrás una familia y ¿sabes por que?, porque destruiste la mía, a ti nadie te querrá jamás – me grito mi madre y salió corriendo dejándome parada en medio de la sala_

_Fin flash back_

Esa fue la última vez que la vi ya que esa noche se suicido con una sobredosis de medicamentos.

Y la verdad es que los chiba ni los hale tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado en mi vida, pero tengo que seguir con ella, aunque mi corazón este roto de nuevo y mi alma este con Darien, se que el jamás querrá nada enserio conmigo, pero se que una buena forma de estar juntos es con sexo, pues si eso era lo único que el quería yo se lo daría mas que gustosa, solo que no le demostraría tampoco que aun me tenia en la palma de su mano, ya que no quería quedar en ridículo y mas humillada que nunca, cuando el se cansara de esto y me pasara a otra por la cara, así que solo aunque sea por pantalla, el me vería con otros.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Darien había venido a mi oficina, el no me había llamado ni mandado un mensaje ni nada, comencé a creer que ya se había aburrido, y tal vez era lo mejor, no era seguro para mi estar tan cerca de el con tanto sentimientos a flor de piel.

Esa noche tenia ganas de ir a un bar, pero me arrepentí, lo que quería en realidad era llegar a mi departamento, tirarme en un sillón, con un litro de helado de chocolate y ver mi película favorita When a man loves a woman (cuando un hombre ama a una mujer) y llorar como magdalena.

Eso es lo que quería hacer esta noche, ser débil, y llorar, llegue a mi departamento, no sin antes pasar al súper mercado por mi tarro de helado de chocolate, aunque en camino también se pego una caja de chocolates, frituras y una botella de vino tinto, si la gente que me veía, se daba cuenta que estaba deprimida.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me cambien de inmediato, para ponerme mas cómoda, no con una pijama de victoria secret´s como siempre, ahora me había puesto, unos pantalones bastante holgados y una playera de tirantes, acomode todo en la mesita de la sala, me senté en el sillón y puse play a mi Dvd para empezar a ver la película, juro que no iba a la mitad de la película cuando ya me había acabado el bote de helado, y claro media caja de pañuelos desechables, lo que mas me mataba era la canción, dios por que yo no tengo un hombre que me ame así, me preguntaba cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, cuando acabo la película, yo ya llevaba media botella de vino y estaba por abrir la segunda caja de pañuelos desechables, así que me pare a mi estéreo y puse mi disco de Michael bolton para escuchar mil veces esa canción, que representaba todo lo que yo quería en un hombre.

When a man loves a woman  
>When a man loves a woman,<br>Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
>He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found<br>If she's bad he can't see it  
>She can do no wrong<br>Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down

When a man loves a woman,  
>Spend his very last dime<br>Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
>He'd give up all his comfort, sleep out in the rain<br>If she said that's the way it ought to be

—¿Yo quería que alguien me amara, yo también merezco que me amen no? – comencé a gritar, el alcohol mas depresión y un litro de helado no es buena.

Well, this man loves a woman  
>I gave you everything I had<br>Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
>Baby, please don't treat me bad<p>

—Juro que no seria mala, si alguien me ama de esa manera, dios te juro que no seria mala—volví a gritar con desesperación, esperando que dios me oyera y mis vecinos no llamaran a un hospital psiquiátrico, pensado que me volví loca.

When a man loves a woman,  
>Down deep in his soul<br>She can bring him such misery  
>If she plays him for a fool, he's the last one to know<br>Lovin' eyes don't ever see

Well, this man loves a woman  
>I gave you everything I had<br>Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
>Baby, please don't treat me bad<p>

When a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels  
>'Cause baby baby baby you're my world<p>

—Yo quiero que un hombre me ame, solo eso, no es mucho pedir, solo quiero que me amen— grite al ultimo y como si fuera lo suficientemente masoquista volví a repetir la canción.

Hasta que oí que la puerta de mi departamento se abrió, intente levantarme, pero como ya me había acabado la botella de vino, se darán cuenta que mis movimientos no eran nada coordinados, y mis sentidos menos, pero por primera vez di gracias a dios, por haberme embriagado, por que ahí estaba el, el hombre que amo, mirándome preocupado, pero como sabia que solo era una alucinación de mi borrachera, no importaba, aunque fuera solo en alucinación ahí estaba el, mi Darien.

**DPOV **

Llegue al edificio de Sere, agradecía a todos los santos que ella no se acordara que me había dado un juego de llaves, subí al elevador, y cuando llegue a su piso, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, escuche una canción, muy conocida, ya que todas la mujeres que había conocido en mi vida alucinaban con esa canción When a man loves a woman (cuando un hombre ama a una mujer), conforme me fui acercando al departamento de bella se escuchaba mas fuerte, en cuanto estuve enfrente de la puerta, también podía escuchar los gritos de bella.

—Yo quería que alguien me amara, ¿yo también merezco que me amen no? —grito con desesperación, mientras la música seguía, eso me rompió el corazón, ella estaba sufriendo por mi estúpida culpa.

—Juro que no seria mala, si alguien me ama de esa manera, dios te juro que no seria mala— grito de nuevo, yo no resistí mas y entre al departamento, ella estaba en el sillón, con una botella de vino entre sus manos, me di cuenta que había sido noche de llanto como lo llamaba mi hermana rei, por que vi el bote de helado y mi pañuelos desechables, ella intento pararse pero al parecer su estado etílico no se lo permitió.

La famosa canción comenzó a sonar de nuevo, me acerque a ella, que parecía que estaba viendo una alucinación.

—¿Sere estas bien?- le pregunte quitándole la botella de las manos

—Dari tas aquí—confirmado estaba totalmente ebria

—Ven vamos para que te acuestes en tu cama—tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero eso era imposible.

—No, no, no, no tas qui, eres mi imaginación—poniendo sus tibias manos es mi cara, ella creía que me estaba imaginando así que tenia que demostrarle que no era producto de su imaginación.

La cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación, ella me abrazo por el cuello y puso su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me engañaste? —pregunto con al aire,

—Por estúpido, pero te juro que te amo con toda el alma— respondí depositándola en la cama, pero ella no me soltaba del cuello, sus ojos se pusieron fijos en los míos, veía el dolor que tenia y que yo había ayudado a acrecentar.

—Ámame esta noche—me pidió

—Te amare todas las noches de mi vida—respondí antes de posar mis labios sobre los de ella, la canción seguía sonando, y la verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida, esa canción me gustaba, por que decía todo lo que yo sentía por Sere, todo lo que seria capaz de hacer, sabia que todas las palabras que dijera en estos momentos, ella mañana no la recordaría, pero me encargaría de recordárselas, no nada mas mañana si no siempre.

Me puse encima de ella, disfrutando de sus cálidos labios, de sus besos que me llevaban al cielo, sus manos estaban en mi cabello, como si de esa forma ella estuviera segura de que no me iría.

Baje mis labios a su cuello, quería olerlo, disfrutarlo, lamer y marcar cada parte de su piel, ella también besaba mi cuello, aunque ahora sin manos tan diestras como antes, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, yo baje uno de los tirantes de su blusa, para poder explorar sus hombros, acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, como ternura, con devoción.

Las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer, poco a poco, ella parecía que la borrachera se le estaba pasando, y yo más que feliz por que así ella si se acordaría que esta noche no seria solo sexo, esa noche haríamos el amor.

Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, acariciándonos, besándonos, recorriendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, entregándonos el alma en esas caricias, de su boca y de la mía, salían palabras de amor y te quieros, se sentía que de ambas partes eran sinceros, los dos nos amábamos, y esa noche nos lo estábamos diciendo entre las sabanas, cuando la penetre lo hice lentamente, esta noche no había prisas, ni la pasión desenfrenada de siempre, solo había amor, ternura, y cada caricia y cada beso de mi parte también un perdóname, por que eso era lo que yo mas quería que ella me perdonara.

Le hice el amor lentamente, nuestros gemidos y jadeos, eran ahogados por nuestros besos, ambos nos estábamos conociendo realmente bien por primera vez, ella pasaba sus manos por mis caderas y mis nalgas mientras que yo enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y ni me importa, por que si por mi fuera pasaría la vida dentro de ella, por que cada vez que salía de ella, me sentía vació, solo, triste, pero cuando los llegamos al orgasmo, un orgasmo ocasionado por el amor, me tumbe a su lado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no eran necesarias las palabras en este momento.

Sere acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo por la cintura y claro que yo aferre uno de mis brazos a la cintura de ella y con el otro acariciaba su brazo, ella se quedo completamente dormida y yo me quede completamente feliz.

No podía dormir, así que después de un rato, me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Sere, fui a la sala y apague el estéreo, juro que me aprendí la canción, pero entre mas la escuchaba, mas me daba cuenta que ella decía todo lo que yo sentí por Sere.

Tome un poco de agua y regrese a la habitación y vi que Sere estaba despierta y al parecer si se acordaba de todo,

—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunto señalándome el lugar donde yo estaba acostado para me acostara de nuevo

—Fui a apagar el estéreo y a tomar un poco de agua—acomodándonos de nuevo en la posición que estábamos antes de que yo me levantara, solo que ahora ella enredo sus piernas con las mías.

—No pienso irme—dije, al sentir sus piernas

—Solo me aseguro—dijo y volvió a dormir

Por ahora si pude dormir, eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que ella estaba consciente que había estado conmigo, que ella recordaba lo que había pasado, eso era lo único que yo quería por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente desperté mucho antes que Sere y cuando vi el reloj una sonrisa se estampo en mi cara, eran las 12:00 del medio día, jamás en mi vida había dormido, tanto, sabia que cuando Sere se despertara, se pondría furiosa por no haberse despertado para ir a trabajar, pero ya me encargaría de eso, por lo mientras llame a Jedite.

—Hola—contesto Jedite

—Hola Jedite—dije, aun seguía un poco molesto con el

—¿Qué pasa Darien?, tu sabes donde esta Sere, no ha venido a trabajar y en su casa no contestan ni en su celular—dijo mi cuñado de corrido, se le estaban pegando las manías de mi hermana

—Tranquilo, esta conmigo, solo que esta dormida y no pienso despertaba—dije para que no me empezara a fastidiar con que quería hablar con ella.

—¿Ella esta bien? — pregunto preocupado

—Te aseguro que si, solo que no creo que hoy valla a trabajar.

—¿Por qué? — me pregunto

—Por que no pienso dejarla ir—respondí de inmediato

—Darien por favor, de verdad, ella ha sufrido, no quiero que la lastimes, mira que te quiero como un hermano, pero la voy a cuidar así sea de ti— me advirtió Jedite

—Te juro que no quiero lastimarla Jedite, todo lo contrario, estoy enamorado de ella, hombre estoy enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, así que te prometo que la cuidare.

—Esta bien Darien, pero tampoco la secuestres por mucho tiempo, Sere es una pieza muy importante de esta empresa— dijo Jedite ya mas tranquilo.

—Ok, prometo no secuestrarla muy seguido.

—Ok hermano cuídate—me dijo mi amigo, cuñado, hermano y colgó

Yo volví a acomodarme junto a mi Sere, ella comenzó a removerse, sabia que estaba por despertar así que cerré los ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido.

—Mierda— dijo mi Sere, me imagino que vio el reloj

La sentí moverse, pero nunca despego su cuerpo del mío, y después la escuche que estaba hablando con alguien.

—Hola Jedite…. habla bella—dijo preocupada

—Bien, gracias, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy bien y la verdad es que me quede dormida, pase una noche complicada, de verdad lo siento, pero si quieres en este momento salgo para la oficina.

—Ok Jedite, mil gracias nos vemos mañana—dijo ella, así que me imagino que mi cuñado no le dijo nada de que yo ya le había hablado, sentí como se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho.

—Darien se que estas despierto—dijo con un tono de voz como divertido

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunte, digo no soy actor pero ¿Qué tan malo puedo ser fingiendo que duermo?

—Por que te conozco, y no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos— dijo como si fuera obvio

—¿Y no estas molesta? — pregunte

—No, por que la verdad es que tampoco quiero ir a trabajar.

—¿Y eso? — pregunte divertido

—¿Darien lo que paso anoche que fue? —me pregunto, me daban ganas de pararme a dar un baile o algo así, ella se acordaba de todo.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo? —le pregunte

—Darien, estaba ebria no con lagunas mentales — me dijo

—Sere te amo y se que tu a mi también, pero se que te falle, y no sabes como me siento por eso, pero te he de ser honesto, al principio si me acerque a ti para que te alejaras de Jedite y Malachite pero después me enamore como un idiota de ti— dije tan rápido que pensé que rei me había poseído

—Darien tranquilo respira—me dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

—De verdad Sere, se que es muy difícil para ti creer en mi de nuevo, pero dame una oportunidad, solo una—rogué

—Ok, Darien, pero vamos a ir paso a paso y ahora sin mentiras ni engaños ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo— dije, pero sabia que si bella se enteraba de lo que yo sabia de ella y cual era su relación con Jedite eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero primero tendría que hablar con Jedite para que viéramos la forma de decírselo y ella no me dejara de nuevo, aunque mi plan principal no lo había dejado aun, seguiría con el, ella pasaría el resto de su vida a mi lado, la embarazaría, y ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado seria mas fácil para mi investigar si ella tomaba un método anticonceptivo.

—¿Darien en que te quedaste pensando? —me pregunto

—En que te amo—tomándola de la cara para besarla

—Sabes la semana que entra tengo que viajar a florida— me dijo ella

—¿A que?- le pregunte, con intenciones de pegarme a ese viaje

—Tengo que ir a ver a Seiya kou, el es un cliente de nosotros y al parecer quiere que no hagamos cargo de una campaña de su empresa—me explico, pero mi sangre ya estaba a punto de ebullición.

—Se quien ese pendejo de Seiya—totalmente tenso

—¿Lo conoces? — me pregunto

—Si y no quiero que te acerques a el—molesto

—Pero es un cliente Darien tengo que ir—me dijo tranquila

—¡Tu no vas y no puedo creer que Jedite me haga esto y este trabajando con el hijo de puta ese!— grite y me levante de la cama

—¿Darien que te pasa? —me pregunto

—No vas a ver a ese cabron Serena—dije, no permitiría que el se acercara a ella

—¡Es mi trabajo! — me grito

—No me importa, no lo veras— dije y me metí al baño a tratar de calmarme.

Ella no vería a ese hijo de puta, el no pondría una mano encima de ella, el no volvería a quitarme la felicidad.

**SPOV**

OK que demonios había pasado, por que Darien se había puesto ¿Cómo energúmeno al oír el nombre de Seiya kou?, digo se que no he sido una santa pero Darien no puede estar desconfiando de mi que bueno pensándolo bien, dijo que como era posible que Jedite trabajara con Seiya, así que por lo menos esto no tenia que ver conmigo, pero si tenia que ver con el pasado de Darien, pero yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que a veces cuesta hablar de cosas que duelen y no presionaría a Darien para que me dijera nada, pero si investigaría.

Me levante de la cama y fui a preparar algo de desayunar para que cuando Darien saliera del baño que por cierto ya lleva 20 minutos, pudiera relajarse.

Prepare wafles, pique un poco de fruta y agradecía al cielo tener jugo, puse la mesa y oí como la puerta del baño se abría.

—¿Sere has visto mi camisa? —pregunto Darien desde la habitación, aun se oía molesto

—Si—conteste

—¿Dónde esta? — me pregunto

—En la cocina—le dije, el llego a la cocina y cuando vio que su camisa la traía puesta yo, ya no dijo nada.

—Si quieres te la doy— le dije y comencé a desabrocharla el se quedo anonadado

—No la verdad es que ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí— respondió

—¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunte poniendo el jugo en la mesa

—Algo— me dijo, pero su tono de voz era mas tranquilo,

Desayunamos de lo mas tranquilos, platicamos de varias cosas, el por fin me empezó a contar mas de el y de su familia.

—Por cierto, mi hermana y mina se quieren disculpar contigo—dijo el y eso me dejo bastante sorprendida

—Darien, de verdad que no importa, mira que yo también me porte mal con ellas.

—Ambas partes cometieron errores, pero por lo que se, ¿antes se llevaban bien no? — me pregunto

—Si, la verdad es que las dos son chicas muy buenas—dije sinceramente

—Ya vez amor, pues deberías de hablar con ellas, por que no las invitas a tomar un café—me dijo

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —pregunte

—Claro, además de que vas a empezar a convivir más con ellas—Me dijo

—¿Por qué? —pregunte sin saber a que se refería con eso de convivir.

—Por que quiero que conozcas a mi familia—dijo como si fuera obvio

—¿Darien estas seguro? — pregunte—tu hermana y mina ya le han de haber contado a tus padres de mi.

—Me imagino que si, pero eres la mujer que amo, así que tranquila mis padres te aceptaran—dándome una de esas sonrisas que me llevaban al cielo

—Ok, si tu lo dices— dije—¿amor te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije

—Claro que si amor.

—¿Sin que te enojes? —pregunte y el de inmediato supo por donde iba mi pregunta

—Amor no quiero hablar de kou, pero se que es tu trabajo y se que debes ir, pero yo iré contigo—dijo

—Me encanta la idea— respondí feliz, Darien no me había dicho que era lo que pasaba con kou, pero el que me dijera que iría conmigo me ilusionaba mas que nada en el mundo.

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, Darien me ayudo a lavar los platos, y nos fuimos a "bañar" ya que mas que baño fue otra sesión de sexo deliciosa, después fuimos a su departamento, era la primera vez que yo iba, y ahora entendía por que nunca me había llevado, había fotos de su familia por toda la sala, era obvio que me daría cuenta que era hermano de Rei.

El me dijo que si quería que nos quedáramos esa noche en su casa, pero la verdad prefería que nos fuéramos a la mía, así que el hizo una pequeña maleta y salimos de su departamento, eso me encanto, por que quería decir que no solo pensaba quedarse una sola noche conmigo y yo ya estaba pensando que cajón desocuparle y que ropa ya no usaba para sacarle y dejarle espacio en mi armario, por primera vez me sentía feliz, amada, completa y totalmentesatisfecha, ya no tenia que andar buscando de cama en cama para que me amaran una noche o mas bien para hacerme creer a mi misma que me amaban una noche.

El día al lado de Darien había sido maravilloso, el había insistido en que compráramos comida china para cenar, aunque yo le había querido cocinar, pero el me quería consentir y la verdad es que yo encantada me dejaba.

Estábamos viendo una película mientras cenábamos, (como perder a un hombre en 10 días), Darien me decía que jamás llegara a su casa con un perro.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte divertida

—Por que no amor, yo no podría cuidarlo.

—Pero yo pensaba regalarte uno—dije tiernamente,

—¿De verdad? —me pregunto preocupado, pensó que había lastimado mis sentimientos

—No, la verdad es que no—riendo

—Sere—me dijo en tono de regaño y yo reí—Por cierto amor, ¿estas usando algún método anticonceptivo?- me pregunto

—No, la píldora ya no me estaba cayendo bien aparte has sido la única pareja que he tenido las ultimas semanas y siempre me he cuidado con condón, ¿que tu no? — pregunte preocupada

—Claro que siempre me he cuidado amor, lo que pasa es que bueno se nos ha pasado algunas veces, ¿pero no creo que pase nada o si? —me pregunto muy tranquilo y eso hizo que yo también estuviera tranquila

—No, no creo que pase nada—dije—pero no estaría de mas que nos cuidáramos, si quieres yo puedo usar algún método—dije, tal vez el ya no quería usar el condón

—No amor tranquila yo seguiré cuidándome—dándome un beso en la frente

De verdad que mi vida no podía ser mejor, lo tenía literalmente todo, lo que siempre soñé un buen trabajo, era independiente, mi departamento propio, el auto de mis sueños, pero sobre todo alguien que me amara y me cuidara lo tenia todo.

Darien se quedo nuevamente esa noche en mi departamento, obviamente no dormimos mucho, ya que gracias a dios tenia en mi cama a un hombre insaciable y era mío.

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes que el para poder bañarme y no llegar tarde al trabajo, cuando salí de la ducha Darien ya estaba despierto.

—Sabes que no me gusto despertar y no verte a mi lado—me dijo serio

—Lo se amor, pero conociéndote como te conozco no me dejarías levantar hasta hacerme el amor de nuevo y después te meterías al baño conmigo y me volverías a hacer tuya y yo llegaría tarde al trabajo—explique

—Pues no vallas a trabajar—dijo juguetonamente

—Si claro —sarcástica

—¿Quieres que comamos juntos? — me pregunto

—Claro—dije feliz

—Ok, paso por ti a las dos, no mejor subo a tu oficina por ti—mientras se levantaba de la cama

—Por cierto ya te desocupe una gaveta del baño—dije como si no importara mucho, pero por dentro me moría por ver su reacción, me aterraba que yo me estuviera adelantando

—Gracias amor, necesitaba un lugar donde poner mis cosas—dándome un beso en la mejilla y se metió al baño, y yo como una loca adolescente comencé a dar brincos de emoción.

Comencé a arreglarme para irme a la oficina, pero antes quería dejarle el desayuno listo a Darien, así que me apresure a poner el café y a picar un poco de fruta, tendría que ir al súper a hacer la despensa, ya que no tenía casi nada.

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación, casi hizo que tuviera un orgasmo, y eso que estaba vestido imagínense lo que me provocaba cuando estaba desnudo, traía un traje negro impecable, que era de tres piezas, casi me da un infarto, se veía jodidamente sexy.

Ambos desayunamos, y cada quien se fue para su trabajo, pero como todo un caballero me acompaño hasta mi bebe (mi auto) y después el se fue en su flamante volvo.

En cuanto llegue a la oficina, las miradas de todas la chicas de ahí se posaron en mi, pero por primera vez no las mire retadora, todo lo contrario, hoy hasta las salude, si lo se, ¿lo que hace el amor no?, y es que hoy especialmente me había puesto un traje sumamente entallado color gris, de falda corta, ya que sabia que si Darien subía por mi a mi oficina , no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tomarme ahí y yo no me quejaría mucho para ser honesta.

Desde que llegue a la oficina, no había tenido un segundo de respiro, por un día que había faltado, se me había juntado mucho trabajo, pero valió la pena eso era un hecho.

Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenia, no había podido quitarme de la cabeza dos cosas, una, que Darien me había dicho que llamara a su hermana y a mina y la segunda que era lo que había pasado entre Darien y Seiya kou.

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en alguna de esas cosas ya que mina y rei aparecieron en mi oficina, en cuanto las vi, me levante de mi silla, ya que con ellas venia otra señora que juro con sangre que era la mama de Darien ya que se parecía mucho a el, pero también juro que deje de respirar.

—Buenas tardes —tratando de calmar mis nervios

—Hola Sere— dijo rei apenada

—Si vienes buscar a Malachite o a jedite, no están salieron a una junta—tratando de sonar tranquila

—Antes que nada, quiero presentarme, soy luna chiba la madre de Darien—dijo la señora, quien rodeo el escritorio y me dio un abrazo y un beso.

—Mucho gusto señora, soy Serena Tsukino—dije ahora mas nerviosa

—Nada de señora soy luna, pero me puedes decir suegra o mama—dijo ella sonriente

—Gracias a mi también me gustaría que llamara Sere-—un poco mas tranquila— pero siéntense, ¿gustan algo de tomar? — pregunte cortésmente

—No gracias- dijeron las tres

—Hola bella- por fin hablo mina

—Hola.

—¿Me entere que ayer no viniste a trabajar estabas enferma? —me pregunto rei

—No para nada, solo que tuve cosas que arreglar—con una sonrisa recordando el día de ayer

—No lo puedo creer, Darien no te dejo venir a trabajar, ese hijo mío de verdad que no te deja ni respirar—dijo luna con una sonrisa

—No, fue mi culpa— dije de inmediato

—Pues a mi de da mucho gusto que mi hermano y tu estén juntos—dijo rei y eso me dejo en shock

—Si hacen una linda pareja, y de verdad que Darien te quiere, mira que quería romperles la cara a jedite y a Malachite—dijo mina, ¿ahora si que detengan el mundo, llego el Apocalipsis o algo así?

—¿Perdón? — pregunte como tonta

—Si lo que pasa es que tú no sabes, pero Malachite y jedite ya nos aclararon que nunca paso nada entre ustedes y nosotras nos pasamos un poco y queríamos discúlpanos—dijo rei

—Rei la que tiene que disculparse soy yo mira que…— intente hablar pero rei me corto

—No importa Sere, lo que importa ahora es que ya esta todo aclarado y que tu estas con mi hermano y que nosotras seremos muy buenas amigas— dijo rei entusiasmada

—OK— fue lo único que pude decir

—¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? —sabiendo que a lo mejor estaba tentando mi suerte

—Claro – dijeron las tres

—¿Conocen a Seiya kou? — pregunte

—¿Por que lo conoces?- pregunto luna nerviosa

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con el? —pregunto mina

—¿El sabe que eres novia de Darien? — pregunto rei histéricamente

—No, lo que pasa es que el la semana que entra tengo que viajar a florida a ver lo de una campaña con el, pero no lo conozco en persona—dije honestamente, —pero cuando le dije a Darien reacciono como ustedes, bueno no, la verdad es que lo tomo bastante mal—ahora la que estaba nerviosa era yo

—¿Y que dijo Darien?- pregunto esme

—Pues casi me mata primero y me dijo que no iba a ir a ese viaje y después me dijo que el me acompañaría—omitiendo todas la grosería que me dijo de Seiya

—Sere, no te acerque mucho a kou—dijo mina

—¿Pero que es lo que pasa? —pregunte

—Darien estuvo a punto de matar a Seiya— dijo rei

—¿Qué? — pregunte

—Sere, ¿Darien no te ha contado nada de sus años universitarios? — pregunto luna

—No , ¿Por qué? —pregunte

—Sere, te lo diré si juras no decirle a darien que te lo dijimos—me dijo rei y eso me puso nerviosa

—Lo juro— dije segura

—Ok— dijo mina mirando a rei y a luna

—Mira cuando Darien estaba en la universidad estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica llamada Kristen, el le pidió a ella que se casaran, y por supuesto ella acepto feliz, Darien tuvo que ir a Paris, por unos asuntos de su padre, tardaría dos semanas en regresar , pero Darien llego antes de su viaje, y para darle una sorpresa a kristen no le aviso, así que cuando Darien llego al departamento donde vivía con ella, se encontró a kristen con otro hombre en la cama— dijo luna tristemente

—Y ese hombre kou— dije como afirmación

—Si, Seiya era "amigo" de Darien, eran inseparables— dijo rei

—Darien enloqueció y casi mata a Seiya a golpes, y Seiya en venganza se caso con kristen—dijo mina

—Bueno, entonces ese kou no se me acercara- dije tranquila

—Sere no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir si- me dijo rei

—Ok, no me ofendo dime.

—Darien desde que pasó eso, se la paso de cama en cama y bueno Seiya y Darien siempre se han quitado las mujeres—dijo rei

—¿Cómo? — la verdad es que no entendía

—Que a Seiya no le importa si esta casado o no, siempre busca como fregar a Darien y sabe que su talón de Aquiles son la mujeres, antes a Darien no le importaba si le quitaba una amante o no, pero se contigo será totalmente diferente si Seiya se te acerca de mas no se como pueda reaccionar Darien— dijo reí preocupada

—Valla ya entiendo— y claro que entendía, Darien tenia miedo de que Seiya me sedujera y yo con la fama que me cargo, pueda caer, lo que Darien no sabe es que yo solo le pertenezco a el.

—Y lo mas seguro es que te topes también con kristen— me dijo mina

—¿Tengo que preocuparme? — pregunte ya preocupada

—No, se ve que Darien te ama— dijo luna regalándome una sonrisa cálida.

—Bueno yo no tengo de que preocuparme, pero si esa kristen esta cerca sabrá quien es Serenity Tsukino y por kou no se preocupen que no le daré ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar conmigo a solas—dije segura.

—Gracias bella, se que darien no se repondría esta vez—dijo luna con preocupación.

—Tranquilas de verdad, que jamás haría nada para lastimar a Darien— dije, y primero me sacaba la sangre gota a gota que lastimar a mi Darien.

Ellas estuvieron un rato más conmigo, y de hecho quedamos para ir de compras el fin de semana ya que según rei yo tenía que verme radiante por si estaba la tal kristen, así que nos veríamos el sábado.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero lo único que me importaba, era una cosa, que llegara el día que estuviera frente a frente con Seiya Kou y su esposa para ponerlos en su lugar por haber lastimado a Darien.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ahora si las cosas se ablandaron un poco no creen jajaja, en el siguiente cap, se verán Darien y Seiya frente a frente ujuju, la confrontación ¿Qué pasara?

Sin más comentarios que agregar solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2012, espero que haya paz que se encuentren llena de bendiciones sus familiares y amigos y que dios los bendiga

Nos vemos

Los quiere

Liliana


	6. Frente a frente

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** por fin regrese chicas una disculpa por mi gran ausencia es lo mas que me he tardado pero; entiéndame por favor ya les había dicho anteriormente que no tenia una fecha exacta de cuando iba a poder actualizar y la verdad la universidad ocupo la mayoría de mi tiempo en todos estos meses, y aun así lo seguirá ocupando pero lo importante es que ya termine el semestre y estoy de vacaciones por favor les pido paciencia y comprensión también x mi situación económica cuando vean que no he actualizado

También dedico las actualizaciones de hoy a mi tía María López **(q.e.p.d) **que lamentablemente nos entristeció con su partida ya que el pasado viernes 01 de junio falleció debido a un paro cardiaco que sufrió y que la ultima vez que la vi fue hace 2 semanas y aunque ella vivía en otro estado siempre recordare que; cada vez que la visitaba ella me trataba con cariño y amor eso siempre lo tendré presente y la extrañare mucho, me duele su partida pero se que con el tiempo ese dolor ira disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un recuerdo menos doloroso creo que necesitaba sacarme esto perdón si cuento mis penas aquí creo que es una forma de desahogarme. Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia.

Por fin aquí tienen lo que tanto esperaban el encuentro entre Darien y Seiya

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**5. Frente a frente**

**DPOV **

Sere me comento que mi madre, rei y mina fueron a verla a su oficina a hacer las paces con ella, me daba mucho gusto, por que así mi familia se daría cuenta que tipo de mujer era mi hermosa Serena.

Lo único que me tenia aun bastante preocupado era el viaje a florida, Seiya me vería con Sere y conociéndolo haría todo lo posible para separarme de Serena como lo hizo con Kristen, pero no se lo permitiría, Sere era mía y la amaba y así seguirán las cosas ella conmigo.

El día en que teníamos que viajar a florida llego, para mi sorpresa también viajaban Jedite y Malachite y obviamente rei y mina, eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero conociendo a Seiya kou, no le importaría nada y menos si su objetivo era fastidiarme.

Viajamos a florida en el avión privado de los chiba, mina, rei y serena cada día se llevaban mejor, Malachite y Jedite iban revisando unos contratos y yo iba pidiendo al cielo que sere no se dejara seducir por kou.

Cuando llegamos a florida, en vez de irnos a un hotel nos fuimos a una casa que mis padres tenían ahí, nos acomodamos, cada pareja en sus habitaciones y después salimos a comer.

_Por cierto hoy veremos a kou en una cena que organizo_ nos dijo jedite

_Si ya me había llegado la invitación_ dijo Sere casi en un susurro para que yo no la oyera , pero hoy mas que nunca estaba atento a lo que ella decía.

_Es una cena de gala _ dijo Malachite

_Hijo de puta_ fue lo único que pude decir

_Amor tranquilo – me pidió serena

_Claro _ respondí

Mina prefirió cambiar de tema y comenzaron a hablar de mil tonterías, pero a mi cabeza de vino una cosa, kristen estaría ahí nos volveríamos a topar, ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar al volver a verla? ¿Cómo va reaccionar ella al verme? Pero la pregunta mas importante es ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Serena al saber quien es kristen?, esas preguntas comenzaron a asaltar mi mente.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, no pude hablar mucho con Sere ya que tenia que arreglarse para la dichosa cena donde conocería a kou y donde todos mis miedos e inseguridades saldrían a la luz.

Serena se fue a la habitación donde se estaban quedando rei y jedite, ya que ahí se arreglarían las mujeres.

Después de 4 horas, como lo oyen 4 horas , las mujeres bajaron a la sala , donde nosotros las estábamos esperando, las primeras en bajar fueron rei y mina y la verdad es que se veían muy hermosas, nos la ultima en bajar fue Sere, cuando la vi, deje de respirar, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, dios solo con verla me había excitado, traía un vestido largo , pero que tenia una abertura en una de sus piernas, que unos centímetros mas y juro que podrías ver si traía tanga o no, estaba totalmente entallado a su hermoso cuerpo y claro que hacia que sus perfectas curvas se resaltaran mas, llevaba unas zapatillas muy altas, como demonios pueden caminar las mujeres con eso, pero lo que si se es que hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho mas hermosas y largas , dios me imaginaba recorriendo esas hermosas piernas con mi lengua , y romper esos centímetros de tela que cubrían su centro y hundirme en el, era lo único que pensaba, cuando alguien me saco de mis calientes pensamientos.

_Cierra la boca_ se burlo Malachite

_Cállate_ le dije, dándole una mirada envenenada

_¿Te gusta como me veo?_ me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

_No sales así_ dije

_¿Por que?_ me pregunto mordiendo su labio

_Por que estoy a punto de violarte_ dije y no me importo que todos estuvieran ahí escuchando

_Ok mucha información para mi_ dijo jedite

_Mejor vámonos antes de que estos dos que al parecer se quedaron en la edad de la hormona alborotada, se empiecen a arrancar la ropa_ dijo rei y jalo a sere hacia fuera.

Habíamos decidido que cada pareja se iría en su auto, yo tenia un mercedes convertible, color plata que me encantaba usar cuando venia a florida.

Ayude a sere a subir al auto y ella intencionalmente me dejo ver que no llevaba ropa interior, dios esta mujer era ardiente y me quería volver mas loco por ella.

En el camino al lugar donde seria la cena no hablamos mucho, ya que ella estaba pensativa y yo la verdad es que estaba nervioso.

Cuando llegamos, el valet parking, se acerco para ayudar a Sere a bajar del auto y casi lo mato al ver como el muy idiota devoraba a Sere con la mirada, así que me acerque mas rápido y la tome por la cintura fuertemente, como demostrando que esa mujer era mía, ella solo me dio una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

Esperamos a los demás para entrar todos juntos, sabia que lo hacían para darme el apoyo moral que ahorita necesitaba , pero sobre todo para que Malachite y jedite estuvieran cerca de mi por si me daban ganas de matar a Seiya a golpes y ahora si no fallaría en matarlo si se acercaba de mas a Sere.

Entramos al salón y había bastante gente que yo conocía, así que comenzamos a saludar a todo el mundo, y claro que yo presentaba a Sere como mi novia, ya que varios hombres incluso los que iban con sus esposas se la comían con la mirada por una lado me gustaba ya que ellos la deseaban pero jamás la tendrían por que era mía.

El momento mas temido por todos llego Seiya se acercaba a nosotros y venia con ella, con la mujer que alguna vez ame, con la mujer que me había roto mis sueños, la que se había burlado de mi, con kristen su flamante esposa, mi ex prometida.

_Jedite que gusto verte aquí_ dijo Seiya

_Buenas noches – dijo jedite serio

_Rei chiba hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos_ dijo Seiya saludando a mi hermana

_No el suficiente _ contesto mi hermana con una sonrisa

_ Malachite, mina que gusto que nos acompañen_ Seiya burlonamente

_Es nuestra obligación, no nuestro gusto_ contesto Malachite

_Darien_ mirándome desafiante

_Seiya_ conteste de la misma manera

_Ya conocen a mi esposa kristen ¿verdad?_ pregunto señalándola

_Buenas noches_ dijo ella mirándome fijamente

_Y tu debes ser Serenity Tsukino_ dijo Seiya tomando a mi Sere de la mano y el muy cerdo se la beso

_Si mucho gusto_ contesto ello educadamente

_Ella es mi esposa kristen _ y las presento el muy perro, Sere estiro su mano para saludar a kristen y ella se la devolvió, pero las dos se mandaban miradas asesinas, no se por que tuve el presentimiento de que ella sabia quien había sido kristen en mi vida.

_Mucho gusto_ dijo kristen a bella

_He oído hablar mucho de ti Serenity_ dijo Seiya

_Espero que cosas buenas_ respondió en tono profesional

_Si, eres temida en el mundo de los negocios_ dijo Seiya divertido

_Me imagino, pero solo en el mundo de lo negocios _

_Por lo que se, eres soltera y sin hijos_ el muy pendejo y yo a cada minuto podía controlarme menos para no golpearlo ya que estaba devorando a mi Sere con la mirada.

_Bueno , no soy casada, pero no soy tan soltera_ respondió ella

_¿Tu novio viene contigo?- pregunto kristen

_Darien chiba _ ella señalándome

_Mira eso si es sorpresa, no sabia que Darien tuviera novia la última que tuvo fue hace muchos años_ dijo Seiya

_Demasiados años, ¿no me digas que ya sentaste cabeza darien?_ pregunto kristen

_Bueno no se preocupen no soy su novia_ dijo Sere y todos la miramos, ¿Cómo que no era mi novia?, estaba apunto de hablar pero ella me gano _ soy su mujer_ dijo ella mirando a kristen y matándola con la mirada., eso nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta, pero así era mi Sere, era directa y concisa era una perra y la amaba con locura.

_Por que no pasan a su mesa, después hablaremos de negocios_ dijo Seiya mirándome

Todos nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, yo iba que no me creí lo que acababa de decir bella, mina y rei iban riendo como tontas y Malachite y jedite miraban a Sere extrañados.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que era redonda y agradecí que la mesa solo fuera para nosotros.

_Serena ¿tu sabes algo verdad?_ le pregunte una vez que todos estuvimos sentados

_¿Por que piensas eso?_ me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

_Por que te conozco_ conteste

_Tu tranquilo amor y disfruta de la noche_ me dijo ella y se giro para poder hablar con rei y mina

La velada estaba pasando sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que llego Seiya a nuestra mesa en compañía de ella, su esposa lo peor es que se sentaron en nuestra mesa, sin ningún tipo de invitación.

_¿Como la están pasando?- pregunto seiya

_Muy bien gracias una fiesta maravillosa_ contesto sere

_¿Así que ustedes están juntos?_ pregunto kristen

_Si, ¿a poco no hacemos una maravillosa pareja?_ pregunto sere

_Mi esposo y yo conocemos a Darien desde hace mucho tiempo_ dijo kristen , yo no sabia que demonios se proponía pero no iba a permitir que arruinaran lo que yo tenia con sere

_¿Si desde la universidad no?_ le contesto sere, y con esa respuesta ya no tuve mas dudas serena sabia mi historia con Seiya y kristen

_Si, no me digas que el te contó_ pregunto Seiya divertido

_No, claro que no, nosotros no hablamos de cosas sin importancia_ dijo sere con toda naturalidad, ninguno de nosotros pudo contener la carcajada, y eso le molesto a Seiya pero sobre todo a kristen.

_Que buena velada_ dijo rei con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Me gusta trabajar con mujeres con carácter_ dijo Seiya

_¿No será mas bien que te gustan la mujeres de Darien?- pregunto mina

_No cambias mina_ le dijo kristen

_No tengo por que_ contesto mi cuñada

_Me imagino que Darien debe de cuidarte mucho, ya sabes con eso de que es muy celoso con sus mujeres aunque siempre termine perdiéndolas_ dijo kristen

_Bueno, que el solo ha perdido una mujer que realmente le interesaba y que jamás podrá tener_ dijo Seiya burlándose

_Sabes Seiya, la única mujer que realmente me ha interesado es Sere y no tengo por que celarla_ conteste por primera vez en la noche

_En eso tienes razón cariño, no tienes por que celarme, no existe un hombre mejor en el mundo para mi _ me dijo sere mirándome a los ojos.

_Tal vez no has conocido a otros_ le dijo Seiya acercándose demasiado a sere

_Te aseguro que si he conocido a otros, pero todos son poca cosa junto a darien te lo aseguro y como ya tengo todo lo que necesito en un hombre con el, no me interesa conocer a un estúpido que lo único interesante que pude tener el la vida es dinero, por que en todo lo demás en una mierda bien hecha_ dijo Sere y yo comencé a reír descaradamente

_¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?_ pregunto Seiya lleno de coraje

_No, claro que no,_ dijo Sere con tono indignado _pero si a alguien le queda la descripción que acabo de dar no es culpa mía_ con fingida inocencia en la voz.

_Valla darien de verdad tus gustos han cambiado bastante_ dijo kristen

_¿Por que lo dices?_ pregunte divertido

_Nunca te habían gustado las mujeres con tanto carácter por así decirlo_ contesto ella

_La verdad es que con serena todo ha sido diferente, cuando la conocí a ella, me di cuenta que todas la mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida antes eran caprichos o diversión, pero con ella se que será la llevara el apellido chiba_dije feliz

_Ella si es merecedora de llevarlo, y no sabes el gusto que nos da que mi hermano halla sentado cabeza con una mujer como sere, todas las que le habíamos conocido eran poca cosa_ dijo rei feliz

_Te recuerdo que yo estuve a punto de casarme con tu hermano_ dijo kristen con una sonrisa y sentí como sere se tenso a mi lado

_Por eso lo digo querida_le dijo mi hermana

_Espero que la vida personal no afecte tu manera de manejar los negocios jedite_ le dijo Seiya

_Claro que no, por eso estamos aquí_ le contesto tranquilo mi cuñado

_Que bueno saberlo, ya que Seiya y yo iremos a new york, así que nos veremos mas seguido_ dijo kristen mirándome directamente

_Claro, nos encontraremos en algún lugar _conteste

_¿De verdad?_ pregunto kristen

_Claro, sere y yo salimos mucho, me gusta consentir a mi mujer_ conteste

_Ahh claro_dijo ella

_Bueno pues que sigan disfrutando la velada_ dijo Seiya y se fue junto con su esposa.

_Zorra- dijo sere

_Eso es quedarse corto_ le dijo mina

_Amor tranquila _ le dije al oído

_¿Tranquila?, quieres que este tranquila cuando la operada esa, ¿acaba de decirme en mi cara que te va a buscar?_ pregunto muy molesta mas bien furia

_A mi no me interesa nadie que no seas tu_ le respondí de inmediato

_Sabes sere no pasa nada si perdemos este contrato_Dijo jasper

_¿Perdón?_ le pregunto. Sere, yo tampoco entendía lo que quería decir con eso

_Lo que jedite quiere decir es que si lo perdemos no nos afecta, solo que hay formas de perderlo_ agrego Malachite

_Si nos podemos divertir por que no hacer_dijo jedite

_Me parece genial _ dijo sere con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Todos comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas, la verdad es no entendía por que demonios había estado tan nervioso de esta noche, cuando vi a kristen no sentí nada y menos después de ver al monumento de mujer que tenia a mi lado.

Rei le pido a sere y a mina que la acompañaran al tocador, cuando sere se fue con ellas, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando kristen apareció en mi mesa.

_¿Te han dejado solo cariño?_ pregunto en mi oído, jedite y Malachite se les salían los ojos , yo me levante de inmediato, Serena estaba celosa no quería ni imaginarme de lo que era capaz si llegaba y veía algo raro.

_No_ conteste

_¿Donde esta tu acompañante?_ pregunto con burla

_En el tocador_ conteste serio

_Mmm, por que no bailamos, no creo que le moleste _ me dijo ella

_No, no creo que le moleste a ella, me molesta a mí_ le respondí

_¿Aun me odias amor?_ me pregunto la muy cínica

_No vales tanto_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Se que aun sientes algo por mi_ dijo acercándose mas a mi

_Kristen comportante _ le dijo jedite que ya se había levanto

_No estoy haciendo nada malo_ dijo ella con una voz tonta

_Si, me estas molestando a mi_ conteste

_Y no te recomiendo que hagas enojar a Serenity, por tu salud física y moral no te metas con ella y aléjate de darien_ le dijo Malachite que ya estaba también levantado.

_No me imagino a darien con una mujer de tanto carácter_ dijo kristen con burla

_Pues no te lo imagines, por así soy y aleja tu garras de el_ dijo sere que estaba parada atrás de kristen y su cara no era nada feliz.

_No pensé que fueras celosa_ le dijo kristen a sere, ahora las dos estaban paradas frente a frente y viéndose retadoramente y yo tragando en seco, claro que de inmediato me puse al lado de serena

_¿Quieres que hablemos claro?_ le pregunto serena a kristen y mientras que mis nervios me estaba destrozando

_Me encantaría_ le contesto kristen

_No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento_ dijo rei que también se estaba poniendo nerviosa

_Yo creo que es el mejor momento, ya que darien esta aquí_ dijo kristen sin dejar de mirar a sere

_¿Que es lo que quieres?_ le pregunto

_Creo que es obvio querida_ le contesto kristen, mientras que jedite me hacia señas para que tomara a sere de la cintura, mientras que Malachite ya se había puesto atrás de kristen, lo mejor de todo es que ya todo el mundo en la fiesta se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzaban a murmurar.

_No la verdad es que no, ya que lo único obvio aquí es que eres una zorra, pero sabes que querida eso es lo de menos, lo malo es que hasta para saber ser zorra hay que tener clase y tu no la tienes_ dijo mi serena enojada, muy enojada, así que mejor la toma mas fuerte de la cintura.

_¿No me digas?, no me digas que tu juegas al te con darien _ le dijo kristen

_No, claro que no y eso es lo que te esta matando, por que sabes que Darien duerme en mi cama, la que le hace el amor soy yo y te digo un secreto lo hacemos todas las noches y grita mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz y eso querida de jode la vida_ le contesto, esto de verdad se estaba poniendo peligroso **(N.A. esta parte me recuerda a la canción de la factoría, ese hombre es mío)**

_Sere cálmate amor por favor_ le pedía yo

_Tienes razón, me jode la vida que el este contigo, me jode que te presente como su mujer, tu me jodes, pero te advierto una cosa una vez tuve a Darien en mi cama rogando mi amor y te puedo jurar que lo volveré a tener_ dijo kristen y sere quería irse encima de ella pero no la deje

_Amor tranquila, recuerda que las pieles viejas y llenas de mierda no me gustan, mejor vámonos_ le dije lo suficientemente alto para que kristen oyera

_Di lo que quieres chiba , pero en mi cama estarás muy pronto_ dijo ella , yo ya no le di importancia y jale a Sere para sacarla de ahí, ella estaba que bufaba del coraje, en cuanto salimos del salón donde era la fiesta, Sere comenzó a maldecir, juro que hasta el mismo diablo le tendría miedo en este momento.

_Hija de puta_ dijo mina que estaba junto a nosotros ya que Malachite había ido a pedir los autos

_Tranquila serena_ le dijo rei

_Sabes que rei que no me molesta que sea una zorra, por que yo no tengo la calidad moral para juzgarla, lo que me molesta es que no pude romperle su estúpida cara de puta barata_

_Amor tranquila y jamás vuelvas a compárate con ella, tu estas muy por encima de ella_ dije, en ese momento llego nuestro auto.

_Nos vemos en la casa_ dije y subí a Sere al auto, por que yo la veía con ganas de regresar a romperle la cara a kristen.

_¿Amor estas bien?_ pregunte

_Darien hazme tuya ahorita_ me dijo

_¿Que?_ pregunte, como no entendiendo lo que me dijo

_Que pares el auto y me hagas el amor ya_ me dijo ella se subió el vestido y me dejo ver la hermosura de sus piernas, sus nalgas y su entrada al cielo.

_Serena espera, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la casa_ pedí

_¿Seguro?_ me pregunto y ella comenzó a masturbarse, esta mujer iba a ocasionar que nos matarnos

No lo pensé mucho y comencé a buscar un lugar donde estacionarme, vi una entrada en la carretera y me metí, la única luz que se veía ahí era la de la luna, en cuanto sere vio que apague el carro, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, esta mujer me encantaba.

Con manos de seda, y digo de seda por que no sentí en que momento me había desabrochado el pantalón y había sacado mi miembro dios, entre sus besos que me dejaban sin aliento y sus jadeos que eran música para mis oídos, ella ya tenia mi paquete posicionado en su entrada.

_Eres mío chiba_ me dijo y se sentó en mí de un solo golpe.

_Oh dios sere_ fue lo único que pude decir, era delicioso, ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi, demonios era tan jodidamente estrecha, era fantástica, deliciosa, ella se movía de manera salvaje, pero me encantaba, me quito la corbata y abrió mi camisa, mis manos estaban en sus nalgas, las apretaba sabia que mañana las tendría marcadas ya que mis apretones no eran muy suaves, pero es que ella sacaba mi lado mas salvaje.

Mi camisa esta totalmente abierta y ella me cabalgaba con mas fuerza, y mordía mi cuello al mismo tiempo, era delicioso

_Sere me voy a venir_ dije con dificultad

_Hazlo corretee dentro de mi, lléname de ti_ me dijo y yo no lo resistí mas era demasiada la excitación.

_Móntame duro, hazlo _ le ordene

_¡Dios!_grito ella

Ella volvió a morder mi cuello y yo el de ella y al parecer ese fue el detonante para que los dos nos viniéramos, y que orgasmo, wow ni siquiera sabia que uno pudiera tener ese tipo de emociones en la vida., ella se quedo un momento mas pegada a mi, después de que recupero la respiración , se bajo de mi.

_Eres mío chiba_ me dijo cuando ya estaba sentada de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto

_Si, solo tuyo, ¿pero que tal si te lo demuestro de nuevo?_ le pregunte

_A la hora que gustes_ me contesto

Yo arranque de nuevo, me urgía llegar a la casa, quería demostrarle hasta que punto era de ella, y se lo demostraría toda la noche

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Espero que les haya gustado el cap., de verdad entiéndame un poco por eso me ausente x mis estudios en la universidad sin mas me despide de ustedes y gracias a todas x sus comentarios y alertas

Alta traición se actualizara en poco días, nomas es que tengo que ver algunos asuntos con respecto a la universida que tiene que ver con mi inscripcion téngame paciencia

Salu2 y besos

_Liliana _


	7. Mordidas y Rasguños

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**6. Mordidas y Rasguños **

**SPOV **

Después de mi primer enfrentamiento con la tal kristen, Darien se ponía muy nervioso cuando sabia que tenia que verla a ella o Seiya, pero se calmaba por sabia que Malachite y Jedite iban conmigo, y les hacia jurar que no dejarían que pasara nada.

Jedite y Malachite por su lado, muchas veces me decían que si la quería golpea tenia todo su apoyo y no se diga mina y reí, ellas me ayudarían a descuartizarla si se los pidiera, pero tenia que conservar la calma, se lo había prometido a Darien.

Nuestros días en florida fueron esplendidos, excepto por las veces que tenia que ver la cara de zorra de kristen y los intentos patéticos de seducción de Seiya.

Cuando llegamos a New York, Jedite y Darien estaba muy raros, como si algo les preocupara, pero por mas que intenté investigar no pude sacar nada, y tenia el leve presentimiento de que Malachite, reí y mina sabían algo, por que cada vez que le preguntaba a alguno de ellos lo que pasaba, me evadían o cambian de tema de inmediato.

Estaba tranquilamente (nótese el sarcasmo) en mi oficina, planeado la visita de los Kou a New York ya que ellos querían firmar el contrato con nosotros, cuando jedite entro a mi oficina con mina, ambos tenían cara de preocupación y angustia en el rostro.

_¿Que les pasa?_ pregunte y lo que mas me sorprendió es que Kakeru entro después que ellos

_Kakeru, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunte preocupada

_Hola Sere_ me dijo Kakeru

_¿Le paso algo a Darien?_ pregunte histéricamente

_No, tranquila, queremos hablar contigo de algo_ me dijo jedite

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunte a ahora desesperada

_Por que no nos sentamos_ dijo mina y pasamos a una pequeña salita que yo tenia en mi oficina

_Serena queremos hablar contigo de tu padre_ dijo Kakeru

_Yo no tengo nada que hablar de el_ respondí tajante y por mas que me agradaran jedite y mina no discutiría esto con ellos.

_Bella…_me llamo jedite

_Jedite, de verdad no quiero ser grosera, pero no me interesa hablar de un hombre que a lo mucho vi tres veces en mi vida_ conteste

_Lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos que decirte algo_ intervino mina

_De verdad que no me interesa saber nada de ese hombre, el muy hijo de perra tuvo otra familia, destruyendo mi vida y la de mi madre, que hubo una época en la que no lo pude culpar por abandonarnos, si mi madre se la pasaba con su coktail de antidepresivos, pero después me di cuenta que yo no tenia la jodida culpa, y a mi también me dejo el maldito_ grite enojada por recordarlo

_Serena cálmate y escúchanos_ dijo Kakeru

_¡No quiero! – grite

_Sere, nosotros conocimos a tu padre_ me dijo Jedite

_¿Que?_ pregunte sorprendida

_Que nosotros lo conocimos, solo que con otro nombre y apellido_ dijo mina

_¿De que carajos hablan?_ pregunte

_Sere alguna vez te hable del hombre que considera mi padre ¿recuerdas?_ me pregunto jedite

_Si y eso ¿Qué?_ cada vez entendía menos

_Te acuerdas del nombre de mi padre, te lo dije varias veces_ me pregunto jedite

_Si, Ken Rubens_ respondí

_¿Y como se llamaba el tuyo?_ pregunto mina

_ Kenji Tsukino y eso ¿Qué jodidos tiene que ver?_ pregunte molesta, encabronada lo que le sigue

_Que Ken Rubens y Kenji Tsukino eran la misma persona – me soltó sam

No entiendo- dije , o mas bien no quería entender creo que estaba muy claro

Bella , el padre de jasper y rosalie es el mismo que el tuyo – dijo Kakeru

_¡No me jodas la vida Kakeru! _ grite, dios esto no podía ser cierto, como era posible que esto estuviera pasando.

_Sere trata de calmarte_ me pido jedite

_¡No me pidas que me calme después de todas las pendejadas que me han dicho!_ grite , yo estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro

_¡¿Crees que esto ha sido fácil para nosotros?!_ me pregunto mina también gritando

_¡Claro que si, ustedes tuvieron su maldita vida resuelta, su madre no se suicido y no tuvieron que ser los recogidos de nadie para no terminar en un orfanato!_ grite, yo comenzaba a ver todo rojo, la ira me estaba consumiendo, pero era algo que en estos momentos no podía detener.

_¡Nunca fuiste una recogida!_ me grito Kakeru

_Claro, que si lo fui, mientras que estos niños bonitos tenían su maldita vida perfecta- dije mirando a jedite y a mina con odio

_¡Estas muy equivocada si piensas eso Serena, por que demonios crees que llevamos el apellido de mi madre y no nuestro padre, no creas que todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas para nosotros, te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera sabíamos el verdadero nombre de nuestro padre y que el no tuvo ni siquiera lo pantalones de reconocernos, por que déjame decirte que nosotros no sabíamos que Kenji o Ken como prefieras llamarlo era nuestro verdadero padre, siempre creímos que el se había casado con nuestra madre después de mina y yo naciéramos, pero te tengo una noticia, no se casaron jamás, así que no creas que para nosotros ha sido fácil, saber que nuestra madre era la amante de nuestro padre!_ me grito jedite de verdad el se veía muy alterado , pero yo no podía calmarme ni siquiera un poco

_Lo mejor será que todos tratemos de calmarnos_ dijo Kakeru

_Dios desde cuando sabes esto Kakeru, ¡desde cuando me has visto la cara de pendeja!_ le grite

_Sere si te calmas y prometes escuchar, te diré todo_ me dijo Kakeru

_Esta bien, y espero esta vez si me digan todo_ dije y me senté de nuevo en el sillón

Jedite comenzó a contarme toda la historia, yo no siquiera recordaba que mi madre y yo alguna vez habíamos ido a buscar a mi padre a casa de su amante, pero cuando jedite me lo dijo , lo recuerdos volvieron de inmediato, conforme el contaba las cosas yo me sentía mas confundida, como era posible que mi padre hubiera hecho todo esto por dinero, jedite y mina hasta cierto punto también eran victimas de la situación , yo sabia de sobremanera que no podía enojarme con ellos, ellos no tenían la culpa, al fin y al cabo también eran unos niños, pero estaban siendo demasiadas noticias para mi en un solo día, después de que jedite me dijera que el estaba enterado de lo que paso con Steven, me entro coraje de que el no se hubiera acercado a mi en esa época, pero también lo entendí , el también estaba muy joven y no podía asimilar las cosas, yo tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

También me aclaro que el no me contrato por el parentesco que tenemos, y que eso me lo podía demostrar con todas las cuentas que yo he manejado, y eso era verdad en mi trabajo era muy buena, pero hasta eso me importaba un pepino en estos momentos

_Serena se que esto es complicado se asimilar de golpe, pero de verdad que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, pero también se que la mas afectada de todo esto has sido tu_ dijo jedite

_Jedite, no se que decirte, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en como demonios paso esto y juro que no se en que momento mi vida se convirtió en un drama de telenovela barata_ conteste sinceramente.

_De verdad que te entiendo_ me dijo mina

_¿Darien sabe todo esto?_ pregunte

_Si, de hecho el casi me obligo a que habláramos contigo hoy, ya que teme que pienses que el te engaño, pero de verdad; que el se entero hace poco y se entero por que quería romperme la cara, ya que pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de ti_ me aclaro rápidamente jedite

_¿Estas enojada con el?_ me pregunto mina

_Mina en estos estoy enojada con todo el pinche mundo_ conteste

_Los Chiba no saben la historia tan detallada como te la acabo de decir y ellos también se enteraron por que estuve a punto de terminar con Rei por tratarte mal_ dijo jedite, y no se por que demonios mi corazón brinco, me sentí bien al saber que alguien estaba dispuesto a renunciar a algo por defenderme, esto es lo que se siente tener hermanos me imagino ¿no?

_De verdad Sere esto ha sido duro para todos, yo también me acabo de enterar hace unos días y te juro que jamás he sentido lastima por ti, mas bien siento indignación y coraje hacia nuestros progenitores _ dijo mina

_Lo se, yo me siento igual_ fue lo único que pude decir

_¿Vas a separarte de Darien?_ pregunto jedite preocupado

_¿Que?_ pregunte_ o sea si estoy enojada y si quiero romperle la cara a medio mundo, pero ¿Por qué demonios dejaría a Darien?

_Darien ha estado afuera desde que llegamos_ dijo mina

_Mas bien toda la familia esta afuera _ comento jedite

_Genial, ahora mi novio piensa que lo voy a dejar, me acabo de enterar que tengo dos hermanos, mi familia política esta afuera y oyó todo mi finísimo vocabulario, nada mas falta que un pájaro me cague ¿no?_ dije tratando de calmarme, pero mina, jedite y Kakeru comenzaron a reír

_No es gracioso ¿saben?_ les cuestione

_Gracias Sere_ me dijo jedite y me abrazo

_Hey yo también estoy_ dijo mina y los tres nos abrazamos

_Bueno creo que es momento de empezar de nuevo, pero quiero aclararles que no dejare de ser una perra ¿ok?_ les dije y con lo de perra sabían que me refería que no me dejaría de nadie

_Lo sabemos, pero serás nuestra perra favorita_ dijo mina

_Por dios tiene tres minutos como hermanas y ya hablar de perra, no quiero saben cuando el cuadro se complete con rei_ comento jedite

_Seremos tres perras_dijimos mina y yo y a la vez que las dos reímos

_De verdad no saben que gusto me da que todo este aclarado_ dijo Kakeru

_Pero aun sigo enojada contigo_ le dije seria

_Cuando te de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate te olvidaras del enojo_ dijo el, el sabia como comprarme

_Bueno pues prepara dos por que yo también estoy enojada_ expreso mina

_Bueno es hora de que tu novio entre antes de que perfore el piso de la recepción_ dijo jedite dando por terminada la conversación

Jedite salió de mi oficina y creo que no habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Darien entro y me abrazo.

_Nena de verdad, yo quería decirte todo, pero no podía, no me correspondió, no quiero que pienses que te momento o te engañe te juro que nunca fue mi intención_ dijo de corrido y sin respirar

_Por que no te calmas_ separándome un poco de él pero sin soltarme de su abrazo

_¿No estas enojada?_ me pregunto

_Darien, ¿no escudaste todo lo que grito?_ pregunto rei que venia entrando a mi oficina con Artemis y luna

_De verdad siento mucho que me hallan oído_ un poco apenada por los padres de Darien

_Tranquila cariño, que yo les diría cosas peores a sus padres si vivieran _ dijo luna

_Gracias_ le respondí y la abrace

_Que les parece si todos nos vamos a comer y a tratar de relajarnos_ propuso Artemis

_A mi me parece una gran idea_ dijo mina

_La verdad no puedo, mañana llagan los Kou y todo tiene que estar listo_ respondí

_¿Que es lo que tiene que estar listo?_ pregunto mina

_No les vas a poner una bomba o ¿si?_ pregunto Malachite emocionado, ¿este a que hora había llegado que no me di cuenta?

_No es mala idea lo de la bomba pero se haría mucho escándalo_ conteste

_¿Que es lo que falta?_ me pregunto jedite

_Jedite por si ya lo olvidaste pasado mañana es la cena de las empresas Aino_ le recordé

_Claro que me acuerdo, pero los Kou ¿Qué tiene que ver?_ pregunto

_Pues ellos están invitados_ dije como si fuera obvio

_Esa cena será divertida_ dijo Malachite

_ No le veo nada de divertido estar en mismo lugar que la zorra de kristen_ dijo luna molesta

_Mama, es muy divertido sobretodo cuando Sere la manda al diablo y la quiere golpear_ dijo Malachite riendo

_Ok, pues si necesitas ayuda Serena solo dímelo_ me dijo luna

_Tranquila luna, que esa plástica no es ningún problema para mi_ le conteste

_Me encanta que mi mujer sea tan ruda_ me dijo Darien al oído

Después de nuestra breve charla en la oficina todos nos fuimos a comer, yo pienso que aun no me caía bien el veinte de todo lo que me había enterado hoy, y la verdad lo agradecía, pero sabia que en cualquier momento me desmoronaría.

_Darien ¿crees que me puedas llevar a casa?_ le pregunte, cuando aun estábamos en el restaurante

_Claro que si amor, vámonos_ me dijo, el sabia que necesitaba desahogarme y que en cualquier momento llegaría eso.

Darien se acerco para hablar con jedite, no se que se dijeron pero Darien me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, nos despedimos y salimos del restaurante.

En el camino a mi departamento, no dije nada y agradecí que Darien tampoco lo hiciera en cuanto llegamos al edificio, me baje el auto sin esperarlo, quería llegar a mi casa y sentirme segura, sentir que ahí nada me pasaría.

Darien entro cinco minutos después de mi y fue ahí cuando realmente me sentí segura, yo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, el llego se puso junto a mi, y solo necesito abrazarme para que yo me pusiera a llorar, como nunca en mi vida, volví a sentirme como esa niña de 6 años, sola, donde sentía que todo era un sueño, pero por mas que pasaba el tiempo yo no despertaba, me sentía tan confundida, tan desorientada como nunca en m vida

No se cuanto tiempo llore, pero lo que si se es que Darien me abrazo, todo el tiempo, acariciaba mis cabellos y me decía cuanto me amaba.

Sentí que en cualquier momento se me acabarían las lagrimas de tanto llorar, pero no, al parecer todas que no había llorado en tantos años estaba acumuladas y esperando por salir.

Llego un momento que el sueño comenzó a vencerme, pero sabia que estando con Darien nada pasaría así que me deje llevar a brazos de Morfeo y dormir, a lo mejor así las lagrimas ya no estarían cuando yo despertara.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, sentía mi cara un poco hinchada, trate de despabilarme completamente, y me di cuanta de que estaba en la cama arropara y Darien a mi lado abrazándome

_Hola_ me dijo, mirándome tiernamente

_Hola_ conteste con voz ronca

_¿Cómo estas?_ me pregunto con cautela

_Tranquilo, mi ataque de histeria ya paso_ le dije con una sonrisa

_¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con preocupación en la voz

_Bien, creo que necesitaba desahogarme por completo_ conteste

_¿Cómo has tomado lo de mina y jedite?_ me pregunto

_Ellos tampoco tienen la culpa de nada, no puedo enojarme con ellos u odiarlos, al fin y al cabo a ellos también los engañaron

_Me alegra saber que piensas eso_ dándome un beso en la frente

_¿Vas a ir a trabajar?_ pregunte, por que yo había decidido quedarme en casa, ya hablaría con jedite para mi secretaria se encargara de los últimos detalles

_Si, pero no por que yo quiera_ me aclaro

_Pues si no quieres no vallas_ le dije, abrazándolo mas por la cintura

_Amor, si voy me quedare, aquí solo todo el día_ me dijo serio

Claro que no , por que yo tampoco iré- le dije

_Eso ya lo se, amor tu tampoco iras a trabajar, Rei me hablo hace un rato, y me dijo que mina, mi madre y ella vendrían por ti_

_Ok ¿crees que podamos salir por la puerta de emergencias sin que nos vean?- pregunte esperanzada a que me salvara de un día de compras

_No amor, al parecer mi hermana y mi madre tiene un radar, para encontrar a la gente_dijo divertido

_Ok, me haré la enferma.

_Mi madre no te lo creería.

_Sabes que es lo peor, que no seria capaz de mentirle a luna_ enojada

_Jaja, te amo _ dijo y ahora si me dio un beso como dios manda, estábamos profundizando las cosas, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar

_Ok creo que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche_ dijo Darien

_¡Son muchas horas!_ grite, mientras el se levantaba de la cama.

Después de que Rei entrara a mi habitación y casi, casi ella me bañara; salimos de mi casa, wow me esperaba un largo día.

Ellas ya habían planeado todo, así que lo primero que hicimos fue ir a desayunar y agradecí a todos los santos que no tocaran el tema de ayer, después del desayunos nos fuimos a un spa, este día estaba comenzando a mejorar notablemente.

Después de que las manos de un hombre como de dos metros, que se enamoro de mis zapatos, quitaran todos los nudos que tenía en mi espalda, nos fuimos de compras.

_¿Por qué necesitábamos otro vestido?_ pregunte, ya que yo tenia listo el que me llevaría mañana, no era una cena de gala

_Por que cierta zorra que quiere a tu hombre vendrá_ me recordó Rei

_Ok, si necesito otro vestido_ dije mas rápido que aprisa

Así que las 4 nos sumergimos en varias tiendas, sabia que estaba exagerando en ponerme tal celosa de esa mujer pero no lo podía evitar, ella me había dicho algo muy cierto, Darien la había amado y me daba pánico que ella pudiera quitármelo.

Después de que las 4 encontraremos los vestidos perfectos para la gran noche, y cabe mencionar que nos costo 6 horas dentro de un centro comercial, llegue a la comodidad y tranquilidad de mi hogar, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sillón, estaba molida, mis pies me dolían y tenia hambre, pero juro que me dolía hasta marcar el numero de teléfono para pedir una pizza.

Gracias a dios Darien llego y no llego con las manos vacías llego con una caja de pizza y cerveza, ¿ya había dicho que amo a este hombre hasta la locura?

_Valla al parece acerté _ dijo Darien dejando la pizza y las cervezas en la mesa

_Tu hermana tiene serios problemas con las compras_ le dije y le di un beso

_Si, pero por lo visto tu también compraste mucho_ viendo las 9 bolsas de compras que había en la sala

_Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele_ dije y el me dio esa sonrisa que me derretía

_¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?_ pregunte

_Bien, lo mismo de siempre _ dijo y el hombre mas hermoso del mundo o sea mi Darien, me dio una rebanada de pizza y mi cerveza

_Te amo ¿sabes?

_Jaja, solo por que te traje pizza_ divertido

_Y cerveza no lo olvides_

Después de que terminamos de cenar los dos fuimos a dormir, la verdad es que habían sido dos días realmente agotadores pero el peor seria mañana, al estar nuevamente frente a frente con la zorra.

**DPOV **

En la mañana cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que mi Sere no estaba a mi lado, me imagine que se había ido muy temprano por que hoy seria la cena de la empresa de mi cuñado y todo tenia que estar perfecto, así que por esta vez no me enojaría.

Yo me fui a trabajar, para poder matar el tiempo ya que ayer había solucionado todos los pendientes que tenia, pero mas que nada había ido para no estar pensando en que hoy tendría que volver a verle la cara a el hijo de perra de Kou y a ella, la maldita mujer que me engaño.

También me preocupara que kristen provocara de mas a Serena, sabia que ahorita ella no tendría el control que tuvo en florida, y se le lanzaría encima a kristen si esta la provocaba, así que tendría que estar muy al pendiente de ellas.

El día pasó muy rápido, Serena y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en casa de mis padres ya que Rei quería arreglarla o como decía Serena jugar a barbie Sere, así que yo me fui a mi departamento por ropa y ahí me cambie.

Eran las 7:30 en punto cuando yo estaba llegando a casa de mis padres, la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:30, cuando llegue vi a todos los hombres de la familia en la sala sentados y ya arreglados.

_No me digan, ¿no están listas?_ pregunte con sarcasmo

_Ni siquiera nos dejan acercarnos a la planta de arriba_ dijo Malachite

_Ni a mí que soy el patriarca de esta familia_ comento mi padre indignado

_No puedo creer que sus mujeres los controlen_ me burle

_¿De que hablas Darien?_ pregunto una voz detrás de mi y de inmediato supe que era mi Sere.

_Dios habrá algo con lo que no te veas jodidamente sexy y caliente_ dije según yo en mi mente, pero cuando oí a Malachite y a jedite burlarse y a mi padre llamándome, me di cuenta que no lo había dicho en mi mente

_Darien – dijo mi padre

_Perdón ¿Qué decías del control?_ me pregunto Serena levantando la ceja y eso la hacia verse mas sexy

_Que tu puedes controlar de mi lo que quieras_ dije sin pensarlo, y ella de inmediato se acerco a mi y me dio un casto beso en los labios. **(N.A. no que no a el no lo controlaban ajaja)**

_Valla el macho de la familia nos salió mas dominado que nada_ se burlo Malachite

_Cállate_ dije

Las demás chicas bajaron y la verdad es que todas se veían hermosas.

_Eres la mujer mas hermosa cariño_ mi padre a mi madre

_Gracias_ contesto mi madre y se quedaron mirando, ellos se perdían en su mundo

_Ok es hora de irnos_ dijo jedite nervioso

Todos nos fuimos en diferentes autos.

_De verdad que te ves hermosa_ le dije cuando estuvimos solos en el auto

_Si, me di cuenta de que gusto como veía, después de que dijes que era sexy y caliente delante de todos_ dijo ella burlándose

_No se que haces conmigo que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti pierdo la cabeza_

_Bueno pues espero que no la pierdas esta noche durante la fiesta_ dijo ella en tono pícaro

_No prometo nada, sabes que me vuelves loco_ respondí

_Bueno por lo menos hoy si tendrás algo que arrancar_ dijo ella y yo sabía perfectamente bien a que se refería.

_Me encanta la idea_ dije y acelere un poco mas, sentí que entre mas rápido llegáramos mas rápido saldríamos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde seria la fiesta, mi familia ya se encontraba ahí, y ya había gente llegando al lugar, a la mayoría yo los conocía, ya que tenia negocios con ellos, o por mi padre, así que me la pase saludando gente que la verdad no tenia el menor interés de ver, pero lo único bueno era que me la pasaba presentando a Serena como mi novia.

Serena y yo la estábamos pasando bastante bien, platicábamos con la gente, tomábamos champán, y bailábamos, pero nuestra felicidad duro muy poco, por que cuando regresábamos a nuestra mesa nos topamos con Seiya y kristen.

_Buenas noche_ dijo Seiya

_Buena noches_ dijimos Serena y yo al mismo tiempo

_Que hermosa te vez Serena_ dijo el perro

_Veo que a tu esposa no le importa que coquetees con otras delante de ella_ respondí

_No, mi esposa sabe que siempre estaré para ella ¿verdad cielo?_ dijo el perro

_Claro, y no es mentira que Serena se ve hermosa_ dijo kristen con burla

_Pues agradezco el cumplido_ dijo Sere

_Espero que esta noche si me permitas bailar con tu novio Serena_ le dijo kristen

_La verdad lo dudo_ contesto

_Por que seria interesante, asi Darien baila con mi esposa y tú bailas conmigo_dijo Seiya

_Jamás pondrás tus cerdas manos sobre ella_ dije acercándome mas a el, pero Sere me tomo del brazo

_Darien, no seas inseguro_ se burlo el perro

_No me provoques Seiya, por que te aseguro que ahora nada me detendrá para matarte _ lo amenace

_¿Aun lo odias por arrebatarme de tu lado?_ pregunto kristen con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

_No te sientas tan importante _ le dijo Serena que ya estaba empezando a molestarse

_Serena y Darien, vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien _ dijo mi madre interviniendo muy oportunamente, bella y yo ya no dijimos nada y nos fuimos con mi madre.

_¿Todo bien?_ nos pregunto

_Juro que la moleré a golpes_ dijo Sere

_Tranquila amor no vale la pena_ dije

Mi madre nos presento a unos amigos de ella de hace mucho años, me encanto como quedaron impresionado con Serena, adoraba tener a mi lado una mujer que podía ocasionar que toda la gente se quedara callada solo con verla.

La cena comenzó a ser servida, bella y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lugares con mi familia, la cena paso tranquila, Seiya y kristen no se nos habían vuelto a atravesar en el camino, pero ya saben lo bueno no dura toda la vida.

Unos fotógrafos se nos acercaron para poder tomarnos una foto, pero de inmediato llego Seiya con su esposa.

_Me gustaría que todos supieran de la alianza, Chiba-Aino-Kou_ Dijo Seiya a uno de los fotógrafos, así que nos pidieron que nos pusiéramos los tres para una estúpida foto, lo que yo no sabia era que kristen llegaría y me besaría delante de todos, dios el pendejo de su marido estaba junto a mí.

En cuanto reaccione la avente y a decir verdad no fue nada sutil mi aventón.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ pregunte gritando

_¡Eres mío Chiba!_ me grito la loca de kristen

_Hija de perra_ oí que Sere gritaba desde los brazos de Malachite que la tenia sujeta

_¡Suéltame Malachite, le voy a dar hasta por el culo a esta golfa!_ gritaba Sere

_Serena, hija cálmate_ le pedía mi madre

_Suéltala Malachite-_ le decía mina que estaba sujetada por mi padre, genial llevaban dos días de hermanas y ya se defendían como leonas

_¡Maldita corriente, Darien se cansara de una mujer como tu!_ le grito kristen

_¡A ella no la insultes!_ le grite a kristen tomándola por el brazo

_Kristen no esta sola_ me dijo Seiya

_¿Valla ahora si eres su marido?_ pregunto rei

_Saquen a todos estos fotógrafos de aquí_ ordeno jedite, claro que todos los invitados ya estaba en el chisme, pero en cuanto los fotógrafos salieron del lugar, no se como demonios Serena se zafo de Malachite

Lo siguiente que vi, fue una macha azul o sea a Serena, ya que iba enfundada en un vestido azul tenia a kristen tomada del pelo, las dos cayeron a al suelo, pero Serena le estaba dando con todo.

_¡Toma eso perra!_ le grito Sere

_¡Darien sepáralas!_ me grito Rei

Malachite y yo intentamos sepáralas, pero ella la tenia bien tomada del cabello y gracias a mi padre que intento ayudarnos a sepáralas, soltó a mina que de inmediato ayudo a Serena

_¡No te metas con mi hermana zorra!_ le dijo mina

Ya éramos Malachite, mi padre, hasta el imbécil de Seiya y yo intentando separar a tres mujeres. Jedite estaba controlando a Rei que también quería entrar en el pleito.

Cuando por fin logramos que Serena y mina soltaran a kristen, me di cuenta que si eran hermanas, le había roto hasta el vestido

_¡Malditas perras!- les grito

_Suéltame Darien, para que esta sepa lo que es realmente ser una perra_ me dijo Sere

_Amor cálmate_ le pedía, pero ella forcejeaba en mis brazos para que la soltara

_Déjame romperle aunque sea la nariz_ me pedía

_Acompañen a los señores Kou a la salida_ dijo jedite a unos de seguridad

_¡Nos volveremos a ver zorra!- le grito kristen a Sere

_¡Cuando quieras perra!_ le contesto

Cuando los sacaron, Reí me dijo con la mirada que viera algo en Sere, comencé a escanearla, y me di cuenta que se había roto el cierre de su vestido y estaba apunto de revelar lugares que eran exclusivamente míos.

Así que me quite mi saco y se lo puse.

_Que…_ intento decir pero la calle

_Pontéelo o el que acabara matando a alguien aquí seré yo_ respondí, ella sin decir nada mas se lo puso

_De verdad lamento esto jedite- le dijo Sere a mi cuñado

_No lo lamentes la verdad es que me gusta saber que tengo una hermana ruda_ mi cuñado divertido

_Hermanas querrás decir el que mina me ayudo_

_O si, y si no me hubieran agarrado le quito el vestido_ dijo mina orgullosa

_Bueno, lo mejor será que me lleve a Serena _ les dije, todos asintieron y nos despedimos.

Íbamos saliendo del salón del hotel, cuando se me ocurrió algo

_¿Amor sabes que estamos en un hotel?_ pregunte

_Si y eso ¿Qué?_ me respondió ella

_¿Y eso que? , pues que no sabes lo que me excita verte defendiendo lo tuyo o sea a mi así que quiero arrancarte lo que queda de ese vestido, y follarte hasta que se te salga el alma _ le dije al oído

_¿Y que demonios esperas para hacerlo?_ me pregunto con una sonrisa

De inmediato, nos fuimos a la recepción y pedí una habitación, subimos a la suite y todavía no terminábamos de cerrar la puerta cuando ella ya me estaba quitando la camisa, dios no supe en donde quedo a la corbata y el saco, pero me vale gorro, mi camisa cayo al suelo y sus labios recorrían mi pecho, mientras que mis manos se metían por debajo de lo que quedaba de su vestido

_Dios Serena me encantas_

Ella me aventó a la cama y se puso sobre mí.

_Arranca el maldito vestido y jodeme hasta que ya no pueda_ me dijo y eso detono todo mi lado salvaje.

Me levante de la cama con ella encima, la puse en el piso y la gire para su espalda estuviera pegada a mi pecho, la tome de la cintura y pegue su culo a mi erección, ella no pudo evitar el gemido de placer y me encantaba.

Sin previo aviso, puse mis manos en donde se supone que tenia que estar el cierre y lo jale arrancando el vestido, la verdad es que la tela cedió bastante fácil.

_Dios_ dijo ella

La verdad es que no sabia que lo salvaje podía gustarnos tanto a los dos, pero de que era genial eso era seguro.

_Eres una zorra_ le dije al oído

_Si y quiero que me trates como a una_ me pidió entre gemidos

Y yo era su esclavo, yo estaba para hacer lo que ella me pidiera, así que la tire a la cama pero la puse en cuatro. Comencé a besar su espalda, bajando a su espalda baja y llegando a sus firmes nalgas, y no pude resistirme y le mordí una nalga la verdad es que la mordí un poco fuerte, pero a ella no pareció disgustarle en lo absoluto.

Así baje un poco mas, lamí desde su espalda baja hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad, dios su sabor era totalmente delicioso.

_Darien_ gimió ella

_Cállate_ le dije en tono amenazante

Seguí con mis lamidas, mientras que me sacaba los pantalones y los bóxers.

_Me vas a pedir paz Serena_ le dije y sin darle tiempo a nada, así como estaba en cuatro la penetre, ella solo grito de placer, yo la tome de su larga cabellera y la comencé a embestir fuerte y rápido y la verdad es que no sabia quien terminaría pidiendo paz si ella o yo, ya que ella chocaba sus hermosa nalgas a mi con cada envestida y juro que era la gloria.

_Mas Darien mas_ me pidió ella y yo como buen esclavo la obedecí, la penetre mas duro y mucho más fuerte, sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a tensarse, y la verdad es que yo también necesitaba desfogarme.

_¡DIOSSSSSSS!_ grito ella cuando sintió su orgasmo y que orgasmo yo estaba todo mojado de sus jugos, pero eso ayudo a que yo terminara segundos después de ella

_Serena_ fue lo único que pude decir y descargue violentamente dentro de ella.

Los dos caímos boca abajo en la cama, nunca en mi vida había sudado tanto como en estos momentos.

_Eso fue mas que excelente_ dijo ella

_Ni que lo digas, eres exquisita_

_Anda vamos a darnos un baño_ me dijo ella y los dos aun con las piernas temblorosas nos logramos levantar de la cama y fuimos al baño, donde nuevamente me pido que la domara y valla que me gustaba hacer eso.

La verdad es que el baño solo sirvió para despejarnos un poco, pero la lujuria en vez de bajar incremento bastante, esa noche la hice mía en todas la formas y en todas la posiciones que conocía y si lo logre ella termino pidiéndome paz.

Al día siguiente, me desperté antes que ella, y solo de recordar la noche salvaje que habíamos tenido, una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi boca y sabia que no se quitaría de ahí por nada del mundo, Serena estaba dormida aun, ella estaba acostada boca abajo y la sabana dejaba toda su espalda desnuda, me di cuenta que nuestra noche salvaje le había dejando unos cuantos moretones, espero que ella no se enojara por eso.

Estaba por despertarla para volver a hacerla mía cuando mi estúpido teléfono sonó, así que me pare a buscarlo lo mas deprisa que pude para que Sere no se despertara.

_¿Diga?_ conteste

_Hola hermanito_ dijo rei emocionada

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte preocupado

_Te esperamos a Serena y a ti en el club mi madre quiere que desayunemos juntos, por cierto como supe que mi cuñada se quedaría sin vestido, le deje ropa en la recepción

_Sabes que eres la mejor

_Lo se, no se tarden adiós_ dijo y me colgó

Hice lo que Rei me dijo, llame a recepción y me subieron una pequeña maleta, donde había ropa hasta mía, con mucho trabajo logre despertar a mi Sere, pero de inmediato se paro, cuando me entro llamada de mi madre diciendo que nos quería en media hora en club, así que nos bañamos y salimos para el club, cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando todo.

_¿Qué tal su noche?_ pregunto mi madre

_Bien gracias_ respondió sere apenada

_Por que no nadamos un rato_ propuso Rei

_Eso seria fabuloso_ dijo Sere _pero no traigo traje de baño_ agrego

_¿Qué clase de hermana seria si no te trajera uno?_ pregunto mina molesta

Así que sin nada mas, se llevaron a Serena a que se pusiera el traje de baño. Cuando salieron, Malachite, Jedite y yo también ya nos habíamos cambiado.

_Darien con que noche salvaje ¿eh?_ me pregunto Malachite con burla

_Cállate_ dije sin prestarle atención

_Sabes Darien la violencia no es buena_ dijo jedite riendo

_¿De que demonios hablan?_pregunte

_Darien Chiba Shields ¿mordiste a Serena?_ pregunto mi madre, cuando me gire vi que Serena se había quitado su bata y traía una sexy mordida en su nalga derecha yo solo me reía y ella me acompañaba.

_No te preocupes mama, Sere se defendió_ dijo Malachite

_¿Qué?_ pregunto mi mama y jedite me giro y mi mama se comenzó a reír

_De verdad que ustedes están locos, Darien ponte una playera que traes toda la espalda llena de rasguños y mordidas_ dijo mi mama con burla

_Ese es mi hijo_ me apoyo mi padre

Serena se puso una falda de Reí, que le quedaba un poco chica, pero eso era mejor a que todo mundo viera la mordida en el la nalga ¿no?

Mi papa pidió unos camarones de botana, pero en cuanto el mesero puso el plato en la mesa, Sere salió corriendo sin decir nada.

_¿Qué demonios paso?_ pregunto jedite

_¿Qué le hiciste?- me pregunto mina

_¿Qué tiene?_ me pregunto mi madre

_No lo se, pero si es lo que me imagino. Hoy seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo_dije y Salí tras Serena.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Wau serena ya sabe que tiene 2 hermanos y tiene una familia que la apoya

Quien quiere darle un aplauso a Serena por su actuación a pesar del caos que se armo por defender a su hombre. Y quien quiere darle un golpe a Kou y Kristen porque no dejan de coquetear con la pareja del otro.

Y espérense que kristen no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Además cual creen que sea la teoría de Darien sobre lo que le ocurre a serena

Hola soy yo estoy de vuelta una disculpa enorme por no actualizar se que no tengo excusas x la ausencia mas es lo del siempre la uni absorbe mi tiempo la verdad y mas ahora que ya estoy empezando a meterme de lleno a la carrera eso es lo que va a ocupar mas mi tiempo les pido paciencia pero sobretodo comprensión por esto.

Cuídense y salu2


	8. Nervios

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**7. Nervios**

**SPOV **

Dios el olor de los camarones jamás me había dado tanto asco en mi vida, al contrario me encantaban, pero en estos momentos juro que jamás volveré a comer camarones, creo que vomite todo lo que había comido en la semana.

Era totalmente horrible el olor de los camarones, agggg., cuando estaba vaciando mi estomago por tercera vez, oí que alguien entro al baño. Genial, van a pensar que estoy ebria, pensé.

_Amor ¿estas bien?_ me pregunto Darien, esto no es mejor mi novio perfecto me esta viendo vomitar genial, no creo que un rayo pueda partirme lo suficientemente rápido.

_Darien vete_ logre decir antes de mi estomago decidiera vaciarse nuevamente

Pero al parecer el no entendió, ven quédate a mi lado y mira que sexy me veo al vomitar, por que eso hizo, pero si he de decir la verdad, me sentí bien de que el estuviera ahí, ya que comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y recogía mi cabello que se caía a mi cara.

Gracias a dios mi estomago ya estaba vació, así que me quede sentada un rato en el piso tratando de aclararme la garganta ya que me ardía y tratando de recobrar mi respiración.

_¿Estas bien amor?_ volvió a preguntar

_Los camarones estaban echados a perder, ¿Qué no oliste?_ pregunte con asco nada mas de acordarme del olor

_No amor, estaban bastante buenos_ me contesto el

_No estoy loca chiba_ molesta

_Serena, no te has puesto a pensar ¿Qué tal vez no fueron los camarones?_ me pregunto Darien y la verdad es que yo no entendía a que se refería con eso

_¿No te entiendo?_ pregunte, en lo que intentaba ponerme de pie

_Sere, que tal si tu... bueno... no se ¿estuvierasembarazada? _no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

_Darien no entendí nada de lo que dijiste_

_¿Qué tal si tu estuvieras embarazada?_ me dijo después de unos largos minutos de silencio

_Pero eso no puede ser, nos hemos cuidado_ dije tranquila

_Pero y si alguna vez el condón se rompió o recuerda que hubo veces que la pasión nos gano baby_ dijo el en tono inocente

_Bueno, pues no lo se, nunca me había planteado la idea de ser madre_ dije con honestidad.

_Bebe pero si se diera el caso, ¿Qué pasaría?_ me pregunto nervioso

_La verdad es que no lo se Darien, ¿crees que este embarazada?_ pregunte ahora yo pero no con nerviosismo si no con pánico

_Puede ser_ dijo serio

_¿Qué tienes?_ pregunte al ver si cambio de actitud

_¿Tu abortarías Serena?_ me preguntón con la voz dolida

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_ grite_ digo soy un perra , pero no mataría a mi hijo, por mas preparada que este o no este, no lo haría_

_¿De verdad?- me pregunto con ilusión **(N.A. que mal pensado no creen)**

_Darien jamás abortaría a un hijo, eso es ruin. Lo único que digo que es me aterra la idea de estar embarazada, si mal no recuerdas yo nunca tuve una imagen materna y no tengo ni idea de que se hace en estos casos_ dije

_Amor no tienes por que temer yo estaré a tu lado y mi familia también, ahora tu también tienes que recordar que ahora tienes dos hermanos_ abrazándome

_Darien ¿Por qué presiento que esto es lo que querías?_ pregunte y es la verdad el estaba demasiado tranquilo como si fuera lo que esperaba, como si que yo estuviera embarazada no fuera una sorpresa para el.

_Bueno puede que tal vez yo no me halla cuidado últimamente_ dijo nervioso

_Darien ¿no te cuidabas?_ pregunte lentamente y seria

_Si, bueno a veces, lo que pasa es que amor somos tan pasionales que bueno, no me iba a detenerme a buscar un condón cuando ya estábamos en la acción ¿verdad?_ me pregunto, la verdad es que no supe si todo lo que me acababa de decir tenia lógica para el, pero para mi no, yo ya sabia perfectamente bien que era lo que había pasado

_Darien, ¿querías que yo quedara embarazada?_ pregunte sin mas rodeos

_¿Yo?_ pregunto como si el no rompiera ni un plato pero ya tenia toda la vajilla despostillada **(N.A. es un dicho en mi país)**

_Si Darien tu_ señalándolo

_¿Estas enojada?_ me pregunto alejándose un poco de mi

_No lo se, es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mi. Digo, se que te amo y que no puedo estar sin ti, pero ¿un bebe? dios, hace mucho la idea de formar una familia era muy lejano para mi, por no decir imposible_ recargándome en la pared

_Sere yo también te amo con toda el alma y lo sabes y si quieres la verdad, si yo ya no me he cuidado, por que siento que si quedabas embarazada ya no me dejarías nunca_ apenado

_Darien y de ¿Dónde sacas la absurda y pendeja idea de que yo te quiero dejar?_ pregunte molesta

_Pues, cuando te enteraste que yo era Chiba, no querías ni verme_ me dijo

_¿Era obvio no crees?, me acababa de enterar que no sabia tu verdadero nombre y que solo estabas conmigo por vengarte , dime ¿Cómo querías que te tratara?_ pregunte como si el fuese tarado, aunque en estos momentos lo estaba siendo

_Por eso, sabia que la pasión que los dos compartimos haría que por lo menos te acercaras un poco a mi y yo te podría embarazar y así tu te quedarías conmigo siempre _ dijo preocupado

_¿Estas loco sabes?_ le pregunte , pero la verdad es que no estaba molesta , como estarlo cuando el me estaba dando la oportunidad de realizar mis sueños mas profundos.

_Por ti_ dijo y se volvió a acercar a mi

_Ok, déjame lavar mis dientes y vamos a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo ¿ok?_ le dije y el solo sonrió como si le estuviera dando la mejor noticia.

Me lave mis dientes y salí del baño, Darien me esperaba recargado en el la pared, estaba feliz, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Vamos?_ me pregunto extendiendo su mano, así que yo extendí la mi y se la tome, nos fuimos con la familia, así que salimos del club y fuimos a una farmacia, el se bajo a comprar la famosa prueba , ya que mis piernas me temblaban, no sabia si de emoción o de miedo, pero de que temblaban, temblaban.

Regresamos al club, por que el quería decirle la noticia a toda la familia, así que en el club pidió una habitación privada de descanso, así que en cuanto entramos a la habitación yo me metí al baño y me hice la prueba, decía que tenia que esperar tres minutos, así que salí del baño y Darien estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación

_¿Te puedes calmar?_ le pregunte

_Ok aquí dice que si solo sale una raya es negativa, pero si salen dos es positiva_ me dijo ya que estaba leyendo las instrucciones

_Y dice que tienes que orinar en la prueba_ dijo sin mirarme

_Darien ya me la hice_ conteste

_Y dice que son tres minutos_ siguió leyendo

_¡CHIBA!_ grite y el se giro a verme asustado

_¿Qué te pasa?_ me pregunto

_Que ya me hice la prueba_ le dije

_Ok, ¿Cuánto falta?_ pregunto

_No lo se_ dije

_Voy a ver_ dijo y se metió al baño

Y salió con la prueba en la mano. Dios, esto era bochornoso pero el parecía extasiado, su sonrisa era tan genuina que no podía enojarme con el en estos momentos.

_¿Qué lenta prueba no habrá mas rápidas?_ me pregunto

_Darien solo son tres minutos, que quieres una prueba que con verme me diga si estoy o no embarazada_ Le conteste

_No te burles_ me dijo serio

_Ya cálmate no quiero ni imaginarte en la sala de parto_ dije _ en vez de que me pongan un calmante a mi te lo van a poner a ti_ agregue con mas burla

El me miro feo y bajo su mirada a la prueba, yo me quede paralizada, dios era el hombre más expresivo que conocía y su perfecto rostro no me decía nada.

_¡Soy un cabron!_ grito emocionado

_¿Qué?, si estoy o ¿no?_ pregunte antes de entrar en un ataque de pánico

_¡Si, lo estas!_ grito mas emocionado y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme

_Seremos padres_ dije con un nudo en la garganta

_Si, seremos padres y ya no podrás alejarte de mi nunca_ me dijo apretándome mas a su cuerpo

_Te amo_ fue lo único que podía decir

_Y yo a ti con toda el alma_ me contesto y atrapo mis labios, y yo que no me puedo resistir a sus besos, pues los acepte gustosa.

De un momento a otro la habitación estaba cargada de pasión, lo único que nos importaba era arrancarnos la ropa y tomarnos como animales en celo y eso es precisamente lo que comenzamos a hacer, nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos les tomamos importancia, llego el momento en que los aventamos lejos de nosotros para no escudarlos mas, la ropa comenzó a salir de nuestros ardientes cuerpos y nos besamos con desesperación, el me necesitaba y yo a el.

_Tómame ya_ suplique

_Como ordenes_ contesto y abrió mis piernas para ponerse en medio, el estaba por penetrarme de una sola estocada cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta pero Darien ni yo estábamos dispuestos a detenernos o eso creíamos hasta que oímos un grito

_Darien no seas cabron, no quiero ver a mi hermana cogiendo contigo_ era la voz de Jedite

_Miren la cortinas_ esa era la voz de Rei y por como se oía estaba histérica

Darien y yo nos giramos y oh santa mierda, la putas cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas y toda la maldita gente estaba viéndonos.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡SORPRESA! . Les traje el siguiente cap. porque esta corto pero revelador no creen ajaja y para que vean dejo rápido un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap.

__Dejen de pelear que aun no sabes ni cuantas semanas tengo y ustedes ya están peleando por el sexo de nuestro bebe_ dijo Sere_

__Lo único que quiero es que nazca sano, no importa si es niño o niña_ dije feliz_

__Serás un gran padre hijo_ me dijo mi madre tiernamente_

__¿PADRE?_ se oyó que alguien grito , todos nos giramos a ver quien demonios era_

Quien creen que sea, de paso creo que actualizo el domingo o lunes lo digo porque se mañana o en una horas dependiendo del país ya son los días santos, por eso además de que quiero aventajarle lo mas posible a la historia debido a que cuando regrese de vacaciones ya no podre actualizar hasta que salga del semestre


	9. Padres

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**8. Padres**

**DPOV **

No lo podía creer, Sere no me había matado por confesarle que no me había cuidado para que ella quedara embarazada, pero no estaba tan seguro si me dejaría vivo después de medio club nos vio desnudos y casi haciendo el amor.

Me levante a cerrar las estúpidas cortinas y Serena estaba totalmente avergonzada y yo estaba completamente encabronado por que otros la vieron desnuda.

_¿Podemos irnos?_ me pregunto Sere que ya se estaba vistiendo

_Claro que si amor, pero quiero que le demos la noticia a la familia_ emocionado

_Si, pero por favor que no sea aquí, no quiero que nadie mas me vea mas de lo que ya me han visto_ me pidió ella preocupada

_Claro que no amor, tranquila_ le dije, me vestí y salimos por la parte de atrás del club, cuando íbamos en el auto. Llame a mi familia para decirles que los quería ver a todos en casa de mis padres, claro que todos aceptaron de inmediato, Malachite no perdería la oportunidad de molestarnos por el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar

Serena me pido que fuéramos a su departamento yo acepte por que tenia pensado que pronto ya no viviría ella ahí.

Cuando llegamos ella se metió a dar un baño en lo que yo pedía comida china para comer algo antes de ir con mis padres.

Cuando ella salió del baño, yo ya tenía todo listo. La comida, la mesa puesta y todo eso, ya que le preguntaría algo muy importante, así que tenia que ganar puntos para que me diera el si , a todo lo que estaba por proponerle.

_Mmm comida chica_ dijo ella sentándose en la mesa

_Sabia que te gustaría_ sentándome junto a ella

_Que te traes entre manos chiba_ sonriendo

_¿Por qué dices eso amor?_ pregunte en tono inocente

_Chiba_ me dijo seria

_Ok, me descubriste_ sin remedio, ella me conocía muy bien

_Lo se, así que dime que te traes entre manos Chiba_ me dijo

_Amor quiero que nos casemos_ dije sin rodeos

_¿De que hablas?_ me pregunto ella como si no me entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo

_¿Cómo que de hablo?_ le pregunte yo, creí que estaba siendo bastante claro en lo que estaba diciendo

_Pues si, digo si esta bien que tu quieras estar conmigo por el embarazo y todo eso pero no tenemos que casarnos_ dijo ella

_Piensas que quiero que nos casemos ¿Por qué estas embarazada?_ pregunte molesto

_¿Y no es por eso?_ me pregunto ella y eso me hizo enojar aun mas

_Claro que no Serena, quiero que nos casemos por que te amo con toda mi alma y claro que estoy feliz por el bebe que viene en camino, pero no quiero que nos casemos por eso, quiero que seas mi mujer en toda regla, quiero pasar mi vida contigo_ le explique molesto

_¿Es en serio Darien?_ me pregunto

_¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?_ pregunte

_No_ dijo no muy segura

_Serena te amo, quiero que seas mi esposa, se que tu no crees mucho en estas cosas pero de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado_ mirándola fijamente a los ojos

_Te amo Darien_ me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

_Y yo a ti, así que, ¿Qué dices?_ pregunte emocionado

_Que si_ dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios

Ambos nos levantamos y nos fundimos en un beso, que no tenía pasión que nos caracterizaba, tenia amor, ternura y mi devoción hacia ella

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a casa de mis padres, todos ya se encontraban ahí, estaba feliz, Sere había aceptado casarse conmigo, seriamos padres y esta noche después de hacerle el amor, la convencería de que comenzara a buscar una casa para cambiarnos cuanto antes.

_Buenas noches_ dije entrando a la sala donde estaban todos

_Valla ya llegaron nuestros burritos en primavera_ se burlo Malachite

_Por que no te callas osito_ le dijo mina quien se paro a saludar a Sere

_Perdón_ dijo Sere apenada

_Hija no te preocupes, yo te entiendo_ dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

_Oh, por dios no quiero saber_ dije horrorizado por que acababa de decir mi madre y todos comenzaron a reír

_De verdad por mi salud mental, la próxima vez verifiquen que todo este cerrado_ dijo Jedite

_Nunca en mi vida había visto a Jedite tan desesperado_ dijo Rei

_Como quería que estuviera, medio mundo estaba viendo a mi hermana teniendo relaciones con Darien_ dijo Jedite con una mueca

_De verdad lo siento_ dijo Sere

_Tranquila, Malachite y Mina han sido peores, sabes que un día lo hicieron en el ascensor de la empresa_ dijo Rei

_¿Y eso que?_ pregunto Sere

_Que tiene cámaras_ dijo mina

_Ohh_ dijimos Sere y yo al mismo tiempo

_Bueno y ¿Cuál era la urgencia de vernos a todos reunidos?_ pregunto mi padre

_Bueno pues son dos noticias_ dije emocionado

_¿Cuáles?_ pregunto mi madre impaciente

_Serena y yo nos casaremos_ dije sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenia

_¡Felicidades! _dijo mi padre y mi madre de inmediato se acerco a Sere para abrazarla

_Pero tenemos otra_ dije

_Si me sales con la estupidez de que te vas a casar en la vegas te mato Darien Chiba_ dijo Rei

_Y yo la ayudare chiba, la boda de ustedes tiene que ser perfecta_ secundo mina

_No esa no es la noticia pero gracias me han dado una buen idea_ dije volteado a ver a Sere

_¿Cuál es la otra?_ pregunto Jedite

_Que seremos padres_ dije feliz

_Si, bueno si se casan eso pasara_ dijo Malachite

_No tarado, quiero decir que Serena esta embarazada_ dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 5 años

_Ahhhh_ grito mi hermana junto con mina que de inmediato me aventaron para poder abrazar a Sere

_¡Felicidades!_ dijo mi padre quien se paro y me abrazo a mi

_Dios, seré abuela_ dijo mi madre emocionada

_¿Embarazaste a Serena?_ pregunto Jedite emocionado

_No, todo es simulación _ dijo Rei a su novio

_Valla ahora no serán burritos en primavera serán conejos_ dijo Malachite quien se acerco a felicitar a Sere

_Cállate Malachite_ le dijo Sere con una sonrisa, eso me demostraba que esta mas que feliz

Estábamos todos en los abrazos y más cuando escuchamos que el timbre sonó, pero no le dimos importancia, ya que María el ama de llaves se encargaría.

_Dios seremos abuelos ¿no estas feliz?_ le pregunto mi madre a mi padre

_Claro que si, yo me haré cargo del parto_ dijo mi padre

_Y será una hermosa niña _ dijo Rei

_Será un varón fuerte y sano_ dijo Jedite

_Claro que no será una hermosa nena_ dijo mina

_Están locas, será un niño, igual a su tío Malachite_ dijo mi hermano

_Dejen de pelear que aun no sabes ni cuantas semanas tengo y ustedes ya están peleando por el sexo de nuestro bebe_ dijo Sere

_Lo único que quiero es que nazca sano, no importa si es niño o niña_ dije feliz

_Serás un gran padre hijo_ me dijo mi madre tiernamente

_¿PADRE?_ se oyó que alguien grito , todos nos giramos a ver quien demonios era

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¡SORPRESA!. Les traje el siguiente cap. porque esta corto y más revelador no creen ajaja

Aun se quedaran con la duda de quien hizo la pregunta ajaja la verdad solo dos de ustedes le atinaron a la persona que hizo la pregunta ajaja salu2 a ver si lo consiguen las demás. De paso que a las personas que le atinaron a parte de esa persona hay alguien mas quieren saber quien es eso se sabrá en el siguiente cap


	10. Amenazas

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**9. Amenazas**

**DPOV**

_¿PADRE?_ se oyó que alguien grito , todos nos giramos a ver quien era la persona que había gritado y nos llevamos una desagradable vista.

_¿Qué carajos haces aquí?_ grite molesto

_¿Contéstame vas a ser padre?_ pregunto kristen histérica

_De esta cualquiera_ dijo Beryl que venia con ella

_Por que no te cierras la boca Beryl antes de que te la cierre de un golpe_ dijo mina, lo he dicho y lo repito desde que supieron que eran hermanas se defienden como leonas.

_Mina que esta tipa sea tu hermana no le quita lo cualquiera_ dijo Beryl.

_Y el que tu seas nuestra amiga no te quita lo hueca, amargada, estúpida e interesada no?_ dijo rei

_Contéstame Darien_ dijo kristen

_Si, seré padre y dentro de poco Serena y yo nos casaremos_ dije molesto

_No hagas eso_ dijo kristen con desesperación

_Quien demonios te crees para pedir algo así, tu tuviste a Darien y lo perdiste por zorra_ dijo Sere que estaba seguro que quería lanzarse encima de kristen o Beryl

_Darien yo te amo_ dijo kristen

_No me hagas reír y te recomiendo que te vallas por que si no me olvidare del caballero que soy_ le dije amenazadoramente

_Darien esta tipa te trastorno_ dijo Beryl

_Tu cállate_ le dijo mina

_No voy a permitir que te cases con esta _ dijo kristen

_¿Me estas amenazando?_ pregunto serena retadoramente

_Tómalo como quieras, pero volví para recuperar a Darien y lo tendré de vuelta_ dijo kristen y yo tuve que tomar a Sere de la cintura por que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba encima de ella

_Quiero que se vallan de mi casa y tu Beryl espero entiendas que ya no eres bien recibida aquí_ dijo mi madre

_Luna por dios esta es una poca cosa_ dijo Beryl

_¿Qué no entiendes español?_ le pregunto jedite que estaba muy molesto

_Me estas colmando_ dijo mina

_Y te aseguro que estaremos encantados de sacarlas de una manera no muy sutil_ dijo Malachite

_Esta tipa lo tiene comiendo de su mano_ dijo kristen con odio

_Claro que si, ella si es una mujer y no un remedo como tú_ dije, ya estaba harto de que insultaran a bella

_Darien me estas ofendiendo_ dijo ella

_Te dije que te fueras si no olvidaría que eres una mujer_ dije

_ Si por que dama jamás ha sido_ dijo rei

_Cállate maldita enana, nunca te he soportado_ dijo kristen

_Ni yo a ti, zorra de quinta_ le contesto rei

_Eres una idiota rei_ dijo Beryl

_Ya me colmaste pelos de tomate_ dijo Sere y se soltó de mi agarre y se fue encima de Beryl, pero mina y reí no dieron oportunidad a nada ya que también se fueron encima de kristen y Beryl. **N.A. en realidad decía pelos de zanahoria pero así sonaba mejor no creen.**

Yo me metí para sacar a bella de ahí, ya que ella esta embarazada y tenia que cuidarla, jedite y Malachite se metieron a separar a sus novias.

_¡Artemis controla a reí y mina; y que Malachite y jedite saquen a estas mujeres de mi casa!_ grito mi madre molesta

_Y se los adviento no quieran saber quien es luna chiba, no saben de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi familia, así que te recomiendo kristen que te guardes tus amenazas, ya que yo no necesito decirte las cosas yo las hago y tu Beryl, mejor lávate la boca antes de hablar de serena por que tu historial de hombres en como un pergamino, ahora ¡lárguense de mi casa las dos!_ dijo mi madre, jamás la había visto así de molesta, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, ni siquiera kristen o Beryl se atrevieron a decir algo.

Malachite y jedite sacaron a kristen y a Beryl de la casa, que se fueron diciendo mil groserías, pero poco me importaba lo que esas dos locas dijeran.

_Dios, las odios_ dijo mina que estaba aun molesta

_Como pudimos tener una amiga como Beryl_ dijo Rei más para ella que para los demás

_Y tu Serena estas loca, como te le vas a los golpes a esas locas pudieron haberte lastimado_ la regaño jedite

_Estoy de acuerdo_ le dije mirándola molesto

_Oye no pensaba permitir que esa estirada estúpida, insultara a Rei o a mina_ dijo Sere

_¡Ahhh!_ grito mi hermana y brinco para abrazar a Sere y mina la siguió

_Dios estas son las tres chifladas_ dijo Malachite

_Cállate Malachite o tu loco no entrara en mi manicomio un mes_ dijo mina matando a Malachite con la mirada

_Ok demasiada información_ dijo jedite

_Tu también jedite, no regañes a Sere o te aseguro que sufrirás y no precisamente yendo de compras conmigo_ dijo alice

_Ok yo no dije nada_ dijo jedite asustado de mi hermana

_Bueno después del momento desagradable que hemos pasado, vamos a cenar algo_ dijo mi madre

_Serena quiero que mañana estés en el hospital para checar que todo este bien_dijo mi padre

_Claro que si, mañana a primera hora estaremos ahí_dije

Sere solo asintió, pero de inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, todos pasamos al comedor, la tensión aun se sentía en el ambiente.

_Serena no quiero que estés cerca de kristen o Seiya _ dijo jedite y yo estuve completamente de acuerdo

_Jedite no pienso dejar de trabajar ni de hacer mi vida normal por las amenazas de esa siliconoca_ dijo Sere

_Pero amor, hazlo por mi y por el bebe_ le pedí

_Esa idiota no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Sere si en algo valora su miserable y patética vida_ dijo mina

_De verdad quiero que estén tranquilos, no pasara nada_ dijo Sere

_De todas formas mañana mismo me encargo de contratarte seguridad

_Pero Darien…_ protesto Sere pero no la deje terminar

_Nada Serena, tu y mi hijo son los mas importante así que no acepto protestas_ dije serio.

Al día siguiente a primera hora llegamos al hospital, donde mi padre ya nos esperaba junto con toda la familia, obviamente, para el primer chequeo de la familia, de inmediato pasamos al consultorio donde le harían el ultrasonido a Sere.

Serena se acomodo y mi padre comenzó a hacer el ultrasonido, la verdad es que me sentía un mal padre, no veía a mi hijo.

_¿De verdad esta ahí?_ pregunte como retrasado

_No Darien fue a la tienda a comprar dulces_ dijo Rei en tono sarcástico

_Es que no lo veo_ dije con tristeza en la voz

_Darien es pequeño aun_ dijo mi madre

_¿Qué esperabas que tuviera una señalización?_ pregunto jedite

_¡Por que no se callan todos!_ dije molesto

_Amor… _ me llamo Sere

_Dime mi vida_ le dije

_Yo tampoco lo veo_ dijo ella con tristeza en la voz

_Ya ven, ninguno de los dos lo vemos_ dije con desesperación y mi padre comenzó a reír

_Dirás no los vemos_ dijo mi padre emocionado

_¿Qué?_ preguntamos Sere y yo

_Aquí están_ dijo mi padre y nos señalo dos cositas sumamente pequeñas

_¿Por qué hablas en plural?_ pregunte

_Por que es un embarazo múltiple_ dijo mi padre emocionado

_¿Cómo?- pregunto bella sorprendida

_Si, que por el momento solo se ven dos_ dijo mi padre

_Dos_ dije

_Valla hermano que tino_ dijo Malachite

Después de que toda la familia nos felicitara, Sere me convenció para que la llevara a la oficina, jedite me juro que el y Malachite estarían al pendiente de ella, así que la lleve mas a fuerzas que de ganas, entramos al estacionamiento de la empresa, y lo primero que vimos fue el auto de Sere que ahí se había quedado

Sere casi se bajo volando de mi coche al ver su auto.

_Esta perra quiere guerra_ dijo Sere furiosa

_Amor cálmate_ le pedí

_No Darien esta mujer va a pagar por meterse con mi bebe_ dijo Sere casi llorando y la verdad es que si esto le pasara a mi apreciado volvo yo también lloraría, y de lago estaba seguro kristen y Beryl pagarían por esto

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, que tal la mayoría le atino era kristen y la otra persona era Beryl esa no se la esperaban verdad muchas de ustedes pensaron que era Seiya pero no era así.

Que tal esa kristen y Beryl, son de lo peor ¿no?

¿Qué le habrán hecho al auto de Sere?, se espera sus teorías

Y espérense porque la historia comienza a ponerse cada vez mejor conforme avanza, de paso aviso que tal vez dentro de un rato suba la ultima actualización de esta historia por el momento mas no aseguro nada. Salu2 y cuídense


	11. ¿Una hija?

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: IMPORTANTE: **aviso que hasta dentro de 6 semanas o máximo 2 meses podre desocuparme ya que ese es el lapso que me quedan de clases según dijo uno de mis maestros y podre actualizar pues como vieron se acabaron las vacaciones y tengo que regresar a clases no soy la única así estamos todos; así que no me verán por aquí hasta que terminen mis clases

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**10. ¿Una hija?**

**DPOV **

Serena estaba completamente fuera de si y no era para menos, su carro estaba totalmente pintado con palabras como puta, zorra, cualquiera, los cristales estaban rotos y las llantas ponchadas, cada vez que Sere se quería acercar a su auto se ponía a llorar , pero de un momento a otro pareció tener un momento de lucidez o que se yo, que saco su celular y le marco a mina, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que le dijo, pero si que se verían en la oficina de Sere en 20 minutos.

_Amor por que no tratas de calmarte, llamas al seguro y mientras puedes utilizar alguno de mis autos, el que quieras_ le dije tratando de calmar su furia

_Gracias Darien, pero la perra de tu ex novia quiere guerra eso es lo que tendrá, la pendeja no sabe que se metió con la persona equivocada_ me dijo ella sin dejar de mirar su auto

_¿Y que es lo que piensas haces?_ le pregunte con temor, por que no quería ni imaginarme lo que esa cabecita loca de mi novia tenia planeado y mas si se le unía mina y por consiguiente Rei.

_Mejor vamos a mi oficina para llamar a una grúa y se lleven mi carro de aquí_ me dijo y ambos nos dirigimos a su oficina.

Y como había escuchado, mina llego a los 20 minutos, pero claro que no llego sola, no, llego con rei pero eso no me sorprende lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que también mi madre estaba ahí, ahora si había motivo de preocupación, si separadas eran de temer no quería ni imaginarme lo que las 4 podían planear juntas.

Y debían de estar planeando algo realmente fuerte, por que me corrieron de la oficina de Sere, ¿pueden creerlo? A mi me corrieron de la oficina de mi prometida pero para ser sincero no dije nada, las 4 tenían cara de que si protestaba me arrancarían la cabeza como mínimo.

Así que salí de la oficina de Sere, pero fui a la de Jedite, yo también tenía que planear algo para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que Serena y las demás hicieran en contra de kristen y Beryl.

_Darien ¿estas seguro?_ me pregunto Jedite

_Jedite es más que obvio, si no por que demonios estarían las 4 reunidas en la oficina de Sere_ dijo Malachite que también estaba con nosotros

_¿Qué dios nos agarre confesados?_ dijo Jedite entre broma y serio

_Si por eso es que necesito que me ayuden a investigar que es lo que piensan hacer ellas, por que; por si no se acuerdan Sere esta embarazada_ dije, nervioso

_Darien, si te soy honesto preferiría enfrentarme a una manada de lobos yo solo que a las 4 mujeres que están en la oficina de al lado_ dijo Malachite

_Yo te apoyo Malachite_ lo secundo Jedite

_Por dios no pueden ser tan peligrosas ¿o si?_ pregunte

_Las conocemos y si solas dan miedo no quiero saber juntas_ me aclaro Malachite

_Ok, dejemos de hacernos ideas locas en la cabeza y mejor pensemos que ellas no van a hacer nada loco, a parte luna es una mujer sensata que no dejara que se metan en problemas y sobretodo protegerá a Sere y a los bebes_ dijo mi cuñado

_Es eso tienes razón_ dije y era verdad mi madre era una mujer tranquila y muy sensata no le gustaban los problemas ni nada por el estilo

Sin preocuparme tanto, salí de la oficina de Jedite y me fui a la mía, ya no me pase a despedir de Serena por que no quería entrar en esos momentos; ya que sentía que la oficina de mi amada era como un cuartel de guerra donde estaban planeando un ataque.

El día en la oficina paso bastante tranquilo, como hasta las 4:30 de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de mi hermano Malachite.

_¿Qué pasa hermano?_ le pregunte al contestar

_¡Darien, las mujeres están detenidas!_ me dijo Malachite gritando

_¡¿Qué?!_pregunte

_Si todas están detenidas, hasta mi madre_ me dijo

_Voy para allá_ dije y colgué, que demonios habían hecho para estar detenidas todas, ¿la habrán matado?, ¿la secuestraron?. Dios conociéndolas podían haber hecho las dos cosas, conduje como loco. Cuando llegue a la delegación donde las tenían detenidas, me di cuenta que ya estaban Jedite, Malachite y mi padre ahí.

_¿Qué es lo que paso?_ pregunte acercándome a ellos

_No lo sabemos, no nos han dejado hablar con ellas, pero ya llamamos al abogado de la familia_ me dijo mi padre

En ese momento vimos entrar a Seiya kou y a Soichi Tomoe

_Creo que kristen y Beryl también están detenidas_ dijo mi padre

_¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron las mujeres locas chiba a mi esposa?!_ me pregunto Seiya gritando

_Mas bien la golfa de tu esposa que hizo_ le conteste encarándolo

_No te pases de listo chiba_ me dijo el perro

_¡Mas bien tu deberías de tomar a la zorra de tu esposa y largarte a florida, por que te juro que haré de tu jodida vida un maldito infierno si algo le pasa a Serena o alguien de mi familia por la culpa de la loca de tu mujer!_ grite

_¡Eres un maldito ardido que no ha podido superar que kristen me eligiera a mi!_ me grito Seiya con burla

_¿De verdad te sientes tan importante perro?, date cuenta que si ella esta contigo es por que a mi me da asco tenerla en mi cama_ le conteste, lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño en mi cara, pero reaccione bástate a tiempo para yo poder ponerle dos, antes de que llegara la policía y nos mandaran al perro y a mi a los separos o celdas. **N.A. creo que es en donde encierran a la gente mas no se me el nombre, este es el que tiene la historia y puse celdas porque suena mejor**

Lo único bueno fue que cuando me llevaron a los separos, pase por donde tenían a Sere y a las demás.

_¿Qué haces aquí Darien?_ me pregunto bella al verme

_¿También te arrestaron?_ pregunto rei que estaba pagada a las rejas

_Si_ conteste_ pero mejor díganme ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes?_ pregunte, pero el estúpido policía me jalo y me metió a la celda de a lado y a Seiya en la que estaba enfrente de mi.

_¡Nos encontramos a las pendejas de kristen y Beryl en el restaurante cuando fuimos a comer!_ me dijo Serena gritando

_¿Y que demonios hicieron?_ pregunte

_Nada_ contestaron las 4 al mismo tiempo

_¡Pendeja serás tu zorra de quinta!_ oí que gritaban y de inmediato reconocí la voz de kristen

_¡Aquí la única zorra eres tu y ni de quinta por que ni a esa categoría llegas!_ contestaron en otro grito y reconocí la voz de mina

_¡Cállate estúpida!_ gritaron de vuelta y supe que era Beryl por su voz horrible

_¡Dejen de insultar a mi esposa, parecen viles verduleras!_ gritaron y supe que era el perro de Seiya

_¡Cállate o te partiré la cara hijo de puta!_ grite yo

_¡Cuando quieras chiba, estaré encantado de romperte la linda cara de puto que tienes!_ me contesto

_¡Tócale un pelo y te corto las malditas bolas!_ grito Sere en mi defensa y la verdad es que me causo ternura, saber que serena no se amedrentaba ante nada para defender lo suyo

_Amor tu cálmate por favor, piensa en los bebes_ le pedí _mejor dime ¿Cómo demonios es que llegaron las 4 aquí?_ le pregunte

_¡Pues estábamos comiendo tranquilamente pero las perras nos comenzaron a molestar! _me grito bella

_¡Claro si a molestar le llamas que me lanzaste una taza a la cabeza perra, tu empezaste el pleito!_ grito kristen

_¡Rayaste mi auto estúpida!_ le grito Sere de regreso

_ ¡Y te voy a romper la cara cuando salgamos de aquí!_ le contesto

_¡Tu la tocas y no lo cuentas!_ grito rei

_¡Cállate enana!_ le contesto Beryl

_Enana pero te estaba ahogando en la fuerte idiota_ le contesto mi hermana, dios el pleito había sido bastante fuerte, pero cuando pase por donde ellas estaban no las vi. Ni heridas ni nada por el estilo, así que me imagino que las que quedaron bastante mal eran ellas.

Los gritos y los insultos continuaron hasta que llegaron por nosotros, así que supe que nuestro abogado ya nos había sacado, cuando salimos a donde estaba el del ministerio publico para firman nuestra salida, también venían saliendo Beryl, kristen y Seiya.

_Mierda_ oí que alguien dijo, gire para ver por que habían dicho eso y me di cuenta que las mujeres de mi familia eran sumamente peligrosas

_Esto no se va a quedar así_ amenazo kristen a Sere

_Cuando quieras te emparejo el otro ojo_ le contesto Sere y la verdad es que se veían bastante mal, la ropa de kristen estaba rota, tenia el ojo derecho morado, un corte en la nariz y parecía como si le hubieran tusado el cabello y Beryl no se veía muy diferente, solo que a ella había que agregarle la ceja abierta

_Dios pues que hacen cuando nos dicen que salen de compras, ¿entrenan en peleas callejeras?_ pregunto mi padre a las mujeres

_Por que si es así, ¿nos podrían entrenar?_ pregunto Malachite divertido

_Cállate malachite_ le dijo Jedite y todos salimos de la delegación ahora solo faltaba que las otras dos pendejas se cobraran lo que las chiba les habían hecho hoy.

Aunque si he de confesar algo, cuando íbamos camino al departamento de Sere, una ola de excitación me asalto por completo, esta mujer era fuerte, decidida, temeraria, pero también era frágil, tierna, dulce, era todo lo que un hombre desea y necesita.

_¿En que piensas?_ me pregunto Sere

_En que eres una mujer extraordinaria, pero en estos momentos me muero por hacerte el amor_ conteste

_Pues no te reprimas_ me respondió ella y vi como en sus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria

_¿Vamos al hotel?_ le pregunte, la verdad no creía aguantar hasta llegar al departamento , ella puso su mano en mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro

_¿Tu que crees?_ me pregunto y yo me dirigí al hotel obviamente.

En cuanto llegamos al cuarto del hotel nuestra ropa salía volando, nuestros labios, se sentían secos si no se estaban besando, parecía que de que cada beso que nos dábamos dependiera nuestra vida.

Hacer el amor con ella, era mas que fantástico y era una diosa del sexo, por dios había algo que Sere no pudiera hacer bien, cada vez que estaba dentro de ella era como estar en casa, me sentía feliz, sus gemidos eran como latidos para mi corazón, y cada vez que gritaba mi nombre, hacia que yo deseara complacerla mas y mas.

Estábamos por empezar el cuarto asalto, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, yo quería aventarlo a la chingada pero Serena me pidió que contestara, que podía ser de mi familia así que a regañadientes conteste y era mi madre.

_¿Qué pasa mama?_ pregunte

_Darien quiero que vengas a la casa en este momento_ me dijo molesta

_No puedo estoy con Serena_ Le conteste

_Pues es mejor, los quiero aquí a los dos_ me dijo

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte preocupado

_¡Darien Chiba por que demonios no me dijiste que tenías una hija!_ me grito mi madre

_¡¿Qué tengo que?!_ grite

_Te quiero aquí ¡YA!_ grito y me colgó

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Serena?, ¿Quién es la misteriosa hija? Todo se resuelve en el sig, cap nos vemos salu2 y cuídense mucho nos vemos dentro de un unas semanas


	12. Hotaru Chiba

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: IMPORTANTE: **he estado pensando o mas bien la idea se me vino a la cabeza de crear algo en facebook para las actualizaciones, estoy entre un grupo o una pagina de esta misma mas no se ambas me llaman la atención pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el capitulo que esperaban.

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**11. Hotaru Chiba **

**DPOV **

Dios no esta enojado conmigo, esta encabronado lo que le sigue, no es posible con que ahora resulte que tenga una hija, de la cual no se ni siquiera quien es la madre y eso esta mas que jodido ¿no?

Después de la llamada de mi madre, no sabía como demonios decirle a Serena que nos teníamos que ir por que me acababa de enterar que tenía una hija.

_¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto mi hermosa mujer

_Eh, tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre_ dije sin mirarla

_Chiba ¿Qué pasa?_ me pregunto sentándose en la cama

_Mejor te explico en el camino ¿si?_ dije y nos levantamos para vestirnos, que demonios estaba pasando

Cuando salimos del hotel Sere iba muy callada, sabia que le molesta que no le dijera las cosas pero como le podía decir, oye amor que crees que me acaba de hablar mi madre para decirme que tengo una hija ¿Cómo vez?, pues claro que no, ¿verdad?

Llegamos a casa de mi madre, y en la entrada estaban los autos de todos, así que ahora no nada mas me espera la furia de Sere si no de toda mi familia, pero yo como demonios iba a saber que tenia una hija.

_Ahora si me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios pasa?_ me pregunto Sere cuando la ayude a bajar del auto

_Ok, ahí te va_ dije jalando aire

_Dime_ me dijo desesperada

_Mi madre me llamo para decirme que tengo una hija_ le dije de corrido

_¡¿QUÉ?!_ grito y su cara era totalmente de sorpresa

_Amor te juro que yo no se nada, digo no he sido un hermanito de la caridad, pero jamás dejaría hijos regados por el mundo_ dije en mi defensa

_Ya cállate Darien Chiba y mejor vamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto_ dijo Sere y me dejo ahí parado, por que ella camino a la entrada de la casa.

Cuando entramos todos estaban reunidos en la sala, y ahí como dijo mi madre, había una niña como de tres o cuatro años junto con una señora muy mayor.

_Buenas tardes_ dije casi sin voz y mis ojos estaban puestos en la niña que también me veía fijamente

_Buenas tardes_ dijo la señora

_Me imagino que usted es Darien Chiba_ dijo la señora con un tono grosero

_Si soy yo_ dije mirándola

_Y yo soy Serena su prometida_ dijo Sere mirando a la niña

_Bueno por lo menos la niña tendrá una madre que la quiera_ dijo la señora

_¿Perdón?- pregunto Sere

_Oiga ni siquiera se si es mi hija, vamos ni siquiera se quien es su madre_ dije

_Bueno pues mi hija Setsuna me dijo que usted era el padre y como mi hija murió yo no me puedo hacer cargo de la niña, la verdad ni puedo ni quiero_ dijo la señora esa mirando feo a la niña

_ Darien la niña es idéntica a ti_ me dijo Sere en susurro

Yo me acordaba muy bien de Setsuna, ella había sido mi asistente, y habíamos tenido una relación por así decirlo un poco estable durante unos 6 meses, pero cuando ella me dijo que me amaba yo me aleje; ella lo sintió por que al mes renuncio y no la volví a ver, mas jamás me busco para decirme que estaba embarazada o que tenia una hija mía y si debo de reconocer que la niña era una calca de mi.

_¿Cómo que Setsuna murió?_ le pregunte a la mujer esa

_Si murió hace un mes, y como ya le dije yo no puedo, ni quiero hacerme cargo de esta mocosa_ dijo la señora y la niña de inmediato bajo la mirada

_Oiga no le hable así a la niña_ le dijo Sere molesta

_Si como quiera, yo ya cumplí con traerla en la bolsa están todos los papeles de la niña, se llama Hotaru y tiene 4 años. Haga con ella lo que quiera, si la mete a un orfanato me da lo mismo._ dijo la mujer, se levanto y salió de la casa, dejándonos a todos en shock por su jodida actitud.

_¿Tu tampoco me quiedes?_ pregunto la niña mirándome

_Claro que si, solo que esta muy sorprendido por la noticia, yo soy Sere_ se presento mi prometida que ya estaba junto a la niña

_Yo soy tu tía rei- le dijo mi hermana

_Y yo tu abuelita luna_ le dijo mi madre poniéndose enfrente de la niña

_¿Y tu si me vas deja decirte abulita?_ le pregunto la niña a mi madre

_Claro que si, eso soy_ le dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa

_Ok me puedes explicar ¿Cuándo hiciste a este angelito?_ me pregunto mi padre que estaba junto a mi

_No lo se, o sea si tuve una relación con Setsuna pero nunca me dijo que tuviéramos una hija_ le respondí sin dejar de mirar a la niña

_Darien, esa niña lleva el apellido Chiba tatuado en la frente es igual a ti_ me dijo Jedite.

_Dios hermano, a ti si que te gusta hacer hijos, mira que vienen en camino dos y ya tienes una de 4 años_ dijo Malachite riendo

_Cállate Malachite que esto no es gracioso_ le dije serio

_Bueno creo que tenemos que ir a comprarle ropa a la pequeña_ dijo mina que tenia la bolsa que la señora había dejado

_Tienes hambre_ le pregunto Sere a la niña, la pobre asintió tímidamente y no levanto su carita

_Ok, vamos a que desayunes algo_ le dijo mi madre que la tomo en brazos y se la llevo de ahí, mina y rei la siguieron.

_¿Qué piensas hacer Chiba?_ me pregunto Sere

_Amor aun estoy en shock_ le conteste

_Pues me importa una mierda tu shock, esa niña te necesita y te va a tener ¿ok?_ me dijo mirándome tan seriamente que me dio miedo

_Darien esa niña se ve que no la ha pasado bien_ dijo Malachite

_¿No me digas? Si no me dices ni me entero_ le dije sarcásticamente

_Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a cómprale ropa y acondicionarle la recamara de huéspedes del departamento para que se sienta cómoda_ dijo Sere

_¿Amor no te molesta todo lo que esta pasando?_ pregunte sorprendido

_Darien, me molestaría y te juro que en este momento te dejaría si me dijeras que no piensas cuidar a esa pobre bebe, yo se lo que se siente que en ningún lado te quieran y mas lo que duele con los años saber que tus padres no te querían , así que por mis hijos te juro que no pienso permitir que eso le pase a tu hija, no pienso permitir que ella se convierta en lo que yo por la soledad_ mirándome a los ojos y en ese momento me enamore mas de ella si es que eso era posible.

_Bueno pues no se hable mas, nada mas que termine de desayunar nos vamos a comprar y a hacer todo lo que haga falta, por cierto papa, quiero que hables con el abogado de la familia para darle mi apellido a la niña, se que no hacen falta las pruebas de paternidad la niña es mi calca, pero se que me las pedirán para poder darle mi apellido_ dije y Sere corrió y me abrazo

_Gracias_ me dijo al oído

_No amor, gracias a ti, por hacerme salir de mi pendejo estado de shock, ahora no nada mas tendré dos bebes si no tres_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Pues es mejor tres que dos ¿no?_riendo

_Te amo_ le respondí

_Y yo a ti Darien Chiba _ me dijo ella antes de darme un casto beso

_Quiero ver que hacen con su vida tan sexualmente activa con una niña de 4 años en su casa_ se burlo Malachite

_O si claro que eso yo también quiero verlo- dijo Jedite riendo

_No se preocupen sus tíos Malachite y Jedite también la cuidaran y me asegurare de que eso pase, o sino le pediré a mina y rei que los estén provocado tanto que sus bolas se pongan azules debido a la abstinencia_ dijo Sere malévolamente

_Eres peligrosa_ le dijo Malachite con miedo

_Definitivamente no dejare que salgas sola con rei_ le dijo Jedite dándole un abrazo

_Dios no puedo creer que yo este escuchando la vida sexual de mis hijos_ dijo mi padre saliendo de la sala

Después de que la niña termino de desayunar, no nada mas Sere y yo salimos con la niña, toda la familia salió con nosotros, reí y mina decían que ellas tenían que venir por que nosotros no sabíamos nada de niños, como si ellas tuvieran 10 hijos cada una o perdido un sobrino para saber algo de niños, Malachite y Jedite por que tenían que acompañar a sus lindas mujeres, y mis padres solo por que querían conocer mejor a su nieta.

Serena y la pequeña Hotaru de inmediato encajaron, Sere estaba fascinada con la niña, y al parecer la niña con Sere, ya que con ella era con la que mas hablaba y hasta la abrazaba, si he de ser honesto yo aun seguía demasiado sorprendido, pero mis padres no dejaron que llegara mi momento de estupidez ya que ya habían sacado la cita con nuestro abogado, que seria esta misma tarde.

La verdad es que no me podía quejar, no me esperaba una hija de 4 años pero ya que la vida me la había mandado, era mas que feliz, y sobretodo sabiendo que Sere y mi hija se aceptaban tan bien.

Estábamos en el centro comercial, arrasando con cada tienda infantil y lo de arrasando lo digo literalmente, pero me gusto mucho saber que la niña se detuvo en una tienda de instrumentos de música.

_¿Te gusta algún instrumento?_ le pregunte agachándome para quedar a su altura

_El piano_ contesto tímidamente

_¿De verdad?_ pregunte sorprendido

_Si mucho_ me dijo ella

_Pues yo toco el piano, si quieres te puedo tocar alguna canción o mejor aun te puedo enseñar_ le dije y sus ojitos azules se iluminaron y algo en mi pecho hizo que me sentiría muy bien

_¿De verdad?_ me pregunto sorprendida

_Claro que si_ le dije

_Gracias_ dijo ella y soltó la mano de Sere para abrazarme, y claro que yo respondí el abrazo de inmediato y juro que sentí que mi corazón se saldría de la felicidad debido a ese abrazo que me dio.

Estábamos por entrar a otra tienda, y debo decir que era la onceava tienda a la que entrábamos , yo llevaba a la niña cargando de mi lado derecho y a Sere tomada de la mano cuando una horrible voz me saco de mi momento perfecto

_¿Valla jugando a la familia?_ pregunto Beryl.

_No entendiste con la paliza que te di?_ le pregunto Sere

_Tú no me acerques loca_ le dijo Beryl con cierto temor

_Pues entonces largarte_ le respondió Sere

_¿Quién esa niña?- pregunto Beryl mirando a Hotaru.

_Mi hija_ respondí orgullo y la niña de inmediato se giro a verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

_¿Tu que?_ pregunto Beryl sorprendía

_Su hija, ¿Qué estas sorda o la paliza te dejo mas tarada?_ le dijo Sere

_Tu no puedes tener hijos_ dijo Beryl en shock

_Perdón eh, a próxima vez te pido permiso para tener uno_ Le dije de manera burlona

_¿De quien es?- pregunto ella

_Que te importa_ le respondió Sere

_¿Quién es la madre?_ pregunto Beryl desesperada

_Mi mama es Sere_ dijo la niña. Sere y yo nos giramos a ver a la niña sorprendidos, algo me decía que Setsuna no había sido muy buena con Hotaru.

_¿Te enojaste?_ le pregunto la niña a Sere temerosa

_Claro que no princesa hermosa_ le dijo Sere y la saco de mis brazos para cargarla ella, Hotaru de inmediato escondió su rostro en cuello de Sere.

_¿Tu eres la madre?_ pregunto Beryl con asco a Sere.

_Que no escuchaste y mas te vale que se alejen de nosotros o te juro que kristen y tu sabrán quien es Darien Chiba _ dije amenazando a Beryl

Tome a Sere del brazo y la jale suavemente para que camináramos y dejamos a Beryl ahí parada.

_Te aseguro que kristen se enterara en menos de 10 minutos_ me dijo Sere

_Déjalo en 5_ le respondí

_Gracias_ dijo la niña que había levantado su rostro

_¿Por qué pequeña?- le pregunto Sere

_Por aceptarme, por si querer ser mis papas_ dijo la pequeña con lágrimas

Sere y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien y me aseguraría de investigar que era lo que le habían hecho a este pequeño angelito, y pagarían muy caro las personas que la hubieran lastimado

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Por fin aquí estoy de regreso; después de 2 meses desde de la ultima actualización, por fin termine el semestre en la uni, perdón la tardanza, hace 1 semana se acabaron mis clases con todo y materias solo estoy viendo unos detalles para el siguiente año escolar de paso necesitaba descansar mi cabeza, porque mentalmente termine agotada, y quería descansar después de la ultima semana de clases que fue la mas pesadas, lo bueno fue que no me lleve ninguna materia, ajajaja salu2

Espero su opinión con respecto a lo que les dije al inicio del cap, solo quiero saber su opinión o consejo, de paso quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para adelantar otras adapt y de paso dedicarle tiempos a mis fics dos de los cuales voy a reeditarlos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Cuídense y salu2

_Liliana _


	13. Serena, Hotaru y Darien Chiba

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: **espero su opinión en la encuesta tuve unos problemas al ponerla pero ya esta disponible en mi perfil para que pasen, voten dándome su opinión

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**12. Serena, Hotaru y Darien Chiba **

**DPOV **

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hotaru vivía con Serena y conmigo, como lo había dicho, nos habían pedido que nos hiciéramos una prueba de ADN para comprobar que Hotaru era mi hija y obviamente el resultado salió positivo.

Solo que cuando servicios sociales y las autoridades correspondientes investigaron donde se encontraba la madre de la niña, no pudieron encontrar un certificado de defunción ni nada por el estilo, pero dieron con el paradero de la abuela y la mendiga vieja loca repitió que mi hija era un estorbo en su vida, que me la había llevado por que estuvo tentada a venderla y que no sabia donde demonios estaba Setsuna, juro por mi hijos que tenia ganas de matar a golpes a la mendiga vieja, pero no podía, así que gracias a todas las investigaciones, me dieron la custodia total a mi, así que si algún día regresaba Setsuna no podría hacer nada, y en cuanto Sere y yo nos casáramos ella pasaría a ser su madre, ya que la adoptaría oficialmente y digo oficialmente por que Hotaru le decía mama a Serena y Sere defendía a Hotaru como una leona.

Las cosas entre Serena y yo estaban cada vez mejor , la boda ya estaba en camino, digo Rei y mi madre no dejaban descansar a Sere para nada, aunque debo de confesar que al parecer mi hija se parecía mucho a su tía Rei ya que por alguna extraña razón le gustaban las compras.

Yo por mi parte me la había pasado viendo casas, para regalársela a Sere, quería que fuera amplia, que tuviera mucho jardín, para que nuestros hijos corrieran por todos lados y claro para que cuando fueran adolescentes ahí hicieran sus fiestas.

El día de la boda cada día estaba mas cerca así que mis padres decidieron hacer una cena en su casa, invitando a algunos amigos cercanos, para celebrar algo así como nuestra "despedida de solteros" y digo algo así, por que el día que Rei y mina dijeron que le harían una despedida a Sere, casi las mato, las pobres tuvieron que esconderse el baño de la habitación de mi madre hasta que llegaron sus novios, Serena obviamente reía por como había reaccionado, pero como demonios querían que reaccionaria , si Rei me había dicho que rentarían un club de hombres para Sere solita, que pensaban que yo estoy tan estúpido como para decir si, no hay problema llévenla, pues claro que no.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, vi que ya había bastante gente, sobretodo amigos de mis padres, pero lo que no contaba es que Beryl, kristen y Seiya tendrían el descaro de estar ahí, sobretodo kristen, ¿Qué esa mujer no tenia dignidad?, ¿para que pregunto si la respuesta es mas que obvia no? No tenía.

_Buenas noches_ dijimos Sere y yo entrando a la casa, Serena traía a Hotaru agarrada de su mano y yo sostenía la mano de Sere.

_Siguen jugando a la familia feliz_ se burlo Beryl

_Te recomiendo que si quieres seguir teniendo esa dentadura blanca te calles_ le dijo mina que estaba parada junto a ella

_Por cierto a ustedes quien los invito, que no saben que no son bien recibidos en esta casa_ dijo Rei mirando a el trío de imbéciles

_Lo siento querida pero no invito un amigo de tu papa_ dijo kristen divertida

_Que poco valor de mujer tienen_ le dijo mina a kristen

_Si, si rubia lo que tu digas_- se burlo kristen

_Mejor saludemos a personas realmente importantes_ le dije yo a Sere, sabia que si seguíamos ahí, esto podía terminar en tragedia en cualquier momento, así que jale a Serena suavemente y la lleve para presentarla a ella y a mi hija con otras personas.

Se notaba el desconcierto de mucha gente cuando les decía que Hotaru era mi hija y cada vez que lo decía Hotaru sonreía tanto que Sere le decía que se le dormirían las mejillas, pero mi hija estaba feliz de que la presentara y eso me hacia feliz a mi.

Mis padres había organizado que la cena fuera en el jardín a la luz de antorchas la vedad es que si no fuera por el trió de idiotas esto seria una velada muy hermosa y agradable.

Mi madre había contratado a un pianista y tuvo la puntada de que tocaran la melodía de Sere y mía a piano (cuando un hombre ama a una mujer) y mi madre que tenia que hacer una nota mental de regalarle algo realmente bueno, había llevado a alguien para que nos la cantara, así que sin pensarlo mucho lleve a Sere a la pista de baile.

_¿Se cumplió lo que alguna vez pediste?_ le pregunte al oído cuando estábamos bailando

_No_ me respondió

_¿Aun falta?_ pregunte dudoso

_Todo lo contrario, se me cumplió demás_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos y vi que ella estaba a punto de llorar

_¿Qué tienes amor?_ le pregunte al ver así sus hermosos ojos

_Que soy muy feliz Darien, de verdad no sabes como te amo_ me respondió yo no resistí mas y la bese, no me importaba que todo el mundo nos viera, Serena me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando oímos un grito.

_¡Te voy a cortar la mano hija de perra!_ se oyó que gritaron , Sere y yo giráramos a ver quien había gritado y era mina que tenia a kristen sujetada del brazo y baje mi vista y vi a Hotaru asustada y con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

_La voy a matar_ oí que dijo Sere y en un segundo ella ya no estaba en mis brazos.

Yo corrí de inmediato a donde estaba ya toda la familia Chiba y alguno que otro invitado metiche.

_¿Qué paso?_ pregunte al ver que Sere tenia abrazada a Hotaru quien estaba llorando; mina y rei se insultaban con kristen y Beryl.

_La perra de kristen le pego a la niña_ dijo Sere con tanta ira que pensé que podía matarla yo sabia que se estaba controlando por que tenia a la niña en sus brazos, pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo tenia por que controlarme así que me gire y fui a donde estaban el par de viejas locas.

_Les recomiendo que se larguen este momento_ le dije mirándolas fijamente

_No Darien, esa niña no puede ser tuya_ me grito kristen con desesperación

_Saca de aquí a tu esposa kou_ le dije a Seiya, mi ira estaba incrementando y no me iba a poder controlar mucho tiempo

_¡Darien entiende yo te amo, Seiya no me interesa, por favor yo se que me amas aun y tu y yo podemos estar juntos!_ me gritaba kristen

_¡Eres una puta, que no vale nada que no entiendes que jamás volvería contigo eres un basura!_ le grite

_¡Darien!_ me grito mi madre, sabia que ella no estaba muy feliz con lo que acababa de decir pero no podía pedirme que en estos momentos fuera caballero con una tipa que para nada era una dama.

_Tu me sigues amando, un amor como el nuestro no puede morir ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_ me pregunto kristen como si ella creyera todo lo que me estaba diciendo

_Estas loca_ le dijo mi madre que ya estaba molesta

_Te voy a sacar los ojos_ le grito Sere y afortunadamente alcance a agarrarla antes de que se le fuera encime a kristen.

_Amor tranquila_ le pedí, ella en su estado si era muy peligroso.

_No me pidas tranquilidad Chiba la niña tiene marcas en el brazo_ me dijo llena de coraje

_De verdad kou sácalas de aquí, antes de que me olvide que soy un caballero y yo mismo golpee a tu esposa_ le dije en el tono mas tranquilo que encontré.

_Eso quiero verlo Darien, si no fuiste capaz de defender a tu mujer hace años ahora menos, siempre serás el mismo cobarde_ dijo con burla, y eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar, en algún lado tenia que sacar todo el coraje que tenia acumulado de mucho tiempo y su cara era el lugar perfecto.

Así que solté a Sere en un leve empujón se la avente a mi madre para que ella la sostuviera y yo me fui encima de Seiya, y como hace años, su lindo rostro estaba siendo destrozado por mis puños, no se por que demonios, pero en mi mente estaban todas la imágenes de cuando lo había encontrado de con kristen, de cuando coqueteo con Sere, o de todas sus estúpidas burlas, y eso hacia que mi ira incrementara.

Sentí que unos brazos me tomaban por la espalada y me abrazaban y tiraban de mi para quitarme de encima del perro de kou, pero era mas mi coraje, comencé a sentir que mas brazos se ponían en mi espalda, hasta que por fin me quitaron de encima de el perro, me di cuenta que habían sido 5 personas las que me habían podido controlar, mientras que otras dos ayudaban a Jacob a levantarse.

_Esta me la pagas chiba_ me dijo kou limpiándose la sangre

_Que no entiendes que nunca serás competencia para mi kou, ni en los negocios ni en las mujeres ni en nada_ le dije de manera arrogante_ ni siquiera sabes pelear, peleas como una niña, creo que mi hija de 4 años pelea mejor que tu_ me burle

_Te vas a arrepentir_ me amenazo

La gente de seguridad que mi padre había contratado para la fiesta saco al trío de perros de la casa, me gire a donde estaba Sere y ella estaba completamente en shock, ella sabia que mi carácter era explosivo pero jamás me había visto llegar a los golpes.

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte

_Darien, no puedo creer que lo golpearas_ me dijo sorprendida

_¿Por qué?, ya me había colmado_ conteste

_Por que se supone que la violenta y loca de esta relación soy yo, no tu_ me dijo como si fuera obvio

_Cuando se meten con lo que amo puedo ser muy violento_ le dije

_Vamos adentro a curarte los nudillos_ dijo Sere, me vi mis manos y me di cuenta que tenia los nudillos abiertos.

Mis padres se disculparon los invitados y anunciaron que la cena se cancelaba por motivos obvios, sabia que esto seria el chisme social del año, pero me interesaba un mierda, lo primero eran mi mujer y mi hija.

La verdad es que la noche había acabado en desastre eso era mas que lógico, pero también me sirvió para ver la unida familia que somos, y sobretodo el amor que mi Sere le tiene a nuestra hija, sabia que no habría otra mujer en el mundo que amara mas a Hotaru que Serena.

**SPOV **

La boda había llegado, dios no podía creer que el día mas importante de mi vida hasta este momento, había llegado, como tampoco podía creer que no me dejaran dormir con Darien las ultimas tres noches eso era como un pecado para mi y mis hormonas, que si he de ser honesta, rei, mina y luna no me daban tiempo de extrañar a mi Darien y mucho menos Hotaru, dios mi pequeña tenia la pila de mina y rei juntas.

Yo iba a salir de casa de los Chiba y mi tío Kakeru me entregaría, mi vestido era hermoso, digo no era típico vestido de novia súper ampón y todo eso, esa no era mi personalidad, así que mi hermoso vestido de novia era bastante entallado, agradecí que mis hermosos bebes se fueran a mis caderas y no a mi vientre, que si soy honesta no me importaría, parecer un globo con tal de que nuestros hijos estuvieran perfectos.

Una hermosa y larga muy larga limosina llego por mi, Kakeru y mi hermosa hija se irían conmigo en la limosina, Hotaru se veía hermosa, parecía un angelito, y eso era, era mi angelito.

Rei se había obsesionado que todo fuera gris perla, la verdad es que a mi me encanto la idea , no podía ir completamente de blanco sabiendo mi no muy buen pasado ¿no?.

Bueno pues, en cuanto llegamos a la iglesia yo quería bajar corriendo a donde estaba Edward, pero claro como era de esperar rei y luna no me dejaron, ya que ellas decían que Darien y yo nos veríamos hasta que estuviéramos en el altar, dios que ellas no entendían que lo extrañaba, pero bueno ya solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para poder estar juntos.

Después de 15 minutos larguísimos, me dijeron que ya podía bajar, Hotaru bajo primero, después Kakeru y por ultimo yo, Hotaru iba enfrente de mi aventado pétalos de rosas y ahí estaba el , el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, Darien Chiba, el hombre que hacia que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza y no importaba el hombre que lograba que todo fuera sencillo, el hombre que podía hacer solo con mirarme mi día fuera perfecto, el hombre que con amarme me había devuelto la vida.

Darien se veía mas que perfecto en su traje negro, totalmente impecable como siempre, pero con ese toque de rebelde que le daba su cabello, el pasillo se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, quería correr a su lado y que el padre dijera los declaro marido y mujer y ya, no importaba nada mas, solo quería estar con el, solo entre sus brazos me sentía bien, si no estaba así me sentía sola e incompleta.

Cuando llegamos a su lado, Kakeru beso mi mano y después se la entrego a Darien, el y yo en ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, sabíamos que no necesitábamos esto para saber que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro para siempre, pero bueno recuerden que soy mujer y que también tengo ilusiones.

Cuando por fin nos declararon marido y mujer no lo podía creer, ahora si, era mas que oficial era la mujer de Darien Chiba, pero lo mas importante era que el tenia un tatuaje invisible en su frente que decía Darien Chiba propiedad de Serena Chiba.

La fiesta fue hermosa, me divertí como loca y sabia que Darien también lo estaba haciendo, se veía encantador cuando Hotaru le pidió que bailara con ella, así que Darien la tomo en brazos y bailo con ella, me encantaba verlos juntos, Darien amaba a Hotaru, decía que era su princesita y que cuando fuera adolescente le pondría guardaespaldas para que ningún estúpido se le acercara, a lo que yo le contestaba, que para eso me tendría a mi, que yo si la dejaría tener novio, claro que se para y comenzaba a decir cosas, como traición, mis mujeres me cambian , o cosas por el estilo, la verdad es que yo me divertía mucho, no podía entender que Darien se preocupara por eso , cuando Hotaru apenas tiene 4 hermosos añitos.

Después de que partimos el pastel, Rei me separo nuevamente del lado de mi marido, por que según ella era hora de cambiarme para que Darien y yo saliéramos de luna de miel, Darien no me había querido decir a donde iríamos, pero si les soy honesta Darien me podía llevar al mismo infierno y yo iría feliz con tal de estar con el.

Cuando estuve lista, Rei y mina me arrastraron fuera de la habitación, al parecer a veces se les olvida que yo estaba un poco embarazada, pero bueno a ellas todo les perdonaba era mis hermanas ¿no?.

Darien ya me esperaba en las escaleras, ¿ya les había dicho que mi esposo se veía hermoso con lo que se pusiera?, pues si no, se los digo, ese hombre podía ponerse un costal y se vería mas que perfecto.

_¿Lista para irnos señora chiba?_ pregunto mi esposo

_Lista_ respondí con un sonrisa en los labios

_¿Ya se van?_ nos pregunto nuestra hija bastante triste

_Si amor, pero todos los días te llamaremos y sabes que las tías rei y mina no dejaran ni siquiera que te des cuenta de que no estamos_ le explique a la niña

_Y no te olvides de tu abuelita luna_ le dijo mi esposo

_Oye y que los tíos no contamos_ dijo Malachite con una sonrisa

_Los quiero_ dijo la niña abrazándonos por a los dos con sus pequeños bracitos

_Nosotros también princesa, ¿portante bien si?_ le dijo Darien depositando un beso el en su frente

_Sip_ respondió ella, Darien le paso la niña a Malachite para que no llorara y sabíamos que Malachite podía ser mas infantil que Hotaru.

Nos despedimos de todos y Darien y yo salimos de la casa, se me hacia muy raro que nos fuéramos en su volvo, yo seguía sin saber a donde demonios íbamos y lo mejor de todo era que no sabia no que ropa llevaba por que mi hermosa cuñada y mi hermana se habían encargado de hacer mi maleta y no me habían dado la oportunidad de ni siquiera dar un vistazo.

_Ya me puedes decir a ¿Dónde vamos?_ pregunte después de que ya llevamos dos horas de camino

_Nop, ya falta poco para llegar tranquila_ me dijo mi esposo, ah que bonito se escuchaba eso de mi esposo ¿no?

Como a los 30 minutos vi que Darien se metía en una desviación de la carretera, y solo había bosque, dios ¿Qué nunca le había dicho a Darien que para que yo pudiera acampar tenia que haber un banco y centro comercial y una cafetera cerca?

_¿Darien vamos a acampar?_ pregunte con miedo a su respuesta

_¿Qué tipo de marido crees que soy si trajera a mi esposa embarazada a acampar y mas en nuestra luna de miel?_ me pregunto en tono indagando fingido

_Ok _ fue lo único que respondí, la verdad es que no sabia que era lo que el loco de mi esposo planeaba, pero sabia que seria una de miel inolvidable.

_Hemos llegado_ dijo Darien., cuando estuvimos afuera de una cabaña, una muy hermosa cabaña si he de ser honesta.

_Espero que te guste_ dijo mi esposo

_Es hermosa_ le dije, el se bajo del auto y fue a abrir mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar, un señor salió de no se donde y juro que me pego un susto que casi me hago pis.

_Buenas noches sr Chiba_ dijo el hombre que casi me mata del susto

_Buenas noches John lleve las maletas adentro y que nadie nos moleste hasta el día de mañana_ dijo mi esposo, el tipo macabro ese asustador de débiles mujeres embarazadas asintió con la cabeza mientras que Darien me tomo en brazos yo solté un gritito de sorpresa.

_Bienvenida a su luna de miel señora chiba_ dijo mi esposo

_Te amo Darien _ respondí de inmediato.

_Como yo a ti_ me dijo y entramos a la casa, la verdad es que estaba hermosa, sumamente acogedora, Darien me llevo directamente a la habitación y yo lo agradecí, y me encanto , estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas y esta iluminada con tenue luz.

_Espero que te guste mi sorpresa_ me dijo mi esposo cuando me deposito con cuidado sobre la cama

_Claro que si amor, todo ha sido mas que perfecto_ le confesé honestamente.

Darien se fue inmediatamente encima de mí, y no es que yo no tuviera ganas de que lo hiciera pero yo también le tenía una agradable sorpresa, así que junte toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y lo separe de mí.

_¿Qué pasa amor te lastime?_ me pregunto preocupado

_Claro que no, pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa_ le dije juguetonamente y me levante de la cama y me fui al baño.

La verdad es que en estos momento agradecía que rei y mina me hubieran arrastrado a varias tiendas de lencería, aunque sabia que ya no tenia las misma curvas de cuando Darien me conoció no me podía quejar y es que mis adorables bebes, me habían formado un muy buen trasero y obviamente mis pechos estaban mucho mas grandes, sin pensarlo mucho me puse el conjunto que había comprado para esta noche, me solté el cabello , me retoque un poco el maquillaje y me dispuse a salir dispuesta a matar de placer a mi ahora esposo.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Espero que les haya gustado de paso ya actualice Vacaciones con la Mafia para aquellos que son seguidores de la historia.

salu2

_Liliana _


	14. Hotaru es mia

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: IMPORTANTE: **con respecto a que crear en el facebook para las actualizaciones he pensado mejor que cree un grupo porque no se que esta pasando en el mismo que hay un lio con los estados de las personas mejor me enfoco mas a crear un grupo para las actualizaciones ya que hay veces en las que no me puedo meter o actualizar por mis clases y algunas me reclaman por mi ausenciapor eso mismo de paso si quieren pueden aprovecharlo ustedes también para promocionar historias de otras personas o también porque no meter imágenes en fin pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas **OJO** aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el capitulo que esperaban. De paso estoy triste solo porque nadie me ha contestado la encuesta la verdad solo hice una pregunta UNA y solo una persona me dio su opinión. Espero al menos por este medio me hagan caso

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**13. Hotaru es mía**

**DPOV**

Confirmado mi esposa quería matarme, dios se veía completamente sexy y no es por presumir pero el embarazo había marcado sus curvas de una manera que me hacían desear estar todo el bendito día encima de ella o abajo o de la forma que ella quisiera, dicen que a las mujeres embarazadas se les alborota las hormonas, pero creo que en este caso fue al revés ya que el que siempre andaba insaciable era yo.

Cuando Sere salió del baño enfundada en ese diminuto trajecito, me tuve que contener para no irme encima de ella y arrancárselo para hacerla mía, digo era nuestra noche de bodas, podía usar un poco mi autocontrol pero con semejante mujer como es Sere, era muy difícil.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ me pregunto al darse cuenta que casi babeaba

_Demasiado_ respondí acercándome a ella lentamente

_Pues todo esto_ dijo pasando sus manos por sus caderas y sus senos _es tuyo_ me dijo

_Lo se, y lo quiero tomar ahora_ respondí cuando estaba a centímetros de ella

_¿Qué te lo impide?_ me pregunto y no necesite mas, atrape sus labios con los míos de inmediato sus manos se fueron a mi cabello mientras que las mías se fueron a su cadera para así poder acariciar su hermoso trasero.

_Me encantas_ le dije al oído

_Tómame _ fue su respuesta, creo que lo que dije antes de la noche de bodas no lo voy a poder cumplir por que mis manos sin querer rompieron el liguero y dios no saben cuanto me excito eso, pero al parecer a mi adorada esposa también ya que en cuanto se lo arranque devoro mis labios y mi lengua fue atrapada por la de ella sin tegua.

Levante a Sere y ella envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas, el simple roce de mi sexo contra el de ella casi ocasiona que tenga un gran orgasmo, ella gimió al sentir mi miembro en rozándola.

_¿Desesperada?_ le pregunte

_Si no me haces el amor en este momento sabrás lo que es la desesperación_ me dijo amenazante y me encantaba que me dominara.

_Como tu ordenes_ conteste ella me ayudo a quitarme el pantalón, mi camisa hace mucho que había salido volando, la recosté en la cama, los pétalos de rosa volaron y muchos quedaron en su cabello y algunos en su cuerpo, era la imagen mas erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Hacerle el amor a Sere esa noche fue maravilloso, digo todas las veces eras únicas y extraordinarias pero esta noche era diferente, esta noche ella era mi esposa, mi amante mi todo.

A la mañana siguiente, yo me desperté antes que Sere y verla recostada sobre mi pecho era el mejor despertar, yo sabia que no había sido un santo pero me imagino que tuve que hacer algo muy bueno para que la vida me pusiera en el camino a Sere y la vida no dejaba de recompensarme tenia a Hotaru y venían en camino dos mas, no le podía pedir nada mas a la vida lo tenia todo.

Sentí que Sere comenzaba a despertar , por que se puso muy inquieta así que supe de inmediato que las nauseas la harían levantarse corriendo al baño y así fue mi pobre esposa abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes y a los dos minutos siguientes estaba en el baño yo me levante atrás de ella, aunque a mucha gente le parezca asqueroso ver vomitar en la mañana a su esposa a mi no, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acariciar su espalda mientras que ella sufría todos los síntomas del embarazo , y a ella parecía gustarle por que no me corría.

Después de que termino de volver todo lo que había comido la noche anterior, y de lavarse sus dientes.

_Ahora si amor buenos días _ le dije

_Buenos días_ dijo ella con sus ojitos llorosos

_¿Qué se te antoja de desayunar?_ pregunte abrazándola

_Tengo antojo de un jugo de naranja enorme_ me dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Pues jugo de naranja trabajando_ le dije y salí del baño para ir a preparar el jugo de naranja

Sere llego minutos después a la cocina con una camisa mía puesta.

_Amor se que estamos en nuestra luna de miel pero si sigues poniéndote mis camisas no vas a estar vestida ni dos minutos_ le dije en broma

_Valla captaste la indirecta_ dijo pícaramente

_Me encanta que mi esposa sea una golosa_ dije poniendo el vaso de jugo delante de ella

_Gracias_ dijo tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo de golpe

_Creo que tenías sed_ dije riendo

_Oye los tres teníamos sed_ sacándome la lengua

_Aquí cerca hay un lago al que quiero llevarte_ dije

_Perfecto, nos bañamos y nos vamos te parece_ me dijo

_¿Nos?_ pregunte sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

_Claro que NOS por que tu te bañas conmigo_ me dijo

_Ok, pero dame tiempo para preparar y llevar algo de comer a nuestro paseo_ le dije

_Yo te ayudo_ dijo mi esposa.

Los días que pasamos de luna de miel, fueron los mejores de mi vida, Sere y yo llamábamos a Hotaru dos o tres veces al día, queríamos que ella supiera que aunque estábamos lejos no dejábamos de pensar en ella.

Cuando Sere y yo regresamos de la luna de miel, la casa donde viviríamos Hotaru, Serena, los bebes y yo ya estaba lista. Rei, mina y mi madre se habían encargado de todo, Serena ya había empezado con los antojos mas frecuentes y mas raros cada vez, no me molestaba pero eran demasiados extraños, mi hermosa esposa se ponía de antojo a las 3:00 am y ya había tenido que llamar a varios amigos que me debían favores para que me abrieran sus restaurantes, así que por ese lado había podido cumplir todos los antojos de mi adorada esposa.

También debo de decir que la pasión de mi Sere había crecido conforme avanzaba el embarazo y eso me encantaba, se veía radiante, hermosa, preciosa con el embarazo, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida y cada día me enamoraba mas de ella.

Los meses pasaban rápido y ahora si a Sere el embarazo se le notaba mucho y la pobre ya había llorado dos veces por que casi toda su ropa no le quedaba , pero para mi cada día era mas hermosa y perfecta con sus casi 7 meses de embarazo, Sere adoraba a Hotaru y mi hija todos los días les hablaba a los bebes, no habíamos querido saber el sexo de los niños, Sere y yo queríamos que fueran sorpresa, Sere ya había adoptado legalmente a Hotaru como su hija, así que ahora no había poder humano que nos la pudiera quitar jamás, pero bueno como siempre hay problemas ¿no?. Y con nosotros no podían faltar, pero aun nadie sabia de lo que era capaz Darien Chiba por cuidar y defender a su familia.

Como todos los domingos estábamos todos en casa de mis padres ya que nos reuníamos para comer ahí.

_Señor Darien lo busca una señorita_ me dijo la ama de llaves de la casa de mis padres

_¿A mi?_ pregunte extrañado

_Si, dice que se llama Setsuna_ me dijo la mujer, Sere de inmediato se levanto, no me dio tiempo de parpadear cuando ella ya iba a la sala donde estaba Setsuna, yo me levante rápidamente para ir atrás de ella.

_Mama puedes cuidar a Hotaru_ le pedí a mi madre con la intención de que la niña no se fuera a acercar a la sala, cuando entre a la sala, Sere y Setsuna estaban paradas una frente a la otra viéndose retadoramente.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunte

_Quiero ver a mi hija_ dijo ella, su aspecto era totalmente diferente a cuando yo la conocí, no quedaba nada de la mujer hermosa que yo había conocido, ahora se veía, desarreglada, demasiado delgada y ojerosa.

_¿Cuál hija?_ pregunto Sere

_A Hotaru _ dijo Setsuna levantando la voz.

Así que jale con cuidado a Sere y la puse detrás de mi.

_Hotaru ya no es tu hija_ Le dije

_Claro que es mi hija_ dijo Setsuna

_Al abandonarla, perdiste los derechos y como Sere es mi esposa la adopto, así que tú no tienes ninguna hija_ le dije

_No puedes hacer eso_ dijo Setsuna

_Tu la dejaste con la loca de tu madre_ le conteste

_Yo no sabia que hacer con ella, tu me embarazaste _ dijo Setsuna

_Nunca me buscaste para decirme nada de la niña_ contraataque

_No me hubieras creído_ me contesto

_No soy un santo pero tampoco soy un hijo de puta_ le dije

_Quiero ver a mi hija_ me volvió a decir

_Ya te dijo que no_ Le contesto Sere

_Tú cállate, tu no eres nadie- le dijo Setsuna a Sere

_Soy la madre legal de Hotaru y si yo digo que no la vez, no la vas a ver_ dijo Sere

_No pueden hacerme eso_ le dijo Setsuna a Sere

_Tu la abandonaste – le dije

_Pues la necesito_ me dijo Setsuna

_¿Para que?- le pregunto Sere

_Es mi hija y yo con ella puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana_ me dijo Setsuna

_Mas te vale que no te acerques a mi hija_ la amenace

_Yo sabré lo que hago con ella, así que traerla_ me dijo

_Que no entiendes razones o estas idiota, ya te dije que no la vas a ver y menos te vas a acercar ella_ le dijo Sere que estaba furiosa

_Amor cálmate por favor_ Le pedí a Sere.

_No me pidas que calme cuando esta loca piensa que puede venir aquí a querer mover la vida de Hotaru como se le de la gana_ me dijo Sere y tenia razón.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Setsuna?_ le pregunte sin rodeos

_Dinero_ contesto sin titubear

_¿Para eso quieres a Hotaru?_ pregunto Sere horrorizada

_Si, pagarían mucho por ella_ dijo Setsuna con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

_Eres una perra_ le dijo Sere que quería irse encima de Setsuna

_Lárgate de aquí_ le dije Setsuna

_No quiero mucho solo diez mil dólares_ agrego Setsuna

_Te voy a dar pero diez mil patadas en culo si no sales de aquí_ le dijo Sere

_Vete Setsuna_ dije de manera amenazante, estaba a punto de perder los estribos con esta mujer y golpearla yo mismo.

_De una forma u otra recuperare a Hotaru_ dijo Setsuna segura y se fue.

En el momento que Setsuna se fue yo llame a mi abogado, algo me decía que Setsuna no se quedaría tranquila, y yo no pensaba poner en riesgo a ninguno de mis hijos ni a Sere.

_¿Qué es lo que quería?_ pregunto mi padre entrando a la sala seguido de los demás.

_Quiere a Hotaru para venderla_ dijo Sere aun muy molesta con justa razón.

_¡¿Qué?!_ preguntaron todos sorprendido

_Lo que oyeron_ les dije

_¿Qué esa mujer esta loca o que demonios?_ pregunto mina que se sentó a un lado de Sere

_Maldita mujer_ dijo Sere

_¿Qué piensas hacer Darien?_ me pregunto Jedite

_Acabo de llamar a mi abogado, conseguirá una orden de restricción y voy a contratar seguridad que este con bella y Hotaru todo el tiempo_ les dije

_Estoy de acuerdo con eso_ dijo Malachite

_Si es una buena solución_ dijo Jedite

_Así si también se encuentran a zorra 1 y zorra 2 Sere estaría a salvo_ dijo Rei

_Esas dos son otras que ya me cansaron_ dije molesto

_¿Darien no se te hace muy raro que apareciera la madre de Hotaru?_ me pregunto Jedite

_¿A que te refieres?_ pregunte sin entender cual era el punto

_Claro_ dijo Malachite como si hubiera tenido una revelación

_¿Qué?_ preguntaron Rei, Sere y mina

_No se por que, pero presiento que kristen y Beryl están detrás de todo esto_ dijo Jedite

_Yo pienso lo mismo_ dijo mi padre

_Son muchas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo_ dijo Sere

_Pues me importa una mierda quien este detrás de todo esto, nadie lastimara a mi hija ni a mi esposa y te juro que si me entero que kristen o Beryl están aliadas con Setsuna las tres Irán a prisión te lo juro_ dije mirando a Sere, ella solo asintió con la cabeza como apoyándome en lo que decía.

Después de que platicamos las teorías de por que había regresado Setsuna a buscar a mi hija, Sere, Hotaru y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, agradecía que la niña no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero lo que había dicho Jedite cada minuto me parecía mas lógico, kristen quería lastimarme por despreciarla , y sabia que la forma de hacerlo era lastimando a mi hijos o a Sere, y como Sere no era muy dejada que digamos, la mas vulnerable era mi hija, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que yo también tenia mis ases bajo la manga.

Tenia un plan que haría caer a Setsuna y a kristen y Beryl si estaban detrás de todo esto y se haría tal escándalo que la reputación de Seiya también quedaría manchada, el plan se lo comente a la familia, el principio mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero cuando mi abogado les dijo que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan , ninguna de las tres podría volverse a acercar a nosotros y hasta la prisión podrían ir a parar, eso los convenció para que yo llevara a cabo mi plan.

Ahora si, estas tres hijas de puta, sabrían quien es Darien Chiba y las consecuencias que se pagan si se meten con lo que mas amo en la vida.

Así que hoy fui a casa de la madre de Setsuna, no se por que tendría el presentimiento que ahí estaría Setsuna, esperando cualquier momento para acercarse a Hotaru o a Sere y no me equivoque ahí estaba la golfa mala madre de Setsuna.

_Darien que sorpresa_ dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa burlona

_¿Ya has desistido de tu idea de llevarte a mi hija?_ le pregunte

_Claro que no, esa niña me dará a ganar mucho dinero_ dijo Setsuna riendo

_¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella de esa manera? _ pregunte horrorizado de pensar que todo el tiempo que hija estuvo en peligro

_Darien, es una niña, tu esposa esta embarazada. Ella te va a dar mas hijos, no necesitas a Hotaru _ dijo Setsuna

_¿La quieres vender?_ pregunte

_Claro que si no seas idiota, la gente que la quiere esta muy interesada en ella_ dijo Setsuna

_Pronto nos conseguiremos un abogado para quitársela_ dijo la vieja urraca madre de Setsuna

_¿Cuánto maldito dinero quieres para dejar en paz a mi hija?_ pregunte

_La señora que quiere a Hotaru va a pagar mucho por ella_ dijo la madre de Setsuna, así que era mujer la quería comprar a mi bebe

_La verdad como tu esposa me cayo mal, ya no quiero tu dinero, solo dame a la niña para que yo pueda vendérsela la mujer que la quiere y tu te puedes ir al infernó con tu esposa_ dijo Setsuna

_Vete a la mierda Setsuna, jamás veras a Hotaru ni siquiera a 10 metros de distancia_ le dije y Salí de la casa de Setsuna, me fui directo con mi abogado, le hable a mi familia para que me alcanzaran el la oficina del mismo.

Cuando llegue todos ya estaban ahí, Sere estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa.

_¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto en cuanto me vio

_Cayo_ dije satisfecho.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Regrese con la siguiente actualización.

La verdad no actualice porque estuve en el hospital internada y apenas hace unos días me dieron de alta. La verdad chicas fue una experiencia de las mas horribles y feas que he vivido y no se lo deseo a nadie; mejor no les digo que es porque es un poco difícil para mi olvidarlo me va a costar trabajo lo se pero se que lo superare y olvidare poco a poco, lo que si agradezco primero a Dios es que tengo mi salud de vuelta.

De paso solo actualizare adaptaciones ya que quiero un tiempo para mi misma y de paso dedicarle tiempo a las historias que son de mi auditoria algunas serán modificadas y reeditaras mientras que otras serán pausadas temporalmente ya que hagan de cuenta que si tengo claras las ideas pero me cuesta plasmarlas por eso, también porque cuando regrese a clases tengo que tener mi mente enfocada en el estudio y quiero tener algo escrito antes de que tenga que regresar a clases que oficialmente será dentro de mes y medio o menos creo para nomas actualizar.

Espero su comprensión y paciencia en esto debido a la situación que se me presento. Por eso necesito su opinión acerca de lo del grupo en Face.

También que dentro de un rato no aseguro nada o más tardar mañana se actualiza Vacaciones con la Mafia para los seguidores de la historia.

_salu2 y se cuidan _

_Besos _

_Liliana _


	15. Verdades

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: **espero su opinión en la encuesta tuve unos problemas al ponerla pero ya esta disponible en mi perfil para que pasen, voten dándome su opinión

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**14. Verdades**

**DPOV **

_Cuando llegue todos ya estaban ahí, Sere estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa._

__¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto en cuanto me vio_

__Cayo_ dije satisfecho._

Mi abogado de inmediato me pidió mi celular para escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Setsuna y su arpía madre y que yo la había grabado completa.

_Esto es más que suficiente para detenerla, y la podemos asustar un poco para que diga quien o quienes le quieren comprar a la niña_ dijo mi abogado.

_Pues haz lo que sea necesario para que hoy mismo estén detenidas ella y su urraca madre_ dije

_Lo estarán te lo aseguro_ me dijo confiado.

Todos salimos de la oficina de mi abogado, no podía negar que estar junto a Sere me calmaba bastante, pero no podía dejar de sentir odio y furia en contra de Setsuna y su madre, si querían dinero me lo pudieron haber pedido y desaparecer, pero no puedo creer que pensaran en vender a mi bebe.

_Amor tranquilo_ me dijo Sere que sabia que estaba furioso.

_Sere es que Hotaru es una bebe_ dije como en shock

_Lo se, y te juro que primero mato a Setsuna con mis propias manos antes de que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hija_ Me dijo Sere totalmente convencida.

_Te amo Sere_ dije

_Y yo a ti, Hotaru, tu y estos bebes _ dijo acariciando su vientre_ son mi vida entera_ mirándome a los ojos.

Sere y yo nos fuimos a casa de mis padres ahí esperaríamos noticias de mis abogados, mis padres estaban completamente indignados con toda esta situación y mi madre era después de Sere y de mi la que mas quería, de lo que los que estaban pensado en hacerle daño a Hotaru pagaran, mi madre adoraba a su nieta y no se diga mi padre, Hotaru era su adoración.

En la tarde mi abogado me llamo para decirme que me tenia noticas, lo cite en casa de mis padres ya que toda la familia quería enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el llego nos comenzó a dar los pormenores de todo lo que había sucedido y que había logrado que arrestaran a Setsuna y a su madre por extorsión, chantaje y no se cuantos cargos mas, pero lo que de verdad nos sorprendió fue lo que nos dijo.

_Bueno y ya sabe a ¿Quién demonios quería venderle Setsuna a Hotaru?_ pregunto Sere ansiosa por saber quien eran esas personas.

_Si y no se como vallan a tomar la noticia_ nos dijo el abogado

_Hable_ dije

_El Sr. Seiya y la Sra. kristen Kou _ dijo el abogado

_¿Seiya?- pregunte sorprendido, yo me esperaba que fueran kristen y Beryl, pero ¿Seiya?

_Si la Sra. Setsuna nos confirmo que el Sr. Kou es quien le hizo el ofrecimiento de comprar a su hija, y de hecho logramos investigar que el Sr. Kou le hizo varios depósitos a Setsuna_ dijo el abogado

_Lo voy a matar_ dije, no se que demonios quería Kou de mi, por que se estaba empeñando en meterse en mi vida. No lo entendía.

_Darien cálmate_ me dijo Jedite

_¿Cómo cálmate? , ese idiota quiso comprar a nuestra bolita_ dijo Malachite el adoraba a Hotaru o a su bolita como el le decía, por que cuando Hotaru lo conoció se hacia bolita por que Malachite le daba miedo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era mas infantil que ella lo adoro

_Quiero hablar con el_ dije mirando a mi abogado.

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_ me pregunto Sere

_Acabar con esto de una buena vez y con kristen igual, por que de verdad que esa mujer esta loca y no mide la consecuencias de sus actos_ dije molesto

_Darien ¿crees que sea lo mas prudente?_ me pregunto Rei

_No se si es prudente o no, pero no se van a acercar a mi familia de nuevo_ conteste.

_Cuentas con mi apoyo_ dijo mi padre.

_Y ni se diga con el mío, ese hijo de perra no se acerca a mi bolita_ dijo Malachite

_No sabe que se metió con la nena equivocada_ dijo Jedite y eso que el era el mas tranquilo

_¿Eso quiere decir que nosotras nos podemos encargar de kristen?_ pregunto esperanzada Mina.

_¡NO!_ dijimos Malachite, Jedite y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Que aburridos_ dijo Rei

_Kristen esta loca_ dijo Sere, me preocupaba que estuviera tan calmada, algo me decía que su cabecita estaba planeando algo y no se por que presentía que no me gustaría mucho.

_¿Qué piensas Sere?_ pregunte

_Nada_ respondió mirando con complicidad a Rei y Mina. Y aunque no lo crean hasta mi madre.

_Ok amor si tu lo dices, solo te recuerdo que tienes que cuidarte por los bebes, por Hotaru y por mi_ le dije en tono de advertencia pero tiernamente.

_Claro que lo sabe Darien_ dijo mi madre, ok ahora estaba preocupado, mi madre jamás ha sido muy partidaria de las locuras de mi hermana, de mi cuñada y de mi esposa, y que ahora se sonrieran así me aterraba.

_¿Tu ves las mismas sonrisas que yo?_ me pregunto mi padre.

_Si y estoy aterrado_ le conteste casi en un susurro

_Yo creo que la que debería de estar aterrada es Setsuna y kristen_ dijo Jedite que estaba con nosotros.

_Ni que lo digas_ dijo mi padre con cierto coraje en su voz.

Mi abogado se encargo de todo para que esa tarde pudiera ver a Seiya, pero como se imaginaran, mi padre, mi hermano y mi cuñado no me querían dejar ir solo, y no se por que tenia el presentimiento de que si estaba vez me le iba encima nadie se metería.

La reunión seria en las oficinas de mi abogado y claro que también estaría el abogado de Kou, así que todos los hombres Chiba y Aino, salimos para ir a enfrentar a ese idiota y poner fin a todo esto.

Cuando llegamos vi que Kou ya se encontraba ahí, con lo que no contaba es que también estaría Kristen.

_Buenas tardes_ dije cuando entramos

_Valla toda la familia reunida_ dijo Kou con burla

_Sr. Kou por favor_ le dijo su abogado al perro.

_Bueno pues como sabe Sr. Kou tenemos pruebas de que usted intento comprar a la hija del Sr. Chiba – dijo mi abogado.

_No se que me hablan_ dijo Kou

_¡Claro que lo sabes y quiero que me digas cual es tu maldito problema conmigo!_ le grite

_Sr. Chiba clámese por favor_ me pidió mi abogado

_¿Quieres saber por que te odio Chiba, en verdad quieres saberlo?_ me pregunto mirando fijamente y vi tanto odio en sus ojos, por primera vez los dos nos estábamos quitando las mascaras.

_Si quiero saberlo_ le dije mirándolo de la misma manera que el a mi.

_Por que siempre has tenido todo, tu estúpida familia perfecta, tus padres siempre orgullosos de ti, tus hermanos eran mas tu amigos que otra cosa, todas las mujeres te amaban y te aseguro que kristen te amaba de verdad, pero la seducción es mas fuerte tu me comprendes ¿no?, la pasión mueve el mundo y ella cayo en la pasión del momento, cuando tu la dejaste y quedaste destrozado yo me sentí poderoso por primera vez en mi vida, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mas que tu_ me dijo con tanta ira que sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control.

_No es mi maldita culpa que yo si tenga una familia que me quiera, y de verdad ¿pensaste que al quitarme a kristen me quitabas la vida?, por dios Kou mírame ahora soy un hombre de familia, felizmente casado y formando una familia que tu jamás tendrás_ le conteste.

_No Chiba, no todo te puede salir tan bien, tu vida tiene que tener alguna jodida grieta y cuando esa grita se abra tanto que te hundas yo estaré ahí disfrutando tu derrota_ me dijo

_Estas enfermo_ le dijo mi padre

_¿Crees Artemis?, tal vez si y sabes por que ¡Por que tu hijito ha tenido todo, hasta el maldito amor de mi esposa, que aun años después de que Chiba la dejo ella sigue diciéndome Darien cuando le hago el amor!_ grito

_¡Seiya!_ grito kristen que lloraba.

_Tu no has hecho nada en la vida para merecer lo que tienes, no eres nada, sin tu apellido y tu familia no seria nada, serias un maldito perdedor_ me grito Kou

_¡Eso no es verdad, el es perfecto!_ grito kristen, dios me sentía como en la dimensión desconocida como era posible que ella dijera esas cosas delante de su marido.

_Por que no atacarme a mí de frente, por que meterte con mi familia, con mi hija ella solo tiene 4 años_ reclame

_Por que es donde mas te dolería, y te aseguro que estaba dispuesto a seducir a tu esposa, pero la muy perra te amaba tanto que nunca me dio la oportunidad_ dijo riendo

_Con Sere no te metas_ le dije y me fui encima de el.

La verdad es que no alcance a darle más que dos golpes por que todo el mundo se comenzó a meter para separarnos.

_Darien por favor, ¿Qué te ha dado esa cualquiera?_ me pregunto kristen que lloraba.

_Sere es mi esposa, es lo que tú ni en tus sueños serás de mí. Yo de verdad te quise kristen, pero como ya dijo tu marido ¿no?, la pasión te pudo más que tu supuesto amor por mi_ dije recordando lo que Jacob acababa de decir.

_No Darien, yo se que me equivoque, pero no sabes cuanto te he amando, cuanto tiempo soñé el momento en volvernos a encontrar y ahora si poder ser felices juntos_ me dijo desesperada.

_Yo soy inmensamente feliz con mi esposa_ conteste

_Ojala y se muera_ dijo kristen

_Aléjate de mi esposa y de mi hija, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz_ la amenace

_Creo que es hora que esto termine_ dijo Jedite

_Es lo mejor, la familia Chiba quiere procedes en contra de los Kou_ dijo mi padre.

_Tengo mucho dinero Darien, tu demanda no procederá_ me dijo Kou seguro

_Si pero yo tengo mucho mas que tu, entiende Kou siempre estas debajo de mi, siempre serás el segundo por que el primero soy yo y eso será siempre _ le conteste, sabia que eso le dolería.

Salimos de la oficina de mi abogado, yo lo único que quería era llegar con mi esposa, y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Cuando llegue a la casa, ella me esperaba bastante ansiosa quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto Sere.

_Sere ¿Por qué me amas?_ le pregunte

_¿Qué?_ me pregunto confundida.

_¿Por qué me amas?, ¿Qué hice para ganarme tu amor?_ pregunte, algunas de las palabras que Kou me había dicho se me habían quedado grabadas.

_Por que eres tierno, eres leal, amoroso, sincero , por que luchas por tu familia, por que tu creíste en mi, por que tu querías darme una vida que nunca soñé, querías convertidme en tu mujer , en tu esposa, a pesar de saber mi pasado, por que cuando te veo con tu hija, te conviertes en un niño mas, pero cuando se trata de defender a tu familia eres un león, que no para hasta ganar la pelea, por que eres un hombre inteligente, con actitud, con personalidad, pero que también es débil y me lo has demostrado, por que tu quieres que este a tu lado y no atrás de ti, te amo por eso y muchas cosas mas_ me dijo mi esposa mirándome a los ojos.

_Te amo Sere_ le dije y la bese, no podía creer que Sere me dijera todo eso, sabía que mi esposa no era muy afecta a decir este tipo de cosas.

_Y yo a ti Chiba_ me respondió con una sonrisa

_¿Nunca te importo que fuera un Chiba?_ le pregunte

_Si recuerdas te odie cuando me entere de que eras un Chiba _ me dijo en riendo

_¿De verdad?_ pregunte

_Darien, tal vez un apellido te ayude en algunas cosas, pero no te hace el carácter, ni la inteligencia, ni nada de esas cosas que tu mi amor tienes de sobra, imaginare si nuestro apellido fuera lo que nos hiciera como personas, yo seria una perra depresiva, que abandonaría a sus hijos, y primero me corto las manos a dejar a nuestros bebes_ me dijo.

_Cada día te amo mas_ le dije

_Sabes hoy Hotaru se quedo en casa de Luna, por que le estaban enseñando a hacer galletas_ me dijo Sere seductoramente.

_¿Y que tiene en mente señora Chiba?- le pregunte.

_¿Por qué no salimos a un bar?_ me propuso

_No puedes beber_ le dije

_Pero eso no indica que no podamos recodar nuestra primera noche juntos_ me dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Y como se imaginaran, no podía negarle nada a mi esposa, así que 40 minutos mas tarde estábamos en el bar donde nos vimos por primera vez.

_¿Me permites invitarte una copa?_ la pregunte

_No lo se, no creo que a mi marido le agrade saber que bebo con desconocidos_ me respondió de una manera tan sensual que me éxito.

_No tiene por que enterarse_ dije juguetonamente.

_Que sean una naranjada_ me dijo y yo de inmediato me senté junto a ella.

_Me llamo Darien Chiba _ me presente

_Serena, pero dime Sere_ dijo coquetamente.

_Te queda más que prefecto tu nombre_ respondí

Estuvimos unas dos horas en el bar, platicando como si no nos conociéramos, este juego me estaba comenzando a gustar.

Ella se acerco a mí y mordió el lóbulo de oreja.

_En tu casa o en la mía_ me pregunto al odio.

_En tu casa_ conteste.

Salimos del bar, mi adorada esposa, había insistido que cada quien se llevara su auto, como aquella vez. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Sere me esperaba en la cochera.

_Sabes eres un hombre sexy_ me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

_Y tú eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien_ conteste acercándome a ella.

_Por que no me demuestras que tanto me deseas_ me reto.

Yo me fui sobre ella y la cargue, ella traía una falda; no tan corta como las que usaba antes, pero aun así, cuando la cague su falda se subió y ¡oh! santa mierda, casi me vengo.

_No traes ropa interior_ le dije

_¿Qué rico no?_ me respondió.

Y tengo que decir que como la primera vez, no llegamos a la habitación, terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala, y que noche tengo que decir, Sere con el embarazo se ponía mas pasional por así decirlo y claro que yo feliz de la vida, pero literalmente mi esposa me seco esta noche. Bueno después de 6 veces, ¿Quién queda bien no?

A la mañana siguiente que desperté, agradecí a dios que me diera fuerzas para poder traer cargando a Sere anoche y así poder dormir en nuestra cómoda camita.

Sere aun seguía dormida, a pesar de que dormía, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y si tengo que reconocerlo eso me subía el ego, que también tengo que decir que yo no estaba muy diferente a ella.

Me estaba acomodando para poder volverme a dormir cuando el maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que me apresure a contestarlo, para que mi hermosa Sere no se despertara.

_Bueno_ conteste.

_Hola hijo buenos días_ era mi padre

_Hola papa, ¿Cómo estas?_ le pregunte

_Bien hijo, ¿pueden venir?_ me pregunto mi padre

_¿Todo bien?, ¿Hotaru esta bien?_ pregunte preocupado

_Si hijo mi nieta esta muy bien, lo que pasa es que acaba de llamar Beryl para informarnos que kristen anoche se quiso suicidar después de dispararle a Seiya_ dijo mi padre

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Volví con el capitulo. Bueno de paso aviso que ya leí los comentarios que me dejaron gracias por sus buenos deseos, se quedaron sorprendidas(os) verdad en este capitulo se revelo el motivo de su rivalidad mas en el siguiente capitulo se revelara la raíz del odio y de porque la rivalidad de _Seiya __VS__ Darien_. Y aun mas el como es que llegaron a ese extremo; que fue lo que lo motivo a hacerlo de verdad se sorprenderán.

De paso a pesar de que solo dos personas contestaron la encuesta si tome en cuenta los comentarios que dejaron y muchos están de acuerdo con lo de crear algo en el facebook convenientemente aviso que muchos dijeron que era mejor un grupo bueno entonces de momento será el grupo además de momento en lo que lo creo y veo como va a estar la dinámica y todo lo relacionado, también estoy pensando en el nombre mas o menos creo que lo tengo solo espero que no este ocupado ya en el face. Ya luego les pondré en enlace, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia mas para el nombre es bien recibida. Nos vemos en el sig., cap.,

Nos vemos

salu2


	16. Recordando el Pasado

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: **espero su opinión en la encuesta tuve unos problemas al ponerla pero ya esta disponible en mi perfil para que pasen, voten dándome su opinión

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**15. Recordando el Pasado**

**DPOV **

Sere y yo salimos de la casa corriendo, ¿Qué demonios era lo que había pasado? Sere estaba muy sorprendida y si he de ser honesto yo estaba asustado de lo que kristen era capaz de hacer, de ahora en adelante Sere ya no saldría sola a ningún lado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, todos ya estaban ahí esperándonos, mis padres tenían cara de preocupación, mi hermana Rei y Jedite totalmente en shock; y Malachite y Mina de fastidio y gracias a los cielos mi hija estaba con una nana jugando en la habitación que mi mama le había acondicionado.

_Buenas tardes_ saludamos Sere y yo

_Hijo que bueno que llegas_ dijo mi padre

_De verdad que esta situación nos tiene muy preocupado_ dijo mi madre

_Tu ex es una loca_ dijo Mina

_¿Qué es lo que paso?_ pregunto Sere sentándose junto a Mina y Rei.

_Pues que Beryl nos llamo para avisarnos que kristen y Seiya estaban el hospital, al principio no le creímos, pero después yo llame al hospital donde me dijo Beryl que estaban y el director de ahí es amigo mío así que le pregunte; y me corroboro que kristen le había disparado a Seiya y después de había intentado quitar la vida_ me explico mi padre

_¿Y que va a pasar?_ pregunte

_Tenemos que ir, ya que quieren tomar la declaración de kristen y Seiya pero también la tuya, ya que todo sucedió ayer que estuvimos con ellos._

_Pero ¿Por qué Darien tiene que ir con esa loca?_ pregunto Rei

_Eso a mi tampoco me gusta ella o el le pueden hacer algo a Darien_ dijo Sere muy nerviosa.

_No pasara nada amor, quiero que estés tranquila; mi padre y mis hermanos me acompañaran. Tu quédate con Hotaru y te prometo no tardarme ¿ok?_ le dije a Sere

_Cuídate por favor_ Me pidió ella.

Los hombres salimos rumbo al hospital, estaba completamente sorprendido de que todo esto estuviera pasando.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, vimos al abogado de Kou que de inmediato se acerco a nosotros.

_Buenos días Sr. Chiba_ me saludo el abogado

_Buenos días_ respondí

_Que bueno que vino de hecho estaba por llamarle mi cliente quiere verlo_ me dijo

_¿Quién kristen o Jacob?_ pregunte

_El Sr. Seiya _ me dijo

_Ok vamos entre mas rápido hagamos esto mas rápido terminaremos_ dije serio

Cuando entre a la habitación de Seiya, el estaba semi sentado en la cama y tenia el brazo y el hombro vendado.

_ Darien _ me dijo en cuanto me vio

_ Seiya _ lo salude

_¿Para que me querías ver?_ pregunte, era mejor ser directo

_Por que creo que es hora de que esto acabe_ me dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

_Te escucho_ dije sentándome en una silla que estaba ahí.

..

.

**SEIYA**** POV**

Cuando vi que Darien entro a la habitación, supe que era momento de cerrar esta historia entre nosotros, hoy pude haber muerto y no pienso dejar que eso pase.

_Darien_ dije como saludo

_Seiya_ dijo el

_¿Para que me querías ver?_ pregunto un poco molesto

_Por que creo que es hora de que esto acabe_ era momento de hablar

_Te escucho_ dijo sentándose en una silla que se encontraba ahí.

_Como ya te había dicho siempre te envidie, tu siempre has tenido lo que yo quiero_ le confesé

_Seiya por dios, a ti nunca te ha faltado nada_ me dijo el como no entendiendo lo que yo le decía.

_Estas muy equivocado Darien. Tú siempre tuviste lo que yo quise, una familia. Cuando algo te pasaba tu padres llegaban a tu lado, en cambio el mío me mandaba un cheque, cuando tenias una victoria tu familia celebraba contigo, a mi me mandaban un cheque, cuando tu tenias un fracaso, estaban a tu lado alentándote para que lo volvieras a intentar, a mi me mandaban un cheque, siempre tuviste a la mujer que querías en cambio yo era el mejo amigo del novio de la mujer que yo amaba_ dije recordando

_¿Tu amabas a kristen?- me pregunto sorprendido

_Si Darien, la amaba a tal grado que prefería ser su amigo a no ser nada, cada vez que tu y ella se peleaban yo me enojaba contigo, por no saber la mujer maravillosa que tenias a tu lado, por eso cuando te fuiste a Paris me aproveche_ confesé

_¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que la amabas?_ me pregunto

_Por que ella te amaba a ti, la noche que nos descubriste en tu departamento, kristen y yo habíamos bebido mucho; el amor y por que no decirlo también la pasión que sentía por ella, me atrapo esa noche. Cuando nos descubriste pensé que tal vez te perdía a ti como amigo, pero la tendría a ella y era todo lo que yo quería, cuando ella te suplico que la perdonaras y tu la mandaste al diablo, le propuse que se casara conmigo, ella pensó que si se casaba conmigo, tu intentarías vengarte de mi, quitándome a mi esposa, pero ¿Qué gran error el de ella verdad?_ pregunte

_Seiya eso fue hace mucho tiempo_ me dijo

_Pero es hora de hablarlo ¿no crees?_ le pregunte

_Si eso te ayuda hazlo_ me dijo

_Al principio de nuestro matrimonio, yo sabia de sobra que ella te amaba a ti, pero pensé que con el tiempo ella llegaría amarme, pero que equivocado estaba. Desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntos como marido y mujer, cuando le hacia el amor, me decía tu nombre, aunque me dolía me callaba, la amaba demasiado, y sabia que tenia que ganármela. Pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y ella cada día pensaba mas en ti, hasta en sueños decía tu nombre, y cada vez que salías en alguna revista con diferentes mujeres ella enloquecía de celos, así que comencé a meterme con las mujeres que tu salías, era mi forma de vengarme de que tu tuvieras el amor de la mujer que yo amaba_ dije, con una nudo en la garganta.

_Cuando decidí asociarme con las empresas Aino, kristen sabia que te volvería a ver, por eso ella organizo la cena donde llegaste con Sere. Ella jamás pensó que llegarías con una pareja, y no te voy a negar que tuve toda la intención de seducir a tu ahora esposa. Por que si, quería hacerlo para poder vengarme una vez mas de ti, para que sintieras lo que yo sentía a saber que la mujer que yo amo, ama a otro_ le platique recordando la noche de la cena donde conocí a su ahora esposa.

_ Seiya no metas a Serena en esto_ me dijo molesto.

_¿La amas verdad?, a ella si la amas de verdad_ le dije

_¿Qué?_ pregunto confundido

_En la fiesta en casa de tus padres, me di cuenta que amas demasiado a Serena. A ella la miras de una manera que jamás miraste a kristen. Tu esposa es tu mundo, la miras con devoción, con amor, con ternura, pasión, es como si tuvieras el pétalo de un rosa entre tus manos cuando la abrazas ¿no?_ le pregunte, el solo se me quedo viendo mas confundido aun.

_Lo se, por que yo sentía eso por kristen. Por eso cuando ella se entero de que tenias una hija se enfureció, pero cuando se entero de que tu esposa estaba embarazada enloqueció por completo. Pero ella me dijo que si lograba localizar a verdadera madre de tu hija y que nos la diera, ella me amaría, no lo pensé dos veces, por eso intente comprar a tu hija._

_Eso es una locura_ me dijo mirándome con coraje

_¿Dime algo que no harías por Sere?_ le pregunte

_Seiya, entiende kristen esta mal_ me respondió

_Contéstame Darien, ¿dime algo que no harías por Sere?_ volví a preguntarle

_No hay nada_ respondió finalmente.

_Pero también llegue a mi limite sabes que por eso kristen me disparo_ dije soltando una risa amarga.

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ me pregunto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de salir de las oficinas del estúpido abogado del jodido hijo de puta de _Chiba_, kristen y yo fuimos directo a nuestro departamento, ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo a cada minuto me enfurecía mas._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo de inmediato me serví un whiskey lo necesitaba urgentemente, kristen se sirvió un tequila._

__¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ me pregunto mi esposa_

__Pues nada, tratar de llegar a un arreglo y olvidarnos de la maldita familia _Chiba__ dije molesto _

__¡No maldigas a _Darien_!_ me grito kristen _

__¿Ese hijo de puta es lo único que te interesa verdad?_ pregunte lleno de ira_

__Nunca te he mentido, sabes que siempre lo he amado_ me dijo ella encarándome._

__Acéptalo, el jamás va volver contigo, y sabes ¿Por qué?, por que ama a su esposa, por que ella es la mujer que lo tiene todas la noches en su cama, por que ella es la mujer que hace que __Chiba__, te ignore y te trate como basura, por que __Sere__ lo tiene comiendo de su mano, que no te has dado cuenta que a ella si la ama, el jamás te defendió a ti como lo hace con ella, el jamás te miro como la mira a ella, y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Jamás lo hará y tu solo te estas humillando!_ le grite _

__¡El me ama!_ grito desesperada_

__Despierta, el jamás volverá a estar contigo, que no entiendes que le das asco, tu jamás podrás darle nada de lo que su esposa le da_ me burle _

__Cállate __Seiya__ no me provoques_ me dijo amenazándome._

__Sere__ le va a dar un hijo y tú jamás lo podrás hacer por que sabes que estas seca por dentro, jamás podrás tener hijos. __Darien__ jamás dejara a __Sere__, por que ella, es su amante, su amiga, su cómplice, su esposa, su mujer y es la madre de sus hijos y tu querida no sirves ni encajas en ninguna de esas descripciones_ dije lleno de furia y odio _

_Ella se levanto del sillón y se fue, como a los 5 minutos, escuche que pasos detrás de mí, cuando me gire a ver kristen estaba ahí parada apuntándome con una pistola._

__¿Qué haces con eso?_ pregunte_

__El va a ser mío de nuevo y tu ni ella me van estorbar, __Darien__ me ama a mi, y esta con la golfa esa por que esta embarazada, pero el volverá a mi así tenga que matarlos a ti y a esa mujerzuela_ dijo kristen y me disparo._

_Yo caí al suelo, y kristen corrió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que yo seguía vivo, la chica se servicio llego a mi lado y llamo a una ambulancia, cuando ellos llegaron también llego la policía, cuando subieron por kristen la vieron tirada en su cama, yo no supe nada de ella hasta que llegamos al hospital, y un medico me informo que ella se había tomado una sobredosis de somníferos, _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Wow_ dijo Darien después de que termine de contarle lo que había pasado.

_Ella te ama_ dije

_No Seiya, ella esta obsesionada_ dijo el levantándose de la silla.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ le pregunte

_Nada Seiya, pero deberías intentar ser feliz. Busca una mujer que te ame y que ames, por que lo mismo que siente kristen por mi es lo que tu sientes por ella y mira en lo que ha acabado todo esto_ me dijo sin odio ni rencor en la voz.

_Esta es la última vez que veras Darien _ dije

_Espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar te vea feliz Seiya_me dijo Darien dándome la mano y diciéndome de cariño como me decía cuando éramos amigos.

_Gracias Darien, no sabia que ya te habías ablandado_ le dije con un poco de humor.

Ya vez, tengo dos mujeres en mi casa y dos bebes en camino te aseguro que cuando vivas eso, te volverás un manso corderito_ me dijo y salió de la habitación, el tenia razón, yo quería ser feliz, necesitaba ser feliz.

**DPOV **

Después de hablar con Seiya, no podía odiarlo, el tenia razón en muchas cosas que me dijo. Yo era inmensamente afortunado, tenia unos padres que siempre me habían apoyado, unos hermanos que eran mis amigos, unos amigos que eran mis hermanos, una hermosa hija de 4 años, una esposa que amaba con locura y ella también me amaba y dos bebes en camino que completaría mi felicidad, que mas podía pedirle a la vida.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Actualizando. Se quedaron aun mas sorprendidas(os) verdad en este capitulo se revelo la raíz del odio y porque esta rivalidad entre ellos.

En mi opinión hay que tenerle un poco de comprensión a Seiya; el la verdad no lo hizo de mala fe, sino que el pobre se sentía muy solo, porque no tuvo el cariño, el amor ni mucho menos el apoyo de una familia; el actuó así porque por fin obtuvo algo según el, de la mujer que amo y se sentía amenazado de perderlo. Esto solo lo llevo a cometer muchos errores y como sufrió el pobre, e hizo lo que hizo con tal de complacer u obtener un poco de amor por parte de ella, eso lo condujo a ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo antes de que ese amor que no recibía lo destruyera. Solo queda decir buena suerte y esperar que encuentre la paz que necesita y alguien para ser feliz. Con kristen solo puedo decir que ella no pudo superar el haber perdido al hombre que ama y asimilar o aceptar que el era feliz con alguien mas. Mas ambos se estaban destruyendo, lo amigable fue que uno de ellos tuvo la capacidad de actuar a tiempo y puede volver a tener una segunda oportunidad de encontrar lo que necesita para ser feliz. ¿No creen?

Creo que nadie se esperaba esto de Seiya ¿verdad? en el siguiente cap., veremos que pasa con kristen.

Algo mas dos malas noticias, la primera empieza la recta final para que se acabe esta historia y la segunda falta una semana para que regrese a clases y ahorita ando apurada porque estoy viendo lo de mi horario de clases. No se la verdad como estén sus clases en sus respectivos países, lo se que es que en el mío yo regreso a clases en agosto.


	17. Quien dijo que no dolía

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**16. Quien dijo que no dolía**

**SPOV**

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante después del incidente de kristen y Seiya. Darien habían entendido por qué Seiya lo había traicionado, aunque a mi parecer la estúpida de kristen dejo ir al hombre más valioso del mundo, pero eso se lo agradecía por que ahora Darien estaba a mi lado.

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante, Setsuna y su arpía madre estaban detenidas por haber intentado vender a Hotaru. Darien decidió quitar los cargos en contra de Seiya Kou, para que el pudiera hacer su vida en otro lado y por lo que supimos en cuanto salió del hospital abordo un avión y se fue, kristen esa es otra historia. Ella esta internada en un psiquiátrico, la verdad es que me da mucha tristeza, creo que hasta cierto punto la comprendo, si yo perdiera a Darien también perdería la razón, aunque tengo tres razones para salir adelante y luchar contra todo, ¿no?.

Los Chiba estaban más tranquilos, ya que al fin las cosas se estaban poniendo en su lugar, la que aun nos seguía dando de vez en cuando dolores de cabeza era Beryl, pero con ella ya era como rutina ella nos decía cosas y nosotras la insultábamos y había ocasiones en que Mina la golpeaba, pero es que esa mujer no entiende.

Y la verdad es que yo no podía hacer mucho ya que estaba completamente enorme, faltaban pocos días para que llegaran mis angelitos, y es que no puedo negar que estaba feliz por su llegada, pero también me emocionaba la idea de poder ver mis pies de nuevo.

Casi toda las chicas Chiba se estaban quedando en mi casa, ya que sentían que en cualquier momento podían llegar los bebes, y yo no quería que Hotaru se asustara, al ver a su madre con ganas de matar a su padre, así que Rei, Mina y Luna se quedaban conmigo durante todo el día en lo que Darien trabajaba.

Estábamos todas cómodamente sentadas en el jardín tomando un poco de limonada cuando comencé a sentirme muy mojada, discretamente me toque y ¡santa mierda! Había roto la fuente, Rei y Mina se me quedaban viendo.

_¿Pasa algo Sere?_ me pregunto Rei

_Si_ conteste tratando de calmar mis nervios.

_¿Qué tienes hija?_ me pregunto Luna

_He roto la fuente_ dije manteniendo la calma

_¡Dios!_ grito Mina que levanto de inmediato y entro a la casa.

_Tenemos que llevarte al hospital_ dijo Luna que en verdad estaba calmada.

_Demonios hay que avisarle a Darien _ comento Rei

_Si eso, háblenle a Darien_ dije tranquila, la verdad no me podía quejar, aun no sentía esos dolores de los que me habían hablando, así que aun estaba tranquila. Mina llego con mi Hotaru de la mano y con la maletita que ya teníamos preparada, Rei no se separaba del teléfono mientras que Luna me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Las 5 íbamos en la camioneta de Luna, Hotaru estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de sus hermanitos, Rei me dijo que Darien y Jedite ya estaban en el hospital esperándonos, Malachite y Artemis iban para allá.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital Darien me espera en la entrada junto con Artemis.

_¿Amor estas bien?_ me pregunto Darien cuando estuvo junto a mi.

_Tranquilo, todo esta bien_ le dije, y era verdad yo no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de dolor.

De inmediato me llevaron a una habitación, donde ya estaban dos enfermeras esperándome, me ayudaron a ponerme una batita y me comenzaron a conectar mil aparatos.

Artemis llego como a los 5 minutos, me reviso y me dijo que los bebes ya estaban listos para salir, que solo era cuestión de esperar para dilatarme un poco mas.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que no tenia dolores?, pues olvídelo. Por que después de que las enfermeras me conectaron los aparatos, mis hermoso retoños pensaron que era momento de hacer sufrir a su mami y comenzaron las famosas contracciones, de las cuales Darien era el responsable, así que por su bien físico y mental lo mande sacar com veces de la habitación, no sin antes aventarle una jarra y un tazón de hielo que me había llevado.

Luna, Mina y Rei, intentaban tranquilizarme, claro que eso era prácticamente imposible. Cuando sentía que mis hermosos hijos me romperían la cadera, pero como no me podía enojar con ellos, me enojaba con Darien.

Cuando por fin me convencieron de que dejara entrar a Darien de nuevo, me estaba dando una contracción.

_¡No sabes como te odio Chiba!_ le grite

_Creo que mejor espero afuera_ dijo Darien con terror en el rostro

_Oh no Darien, esto me lo hiciste tu y te juro que si intentas tocarme de nuevo te castrare lentamente_ le dije apretando la mandíbula ya que el dolor no cesaba.

_¿Te duele mucho?_ pregunto el tarado de mi marido

_No estúpido estoy sudado de calor_ le conteste

_Darien quédate aquí calladito y quietecito_ le dijo Rei

_¡Si haz eso por que te juro que te golpeare!_le grite.

Artemis volvió a entrar y me reviso, me dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, así que uno de los bebes no se había acomodado, que lo mejor era hacerme una cesárea.

De inmediato dije que si, me aterraba la idea de que mis hijos estuvieran sufriendo.

Cuando Artemis le dijo a Darien que me harían cesárea y que el podía entra para estar conmigo, se desmayo. Si como lo oyen el fuerte hombre de Darien Chiba se desmayo, así que solo mire a Artemis y le dije que mejor entraba sola.

La verdad es que no se que demonios me pusieron, lo único que se es que lo agradecí infinitamente ya que deje de sentir dolor, así que vivan las drogas (claro las que quiten las contracciones nada mas).

Artemis me hablo durante todo el tiempo, a mi lo único que me urgía era que ya sacaran a mis hermosos bebes, cuando escuche el llanto del primero, juro que no pude controlar mis lagrimas de la emoción y segundos después escuche el llanto de mi otro milagro, dos enfermeras me acercaron a mis bebes.

_Felicidades mama_ me dijo mi suegro

_Felicidades abuelo_ le conteste con una gran sonrisa

_Artemis por favor no les digas que fueron_ le dije

_¿Harás sufrir a mi hijo?_ me pregunto Artemis divertido

_Eso le pasa por desmayarse_ conteste divertida

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ya se estuvo corto en un rato más o sino puedo hoy mañana público el siguiente cap. Me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews,

Ya faltan pocos caps. para que se acabe la historia, pero antes de que puedan decir FIN quedan 2 sorpresas que deberán enfrentar los personajes antes del final o si así como les digo, ustedes quienes creen que sean esas personas y cual creen que sean las pruebas que deben enfrentar.

Saludos y besos

el grupo en el face es

www(punto)facebook(punto)com (punto) groups(diagonal)502185869873387(diagonal)

o sino búsquenlo en el face como

SM Facebook FF AL y mucho mas


	18. Insaciable

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**17. Insaciable**

**SPOV**

No supe en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero cuando desperté toda la familia Chiba estaba ahí reunida, todos me veían con cara de quererme matar sabia de sobra que era por que no había dejado que Artemis les dijera que habían sido mis hijos.

_Hola_ dije con la voz un poco ronca.

_Hola_ dijo Darien mirándome con infinito amor.

_Si hola, ya nos puedes decir que fueron mis sobrinos_ dijo Rei con voz de angustia.

_Bueno pues la familia Chiba tiene a Alexander y Elizabeth Chiba en sus filas_ dije feliz y emocionada.

_Ahh la parejita_ dijo Rei brincado de alegría.

_Ahora tenemos dos princesas y un campeón_ dijo Darien mirándome a los ojos.

_Te amo_ le respondí

_Y yo a ti Sere y discúlpame por desmayarme_ dijo apenado mi esposo.

_Tranquilo, no te preocupes esto es un trabajo rudo y solo las mujeres podemos hacerlo_ le dije con un poco de burla.

_Te amo_ dijo riendo.

_¿Cuándo van a traerme a mis chiquitos?_ le pregunte a Artemis

_De hecho en unos cuantos minutos, así toda la familia podrá conocerlos_ dijo Artemis orgulloso.

Pocos minutos después entraron dos enfermeras con mis hermosos bebes. Todos de inmediato se acercaron a las enfermeras para ver a mis hijos, el único que no lo hizo fue Darien.

_¿Por qué no vas?_ le pregunte

_Por que este momento lo quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero que estemos nuestros hijos y nosotros nada mas_ dijo mirándome.

Darien fue por Hotaru y cuando ya todos habían visto a los niños, Darien les pidió que si nos podían dejar solos un momento. Así que en la habitación, quedamos mis tres hijos, mi esposo y yo.

Darien acerco a los bebes a mi lado. Hotaru estaba sentada del otro lado y Darien junto a ella.

_Son muy bonitos_ dijo Hotaru mirando a sus hermanitos.

_Igual que tu princesa_ le respondí

_¿Puedo darles un beso?_ pregunto Hotaru

_Claro que si hija_ le respondí de inmediato.

Hotaru se acerco a los bebes con mucho cuidado y primero beso a su hermanita en la frente y después a su hermanito.

_Soy muy feliz_ me dijo Darien emocionado.

_Te amo Chiba y si tuviera que pasar por todo lo que he pasado para estar a tu lado, lo haría feliz sabiendo que al final del camino estarías tu _ dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Te amo Sere_ dijo mi esposo depositando un beso en mi frente.

_Yo también los amo_ dijo Hotaru que tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos.

_¿Por qué lloras princesa?_ le pregunto Darien que de inmediato la abrazo.

_No lo se, solo se que estoy feliz_ dijo mi hija

_Y nosotros somos más felices de que seas nuestra hija_ le dije

_Te quiero mama_ dijo Hotaru estirándose para darme un beso, que de inmediato acepte y devolví.

Después de ese tiempo de Darien y mío con nuestros hijos, todos los demás entraron, Artemis dijo que en dos días me daría de alta.

_**Tres meses después**_

No podía creer como había pasado el tiempo. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de mis bebes, Hotaru siempre estaba con sus hermanitos, Darien llegaba todos los días temprano para ayudarme a bañar a los niños y mientras yo los arropaba el le contaba un cuento a Hotaru, la verdad es que mi vida era perfecta o bueno casi.

Ya tenia mas de un mes que había pasado la cuarentena obligatoria y Darien no me había sugerido nada de intimidad y yo moría por hacer el amor con el.

La verdad es que sabía que mi cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo. Pero ya había bajado bastantes kilos y Luna y Rei se habían encargado de comprarme miles de aceites y cremas para las estrías así que gracias a dios mi cuerpo no estaba marcado, aunque tengo que reconocer que por tener a mis angelitos valdría la pena.

Pero bueno, esta noche había decidido que Darien seria mío de nuevo. Luna me dijo que ella cuidaría a los niños, Jedite se encargo de entretener a Darien en una junta de ultimo momento, así me daba tiempo para preparar la casa y Luna se llevara a los niños.

Así que en cuanto Luna se fue con mis retoños yo me puse a arreglar la habitación, puse pétalos de rosa por todo el piso y adorne la bañera igual, solo que en el baño agregue velas de olor a rosas, yo me enfunde en un babydoll rosa.

Por la ventana vi que Darien llego eran las 8:30 p.m. sabia que subiría corriendo para ver a los niños.

_Sere ya estoy en casa_ oí la voz de mi marido, yo no conteste así que me metí al baño a preparar el agua de la bañera.

_¿Sere y los niños?_ oí que me pregunto cuando iba entrando a la habitación, yo seguí sin contestarle nada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño, yo comencé a quitarme lentamente el babydoll, para meterme a la bañera.

_Sere_ fue lo único que Darien pudo decir ya que de inmediato su mirada vago por mi cuerpo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

_Hola amor_ dije de manera seductora.

_Que agradable sorpresa_ dijo mi esposo acercándose a mí, pero yo quería tentarlo así que me metí a la bañera.

_¿No quieres acompañarme?_ le pregunte, el no me respondió con palabras, pero literalmente estaba arrancándose la ropa, así que eso me demostró que el estaba ardiendo en deseos igual que yo.

Yo estaba sentada en la bañera esperándolo y deleitándome viendo como se quitaba la ropa, imaginando todo lo que le haría esta noche, ya que teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Darien se metió conmigo a la bañera, se sentó y de inmediato yo me puse encima de el.

_¿Y los niños?_ me pregunto

_En casa de tus papas_ le respondí

_Perfecto_ dijo y después ataco mis labios, con pasión y deseo.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, yo delinee con la punta de mi lengua sus labios, sus manos tocaban mis senos mientras que las mías se perdían en al agua y tomaban su erección.

_Me encantas_ le dije en un susurro.

_Necesito hacerte mía Sere, necesito estar dentro de ti_ me dijo con urgencia en la voz

_¿Qué te lo impide?_ pregunte juguetonamente.

El me acomodo y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, para mi era estar en la gloria, extrañaba sus besos, sus manos recorriéndome, necesitaba que me hiciera suya.

Comencé a moverme en círculos y nuestros jadeos cada vez eran más fuertes, yo estaba a punto de terminar, la verdad es que la abstinencia de tanto tiempo me estaba pasando la factura.

_Sere no pares_ me pidió

_No amor, nunca_ le dije entre jadeos.

_Si bebe... muévete así… Sere... móntame así…_decía Darien con la voz entre cortada.

Después de dos cabalgatas mas ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, yo me quede un momento mas dentro de el.

_Te amo_ dijo ayudándome a acomodarme, puse mi espalda recargada en su pecho.

_Y yo a ti, no sabes como te extrañaba_ le dije.

_Dime cuanto_ me pidió y comenzó a pellizcar mis pezones, ambos ya estábamos listos para la segunda ronda.

_Por que no vamos a la cama y te demuestro cuando extrañaba que me hicieras el amor_ le dije lamiendo mis labios.

El no lo pensó dos veces y me ayudo a levantarme y a salir de la bañera, me ayudo a secarme mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con el, después de secarnos mutuamente, me cargo y me llevo a la habitación.

Me recostó con delicadeza en la cama y se puso sobre mi, pero yo tenia otros planes en mente, así que me gire y quede sobre el.

_No querido, esta noche se hará como yo quiero_ le dije, el solo me dio esa sonrisa torcida suya y yo comencé con mi trabajo.

Lamí y bese cada parte de su cuerpo, nunca me cansaría de saborearlo de recorrerlo, no pude evitar morderlo uno o dos veces, sabia que le encantaba que lo marcara igual que a mi me gustaba cuando el lo hacia.

Cuando llegue a su miembro lamí mis labios, nada mas de imaginarme que lo tendría dentro de mi boca, lo saboreaba, pero sabia que tenia que disfrutarlo , así que comencé lamiendo sus testículos, el gimió bastante alto, así que comencé a recorrer con mi lengua todo su miembro y juro que estaba a punto de venirme.

_Sere no me tortures, te o ruego_ me pidió o mas bien me rogó mi marido, así que lo complací, saque completamente mi lengua y lamí todo su miembro y metí solo su punta en mi boca y la succione como si fuera un biberón.

_Dios... Sere... ahhh…_ decía Darien

Sin más preámbulo metí casi todo su miembro en mi boca, lo recorría con mi lengua, y hacia un vaivén tratando de abarcar lo más posible de su delicioso miembro.

Darien levanto mi cabeza, yo me quede un poco sorprendida.

_Gírate_ me ordeno, de inmediato entendí lo que quería, así que mis piernas quedaron a la altura de su cabeza y dios sin previo aviso metió su deliciosa lengua dentro de mi, eso me hizo enloquecer, así que metí su miembro en mi boca y parecía que estábamos en una competencia de quien mamaba mejor y creo que iba ganando Darien ya que yo estaba a punto de terminar.

Darien empezó a gemir y yo lo acompañe, ambos terminamos en la boca del otro, limpie su miembro perfectamente así como el limpio mi centro.

Cuando me separe me jalo para quedar a su lado, ambos teníamos la respiración completamente agitada.

_¿Crees que mi padres se pueden quedar mas veces con los niños?_ me pregunto mi marido.

_¿Por qué la pregunta?_ pregunte divertida.

_Por que no creo que esta noche nos alcance para saciarnos_ me contesto poniéndose sobre mi.

_Yo necesitaría toda una vida para saciarme de ti_ le conteste y lo tome del cuello para jalarlo y besarlo con violencia

Y así comenzar nuestra tercera ronda de la noche y mi marido tenia toda la razón de mundo, en una noche no calmaría la sed que tenia de el.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

bueno bueno esta bien les dejo el sig cap, para compensar el otro

el grupo en el face es

www(punto)facebook(punto)com (punto) groups(diagonal)502185869873387(diagonal)

o sino búsquenlo en el face como

SM Facebook FF AL y mucho mas

no he podido avanzar mucho en la historia porque ahorita en la uni me estan dejando a parte de la tarea ya practicas para realizar en relación a la carrera que estoy estudiando, tambien el que los profes me estan poniendo hacer cursos en linea por eso pienso que se me hara un poco imposible actualizar espero me comprendan


	19. Darien Chiba vs Steven Alfa

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: Capitulo dedicado a SEREDAR y ****angelesoscuros13**** por la portada nueva gracias chicas **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**18. Darien Chiba vs Steven Alfa**

**DPOV**

No podía creer que las cosas hubieran salidos tan bien, tenía una hermosa familia, tres hijos que eran mi vida, una esposa que era la mejor, mis padres, mis hermanos mis amigos, sería un ingrato si le pidiera mas a la vida.

Sere y yo iríamos hoy con mi familia a una cena de negocios, era de un viejo amigo de mi padre, así que nos pido que lo acompañáramos, Sere se puso bastante nerviosa por tener que dejar a los bebes al cuidado de una niñera, pero después de que ella y yo personalmente hiciéramos la investigación de la niñera se quedo más tranquila.

Estaba en la sala de la casa esperando a que Sere terminara de arreglarse, cuando oí sus pasos de que venía bajando por la escalera así que me acerque y por dios que Sere quería matarme algún día, a pesar de tener dos bebes, tenía un cuerpo completamente exquisito delicioso, y que hacía que me pusiera duro de inmediato, me imagino que me le quede viendo como idiota porque Sere comenzó a burlarse de mi.

_Cierra la boca amo_ me dijo Sere riendo

_De verdad que tú vas a hacer que un día mate a alguien_ le dije acercándome a ella.

_¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_ pregunto en tono inocente

_Porque te ves jodidamente caliente_ le respondí al oído

_Pues lo hago por ti_ respondió de inmediato

_Mejor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de salir a esa dichosa fiesta y nos quedemos aquí para hacerte el amor toda la bendita noche_ le dije mordiéndola el lóbulo.

_Mejor vámonos_ dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Salimos hacia el salón donde seria la famosa cena, yo no podía dejar de pensar en mil formas de hacerle el amor a mi esposa, ya que el vestido que traía se prestaba para hacerme enloquecer y tomarla en el baño del restaurante donde seria la cena.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me sorprendió ver a Jedite y a Malachite esperándonos afuera, así que Sere y yo nos apresuramos a bajar del auto.

_¿Qué pasa todo bien?_ pregunto mi esposa al ver que Malachite y Jedite parecían que acababan de ver un fantasma.

_Si claro_ dijo Jedite y conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, en ese momento llegaron Rei, Mina y mi madre y se llevaron a Sere.

_Ahora si me pueden decir ¿Qué demonios pasa?_ les pregunte a Malachite y Jedite, su actitud me estaba poniendo nervioso.

_Darien ni te imaginas quien está adentro_ dijo Jedite

_¿Quién?_ pregunte intrigado.

_¿Te suena el nombre de Steven Alfa?_ me pregunto Malachite

_¿Steven Alfa?_ pregunte comenzando a hacer memoria de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

_**Flash back**_

_**SPOV**_

—_Hace unos años me enamore como idiota de alguien, le entregue todo lo que era yo, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario, pensé que el era el amor de mi vida yo besaba el piso que el pisaba, por que yo no podía creer que el se hubiera fijado en mi, ya que yo era insípida, siempre usaba ropa holgada, lentes y no tenia la mas mínima noción de lo que era la moda, pero el un día me miro y ese día para el mi el mundo se detuvo, comenzamos a salir y yo me sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que yo había estado enamorada de el desde el jardín de niños—el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas grande conforme iba contándole la historia , pero ya había empezado ahora tenia que terminar —a el le entregue lo mas valioso que tenia en ese entonces que era mi virginidad, se la entregue por que lo amaba locamente , por que era una niña idiota que pensaba que el también me amaba— dije y las lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas._

—_No tienes por que contarme si te hacer tanto daño—me dijo mi Darien abrazándome_

—_Te lo estoy contando por que tal vez así puedas entender lo que yo era antes de conocerte—conteste, tome aire y continué con mi historia._

—_Un día me dijo que si lo podía ayudar a estudiar para un examen, claro que acepte, hasta me ofrecí a hacer el examen por el, ¿Qué idiota era no? —pregunte_

—_No, no lo eras y no lo eres ahora—dijo el_

—_Esa tarde en su casa, no estaban sus papas y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni nada caí fácilmente en su juego de seducción, esa noche pensé que ilusamente que Steven se casaría conmigo y que tendríamos una linda familia, pero al día siguiente mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla, cuando llegue al colegio con la sonrisa de idiota, todos los estudiantes me miraban y se reían, yo no entendía por que, hasta que entre a la escuela y vi que por todos lados había fotos mías desnuda con Steven encima de mi en posiciones diferentes, yo no sabia que era lo que había pasado, se supone que Steven me amaba, así que corrí al baño a esconderme y ahí había una chica que me dijo que la perdida de mi virginidad estaba en Internet y que Steven solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta, yo no le creía nada a esa tipa, hasta que una profesora entro por mi al baño, me llevaron a la dirección y ahí estaba Steven, y escuche cuando le dijo al director que todo había sido una bromas, y que le regresaría el dinero a los chicos con los que había apostado pero que no lo expulsaran, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me había utilizado para ganar dinero, no volví a cruzar palabra con el, pero lo que resto del año la mayoría de los chicos se acercaban a mi para que me acostara con ellos ya que yo era una zorra y las chicas no me hablaban por que les daba miedo que como era una zorra les quitara a sus novios, así que un día decidí que si de todas formas iban a hablar de mi pues que hablaran con provecho y jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar, jamás volverían a jugar con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, hasta hace tres semanas que te conocí a ti y desde el primer momento me tuviste comiendo de tu mano—confesé, sabiendo que le acababa de decir que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, simplemente que no me dejara, que no se burlara de mi._

_**Fin flash back **_

_Hijo de puta_ fue lo único que pude decir al recordar exactamente como había escuchado ese nombre.

_Di nosotros pensamos lo mismo_ dijoJedite

_No quiero que Sere se lo tope, se que ella ya supero a ese bastardo pero sé que aun le duele todo lo que paso en esa época de su vida_ dije tratado de calamar mis ansias asesinas.

_Eso es lo que Jedite y yo pensamos, Rei y Mina, se encargaran de tenerla entretenida para que no se tope con él, te recomiendo que hagan acto de presencia y se retiren_ me dijo Malachite

_Si eso es lo que haremos, ahora mejor entremos que no quiero que Sere sospeche nada_ les dije y entramos al restaurante.

Sere estaba en la mesa platicando muy animadamente con Rei y Mina, mi madre estaba hablando con una señora que no conocía y mi padre no sé donde estaba, Malachite, Jedite y yo solo estábamos observando yo no conocía a ese Alfa en persona pero sabía que lo reconocería.

Llevábamos como una hora ahí, y estaba bastante ansioso lo único que quería era que Sere y yo saliéramos de ahí lo antes posible.

_¿Amor por qué no nos vamos?_ le pregunte a bella

_¿Te sientes mal?_ me pregunto de inmediato

_No, lo que pasa es que me urge tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor de mil maneras diferentes_ le dije susurrándole al oído

_Vámonos_ me contesto con un hermosa sonrisa picara.

Estábamos levantándonos de las sillas para comenzar a despedirnos cuando mi pesadilla se acerco.

_¿Serena Tsukino?_ se oyó que la voz de un hombre pregunto, Sere giro para ver quien la llamaba y cuando vio quien era de inmediato se puso completamente pálida.

_Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí_ dijo el idiota ese que de inmediato reconocí como Steven Alfa

_Steven Alfa_ dijo Sere casi en un susurro, ella de inmediato se giro a verme y en sus ojos vi demasiadas emociones que no me gustaban, entre ellas dolor.

_Valla veo que los años te favorecieron_ dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Usted quién es?_ pregunte de manera cortante y grosera

_Steven Alfa un viejo amigo de Serena y ¿usted?_ pregunto el

_Darien Chiba el esposo de Sere_ dije remarcando la palara esposo.

_¿Chiba?, valla Sere escalaste alto_ dijo el idiota ese.

_Te recomiendo que cuides lo que dices_ dijo Jedite que ya se había levantado.

_No se ofendan, Sere y yo tenemos una historia ¿verdad?_ le pregunto el idiota ese a mi Sere mirándola de forma lasciva

_¿Sabes que es lo mejor?_ le pregunte

_¿Qué?

_Que tu tendrás una historia conmigo esta noche_ le respondí , no le di tiempo de reaccionar a nadie, porque de inmediato me fui encima del idiota ese, que juro que lloraba como niña que no le pegara.

Oía como Sere y mi madre le pedían a Malachite y a Jedite que me detuvieran, pero ellos no movían un dedo, hasta que llegaron los de seguridad del lugar y nos separaron, pero como a Jedite nadie lo agarraba también se fue encima de gritos de niña llamado Steven Alfa.

Cuando por fin nos pudieron calmar el tal Steven no dejaba de llorar literalmente.

_La próxima vez que vuelvas si quiera a darle el buen día a mi esposa te mato_ le dije, tome a Sere del brazo y salimos de ahí, nuestra familia salió atrás de nosotros, Sere no decía nada, estaba como shock.

Mi celular comenzó a zona y vi que era Jedite.

_¿Qué paso?_ le conteste

_Tengo todos los datos de ese hijo de puta, ahora va nuestra apuesta_ dijo mi cuñado

_Totalmente de acuerdo_ le conteste y colgamos.

_¿Quién era?_ me pregunto Sere, hablando por primera vez desde que salimos del restaurante.

_Jedite_ conteste

_¿Y que quería?_ pregunto cautelosa

_No quieres saber_ le respondí

_¿Tan malo es?_ me pregunto mirándome fijamente

_Solo te puedo decir que ahora los que apuestan somos nosotros_ le conteste y supe que ella había entendido de inmediato a lo que me refería.

_Te amo Chiba_ me dijo sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera no desistirá de cobrarme de ese hijo de puta lo que le había hecho.

_Y yo a ti Serena Chiba_ le conteste

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola solo pase a dejar el cap ya que como es puente por días festivos, así aprovecho para subirles algo.

Que tal esta es una de las sorpresas que hay antes de que se termine la historia ya faltan pocos cap y se termina no se preocupen vienen la revancha para hacerle justicia a sere y otra sorpresa mas la cual implicara al resto de las parejas no crean que solo Serena y Darien tendrán algo de acción en esta historia o claro que no habrá algo mas antes de decir fin, se cuidan y nos vemos en el sig cap

Vacaciones con la mafia se actualiza sin falta el 21 septiembre


	20. Venganza

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: La primera parte de la revancha para Serena y falta una sorpresa más, de paso faltan 3 capítulos más e epilogo para que se termine la historia. **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**19. Venganza**

**SPov**

No podía creer que me hubiera topado de nuevo con Steven Alfa, no era justo, Darien y toda la demás familia sabían mi historia, pero no quería nada de mi pasado cerca de mí ni de mis hijos, y el ver a ese canalla me hizo sentir que no merecía nada de lo que tenía, aunque también tengo que reconocer que ver a mi esposo y a mi hermano defenderme como lo hicieron, hizo que mi corazón brincara de alegría porque tenía una familia que daba la cara por mí, eso era lo mejor y lo más importante tenía una familia.

Yo le pedí a Darién que no hiciera nada en contra de Alfa, no quería que nada de mi pasado arruinara mi presente no mi futuro, lo mismo le pedí a Jedite que no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero lo acepto, Mina casi me corta la cabeza cuando se enteró que les pedí que no le hicieran nada, que lo que me había hecho ya estaba en el pasado y yo había avanzado, Mina de verdad quería dejarlo eunuco pero no valía la pena.

Pasaron varios días después de mi desagradable encuentro con Steven, las cosas estaban normales como siempre, y a normal me refiero a mis hijos creciendo felices, Darién y yo más enamorados y claro haciendo el amor cada noche.

Aun no entendía cuál era el poder que Darién tenía sobre mí, pero cada vez me tocaba por muy inocente que fuera su toque yo me volvía completamente loca, y quería que me hiciera suya, y espero ansiosa las noches para poder sacar nuestra pasión y entregarnos mutuamente a ella sin importan nada.

Hoy había quedado de llevar a Hotaru a comprar su traje de princesa por que pronto seria su cumpleaños y quería que fuera de princesas, así que Rei, Mina, Hotaru y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial los bebes se quedaron con Luna porque según ella casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero sabía a la perfección que lo hacía por Hotaru para tuviéramos una tarde de chicas como ella le decía.

_¿Ya sabes de que princesa te quieres vestir?_ le pregunto Rei emocionada, realmente no sabía quién estaba más ansiosa por la fiesta si mi hija o Rei.

_Aun no, pero creo que no me gustaría imitar a ninguna_ dijo mi hija

_Claro que no pequeña si quieres podemos diseñar un vestido exclusivo para ti_ dijo Mina

_¿De verdad tía?_ pregunto Hotaru feliz

_Claro que sí, tú serás la princesa más hermosa que exista_ dijo Rei

_Claro hija, porque mejor no vamos a comprar un helado y vamos con la modista para que comience a trabajar en tu vestido_ le dije a mi pequeña

_Gracias mama_ grito mi hija emocionada y me abrazo, así que las cuatro caminamos a la sección de comida para comprar el helado.

Estábamos pidiendo el helado cuando una voz a mis espaldas me dejo fría.

_Hola Serenity_ dijo esa voz que jamás olvidaría, me gire lentamente a enfrentarme a una parte de mi pasado.

_¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto Mina matándolo con la mirada.

_Solo quiero saludar a mi vieja amiga_ dijo Steven con burla en la voz

_Ella no es tu amiga idiota_ le contesto de inmediato Rei.

_Pues no es eso lo que yo recuerdo_ dijo el

_¿Y tampoco recuerdas la amenaza de su esposo y de su hermano?_ pregunto Rei

_Por qué si quieres les podemos llamar para que te la recuerden_ agrego Mina

_O mejor aún para que la cumplan_ se burló Rei.

_Valla veo que tienes defensoras muy fervientes Serenity, que no saben que eres una zorra que se acuesta con todo el mundo, que yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida, que en tu pasado no eras nadie, así que conmigo no te des las galas de gran señora por qué no lo eres, no eres nada_ me dijo Alfa dejándome totalmente desarmada y no porque lo que dijera me hiriera, me afecto por qué lo dijo delante de mi hija.

_Será mejor que comiences a correr por que te juro que todo lo que le acabas de decir te lo vas a tragar_ lo amenazo Mina.

_Tu maridito no me da miedo Serenity así que si quieres corre a llorar a sus brazos, pero yo encantado le diré lo que eras.

_¿Que era mi mama?_ pregunto Hotaru inocentemente

_Una zorra_ contesto Steven sin importarle que Hotaru era una bebe.

_Eres un despreciable_ le grito Mina y le soltó una bofetada

_Te sugiero que te cambien de país o mejor aún que te mueras porque te juro que Darién y Jedite te buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras para hacerte pagar lo que acabas de decir imbécil_ le dijo Rei, Alfa solo comenzó a reírse y se fue.

_¿Qué es una zorra?_ pregunto mi hija inocentemente, no podía explicarle lo que él había querido decir con eso, y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia y de coraje conmigo misma, así que Mina y Rei entraron a mi rescate explicándole a mi hija, que una zorra era un animal muy bonito y no sé cuántas cosas más yo ya no pude decir nada más, así que regresamos a casa, Luna de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, pero yo no tenía cabeza para contarle a nadie lo ocurrido y sabía que Rei y Mina se encargarían de enterar a la familia de lo sucedido.

Lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en mi habitación, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para recordar que yo no tenía la culpa de nada y que no iba a permitir que mi presente se arruinara por mi pasado.

**DPov**

Sere llevaba varios días extraña, se lo atribuía a que todo el trabajo que tenía con los niños, porque cada vez que le preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba me decía que estaba cansada, hoy llegue un poco más temprano de trabajar Sere estaba tomando una siesta, cuando oí una conversación que hizo que mi sangre hirviera y mis instintos animales salieran a relucir.

_Sabes abue mi mama es una zorra_ oí que le decía Hotaru a mi madre

_¿Por qué dices eso hija?_ le pregunto mi madre a mi hija completamente sorprendida

_Un amigo de mi mama de dijo así ¿verdad tía Rei?_ le decía mi pequeña

_¿Qué es lo que paso?_ pregunto mi madre preocupada

_Pues que en el centro comercial nos encontramos con Alfa y le dijo varias cosas a Sere, entre ellas zorra delante de Hotaru_ le conto Rei

_¿Por eso ella llego tan triste?_ pregunto mi madre

_Sere lleva varios días triste_ dijo Mina, así que hoy se habían topado con Alfa ahora todo encajaba, todo. Sere no estaba cansada.

Después del encuentro que hubo con el imbécil de Alfa, yo veía a Sere muy rara y triste, sabía que el verlo la había hecho recordad cosas de su paso que quería dejar en el olvido, ella me había pedido que no hiciera nada en contra del marica ese, pero al parecer el no entendió que no se metiera con mi familia ese idiota sufriría por haber querido avergonzar a mi esposa delante de mi hija Hotaru.

Ahora si ese imbécil sabría que con mi familia nadie se mete y sale bien librado. Sin hacer ruido me aleje de donde estaban las mujeres, salí de la casa y llame a Jedite y a Malachite me urgía verlos.

Los cite en el restaurante de Kakeru, de sobra sabía que él también quería ajustar cuentas con el mierda ese, así que todos tendríamos nuestra oportunidad, cuando yo llegue al restaurante Jedite, Malachite y Kakeru ya me esperaban ansiosos.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa Darién porque nos citaste aquí con tanta urgencia?_ pregunto Jedite alarmado

_¿Todo bien con Sere?_ pregunto Kakeru

_No ella no está bien, hoy se topó con el idiota de Alfa y la insulto delante de Hotaru, aparte desde el día de la fiesta Sere ha estado muy triste y sé que es por él, sé que le prometimos a Sere que no haríamos nada pero este pedazo de pendejo se metió con lo más importante en mi vida y no se va a quedar así, ¿cuento con ustedes?_ pregunte, aunque de sobra sabia la respuesta.

_Si quieres puedes traerlo aquí y lo envenenamos no creo que nadie extrañe a una escoria como esa_ dijo Kakeru

_No eso sería demasiado fácil y el no sufrirá_ dijo mi Malachite

_Pero se cómo lo podemos destruir poco a poco y le dolerá_ dijo Jedite con una sonrisa que hasta a mí me dio miedo

_Soy todo oídos_ dije feliz

_ Alfa sin saber acaba de invertir en una de nuestras empresas, por lo que se invirtió todo su capital, la verdad es que a mí no me afecta perder ese negocio, pero a él sí, pero lo haremos lentamente haciendo que el agua le llegue hasta el cuello_ dijo mi cuñado

_Eso tardaría demasiado ¿no crees?_ pregunte inquieto

_No si le hacemos saber que los socios mayoritarios somos nosotros, eso lo tendría aterrado, por lo que se hasta hipoteco su casa_ dijo mi cuñado divertido

_Aparte podríamos hacerle la de cuadritos ¿no crees hermano?_ dijo Malachite

_Tienen razón, ese pedazo de mierda, perderá todo y lo vera pasar ante sus ojos, y juro que le dolerá_ dije decidido a hacer que pagara todo el daño que le había hecho a mi esposa en el pasado y el día de hoy.

Todos quedamos de acuerdo en que no le diríamos nada a Sere, sabíamos que se opondría, porque según ella en algún momento él tendría que pagar todo lo había hecho, pero en eso estaba muy equivocada, ella no había hecho nada malo al contrario había sido una víctima.

Yo regrese a la casa, vi que Sere aún seguía muy triste y como era de esperarse ella no me dijo nada de lo que había pasado, así que se me ocurrió una gran idea, le pedí a mi hermana Rei que ayudara a Sere a arreglarse y le pedí a mi madre si podía cuidar a los niños esta noche, hasta Mina se apuntó, sabían que lo que trataba era de levantarle el ánimo a mi esposa y ellas encantadas me ayudarían.

Rei le dijo a Sere que yo le tenía una cena de último momento y que tenía que acompañarme así que Sere se dejó arreglar por Mina y Rei, después de una hora y media después bajo mi hermosa esposa y juro que cuando la vi estuve a punto de decirle a mi madre, Rei y a Mina que mejor se llevaran a los niños porque estaba a punto de tomar a mi esposa en la sala, de lo hermosa que se veía.

_¿Con quién es la cena?_ pregunto mi hermosa esposa

_Con unos nuevos inversionistas_ conteste de inmediato, y agradecí que Sere me saca de mis pensamientos lujuriosos antes de atacarla delante de toda la familia.

Sere y yo salimos a donde tenía reservaciones, era lo bueno de ser uno de los hombres más ricos del país con unas cuantas llamadas podías conseguir todo.

Cuando llegamos el restaurante nos pasaron a una sala privada donde ya había una mesa puesta con las especificaciones que había pedido, velas, vino, todo lo que sabía que Sere le gustaba.

Sere se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaríamos solos.

_Creo que alguien me mintió_ dijo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa.

_Te quería dar una sorpresa amor_ conteste de inmediato

-Pues lo ha lo ha logrado Sr. Chiba, y no sabe lo feliz que me hace- respondió y me dio una beso lleno de amor.

Cenamos a la luz de las velas, brindamos por todo lo bueno y lo malo que nos había pasado ya que eso nos fortalecía como pareja cada día mas, y claro ambos nos seducíamos mutuamente, la velada en el restaurante termino porque Sere y yo teníamos impaciencia de estar completamente solos, la verdad es que quería revivir viejos tiempos con mi esposa, así que cuando salimos del restaurante la bese apasionadamente y la pegue a mí para que sintiera como mi miembro estaba completamente endurecido, ella respondió a mi beso de la misma manera que yo.

_Vamos a un hotel – dijo mi esposa, puedo decir que no me sorprendió mucho su propuesta ya que yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, yo solo atiene a asentir como la cabeza y me dirigí al hotel que solíamos ir cuando éramos novios, en cuanto llegamos Sere ni siquiera se esperó a que yo la ayudara a bajar del auto, pedí la habitación y en cuanto subimos al elevador bella se abalanzo sobre mí, yo no podía controlar mis manos y acariciaba todo lo que podía, Sere y yo comenzamos una danza de lenguas tratando de dominar cada quien el beso, pero si he de ser honesto ella gano, el ascensor nos indicó que habíamos llegado nuestro piso, así que tratamos de recomponernos lo mejor posible y salimos de el en cuanto llegamos a la habitación, ahora fui yo el que se abalanzo sobre bella, ella no pedio el tiempo y sin importan anda, jalo mi camisa haciendo que todos los botones salieran disparados a todos lados, demonios ni siquiera supe a qué hora me había quitado el saco y la corbata, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, en cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y listos para tener una noche llena de pasión y sexo desenfrenado como a Sere y a mí nos encantaba

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Nada mejor que el cariño y amor de aquella persona a quien amas para hacerte sentir mejor.

Voy a aclarar algo muchas de ustedes en los comentarios me dicen que les gusta mi historia, mas no es mía; desde un principio he comentado al inicio de cada cap. a lo largo de la misma que esta propia no me pertenece yo solo adapto, eso no quiere decir que menosprecie sus comentarios al contrario me agradan, eso sí tengo las mías propias que son de mi creación pero por el momento están pausadas debido a mis clases en la universidad entiéndanme un poco tengo mis estudios y cada vez son más demandantes aparte de que unas las voy a reeditar más espero salir de vacaciones creo que falta mes y medio así poder avanzarles algo puede que en el grupo ponga algunos adelantos más les pido paciencia con eso mi mente tiene ideas más están detenidas o guardadas en algún lugar de mi cabecita porque tengo que enfocarme en la escuela. Una vez aclarado esto quiero decir que gracias por su paciencia, de paso que como falta poco para que esta historia termine vendrá la siguiente será un poco parecida a esta solo tendrá ligeros cambios

Notas de la autora Anna (autora de esta historia junto con otra persona la cual no se me su nombre lamentablemente):

¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, ese Steven Alfa pronostico seguro que sufrirá y mucho y un adelanto extra Seiya Kou aparecerá y otra mujer que hará que una de las mujeres de nuestra historia sufra un poco jaja.

Nota de su servidora y adaptadora: yo solo cambie los nombres ajajaja para traerles esta historia.


	21. Recuerdos y vigilancia

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **NaokoTakeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: Ya llego por fin la revancha para Serena y aquí esta la sorpresa que les comente, faltan 2 capítulos más el epilogo para que se termine la historia. **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**20. Recuerdos y vigilancia**

**DPov**

Como había planeado Jedite, citamos a Steven " mierda " Alfa en las oficinas de Jedite para darle la sorpresita de que nosotros éramos sus nuevos socios, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver a mi padre en esa junta para apoyarnos, cuando le pregunte por que, ya que el nunca se presentaba a venganzas ni nada por el estilo, me dijo que nadie se mete con una de sus hijas y Sere era su hija, así que todos los hombres de la familia estábamos en esa junta y ese perro saldría muy pero muy herido.

_Alfa llego con su abogado, y claro que todos los Chiba y Aino estábamos con el nuestro, que no es por nada pero es el mejor del país, así que el pobre idiota perdería todo.

_Buenos días_ dijo el estúpido entrando a la oficina, pero cuando nos vio juro que mojo sus pantalones, el idiota nunca creyó que nosotros éramos sus socios.

_Buenos días_ dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su rostro cambiaba de color.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunto con miedo

_Pues donde creía que podríamos estar socio_ contesto Malachite con una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro.

_¿Ustedes son lo socios de proyecto inmobiliario?_ pregunto como si no lo pudiera creer.

_Claro, ¿no te da gusto?_ le pregunto Jedite

_Espero que la vida personal no afecte los negocios, tenemos un contrato._ dijo el tratando de sonar seguro, pero mas bien sonó a una niña a la que no quieren que le peguen.

_Claro que no Newton, nosotros somos profesionales_ dijo mi padre serio.

_Bueno pues comencemos con la junta_ dijo nuestro abogado, que estaba al tanto de lo que queríamos hacer.

_El Sr Alfa tiene el 7% de las acciones de la compañía_ dijo su abogado

_Si mis clientes tienen el 93%, eso claro da una mayoría, ya que mis clientes han decidió unir sus acciones y vender el proyecto a otra empresa, ya que mis clientes tienen demasiadas empresas para hacerse cargo de una mas_ dijo nuestro abogado.

_Pero no pueden vender_ dijo Alfa que se estaba poniendo azul.

_Claro que si ya que son mayoría y con mayoría se toman las decisiones Sr Alfa, pensé que había leído el contrato, ahí viene claramente_ dijo nuestro abogado.

_Pero se supone que esta junta es para ver los avances del proyecto_ dijo el abogado del perro.

_Se suponía_ dijo Jedite con satisfacción.

-No pueden hacerme esto, tengo todo invertido en este proyecto, hasta hipoteque mi casa_ dijo Alfa desesperado.

_No es mi problema que seas pobre y aparte idiota_ dije sin poder contenerme.

_Nosotros hemos decido vender, en eso no hay vuelta atrás, y como recordaran el contrato especifica que en este caso, todos los socios pagaran los gastos de liquidación de las personas que hallan laborado para el proyecto_ explico Malachite.

_Saben que yo no tengo ni medio centavo mas_ dijo Alfa desesperado

_Pues ese no es problema de nosotros, te sugiero que pidas un préstamo y pagues lo que te corresponde_ dijo mi padre

_O vende un riñón_ dijo Malachite en burla.

_No tengo nada que vender, por dios no me pueden hacer esto, me voy a quedar en la calle, ustedes dijeron que separarían lo personal de lo laboral_ dijo Alfa llorando como una nena.

_¡De verdad pensabas imbécil que después de todo lo que hiciste y le dijiste a Sere te haríamos rico idiota!_ le grito Jedite.

_Señores vamos a calmarnos_ dijo el abogado de Alfa.

_Te metiste con la persona equivocada y eso lo pagaras_ dijo mi padre.

_Te juro que si no te he destruido con mis propias manos es por que se lo prometí a Sere, pero te advertí que no te metieras con ella y que fue lo que hiciste, la insultaste delante de nuestra hija y eso perro lo vas a pagar_ le dije levantándome de la silla, no estaba seguro de poder seguir conteniéndome y no golpearlo.

_Intentemos llegar a un acuerdo_ dijo el abogado de Alfa

_No hay acuerdo, su cliente tiene 48 horas para pagar lo que le corresponde o se ejercerán medidas legales en su contra_ aclaro nuestro abogado.

_Y de verdad aléjate de Sere si no quieres perder nada más tu dinero_. Lo amenace

_Nadie se mete con una de mis hijas y sale tan campante_ le dijo mi padre en un tono amenazador que nunca había escuchado en el.

_Y te juro que si te vuelves a acercar a mi esposa o a alguien de mi familia te ira mucho peor Alfa, ahora lárgate y recuerda tienes 48 horas_ dije mirándolo con todo el odio y desprecio que sentía por el.

Todos teníamos la certeza de que Alfa no podría dar el dinero que le correspondía por la liquidación y todo lo que ameritaba, y a el no le correspondió nada de la venta ya que aun debía dinero del 7% que había adquirido, así que el plan ya estaba en marcha pero yo no me sentía conforme con haberle quitado todo, quería que sufriera por cada lagrima que había hecho que mi hermosa Sere derramara y haría lo que fuera para que pagara por cada una.

**SPov**

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con Steven yo no le había dicho nada a Darien y le había pedido a mis cuñadas que no lo hiciera, no quería mas problemas lo único que me importaba era olvidarme de el y nada mas.

Hoy llegaban unos nuevos clientes a la empresa querían que nos hiciéramos cargo de su compañía y de algunas de sus cuentas, Jedite, Malachite y yo estábamos en la sala de juntas cuando la secretaria nos anuncio que había llegado.

_Hola Soichi_ se acerco Jedite a nuestro nuevo cliente para saludarlo que venia con dos personas más.

_ Jedite, amigo un placer verte de nuevo_ le dijo Soichi a Jedite

_Igualmente, mira te presento a Serenity Chiba y Malachite Chiba_ nos presento Jedite

_Mucho gusto, he oído muchas cosas buenas de ustedes_ dijo Soichi, que era un hombre como de unos 50 años bastante agradable.

_Gracias y el gusto es nuestro_ conteste.

_Pero por favor pónganse cómodos_ dijo Malachite

_Perdón mi descortesía_ dijo Soichi tomando a Jedite del brazo.

_Te presento a Mimet ella es la chica que se encargara de la sucursal que pienso poner aquí_ dijo Soichi que era un amigo de Jedite y quería que esta empresa se encargara de sus asuntos.

_Un placer_ le dijo Jedite tendiéndole la mano

_El placer es todo mío_ contesto Mimet

_Espero se sienta como en casa_ le dijo Malachite cortésmente

_Se que así será_ dijo Mimet mirando a Jedite de una forma que no me gusto en lo absoluto, algo me decía que esa tal Mimet nos traería problemas.

Después de que vi como Mimet miraba a mi hermano, yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a esa tipa, tenia que reconocer que era una mujer muy inteligente y bonita, pero jamás se compararía con Rei, pero aun así yo no me sentía tranquila.

Después de que nos pusiéramos al tanto de lo que Soichi quería y que Jedite amablemente le ofreciera a Mimet todo su apoyo para ponerse al corriente la junta termino, lo que no me pareció nada es lo que Jedite dijo después.

_Mimet por que no vienes a cenar esta noche con nosotros, se que no conocer a casi nadie aquí_ dijo mi hermano, _ ¿Qué amable el no?, nótese el sarcasmo.

_No será mucha molestia_ contesto aquella con un tono inocente que ni ella se creyó.

_Claro que no, en este momento me organizo con Rei la prometida de Jedite y Mina la novia de Malachite para organizarlo todo_ dije, tenia que intervenir, cuando dije prometida, Jedite de giro a verme como preguntándome cuando demonios se había comprometido, pero yo ignore por completo su mirada.

_Claro será un placer, pero no seria mucha molestia que lleve a mi hermana es que ella se vino conmigo y no quiero dejarla sola_ dijo Mimet.

_Claro que no será un placer_ dijo Jedite que por algún estúpido motivo no dejaba de sonreír, pero después ajustaría cuentas con el.

Todos nos despedimos, y quedamos con Mimet en vernos en el restaurante de Kakeru, me convenía mas que fuera en mis dominios.

En cuanto la junta termino llame a Mina para ponerla al tanto de la situación y de lo que yo había visto y sentido claro que Mina comenzó a odiar a la tal Mimet desde ese instante, quedamos en no decirle nada a Rei para que no se preocupara, solo la llame para informarle de la cena y punto.

Yo llegue a la casa y Darien ya me estaba esperando, mi adorado esposo había bañado a los niños les había dado de cenar y los había acostado, ¿ya les había dicho que mi esposo es un sol? ¿No? Bueno pues se los digo es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

Cuando Darien y yo llegamos al restaurante, ya estaban ahí todos, solo faltaba Mimet y su hermana, Mina y yo nos mandábamos miradas, Rei estaba muy entrada en la plática con Jedite, pero me di cuenta que Jedite estaba muy pendiente de la puerta y eso cada vez me gustaba menos.

La aparición de mi nueva pesadilla llego, venia con una chica muy hermosa, de unos 24 años, que supuse seria su hermana, era alta, pelirroja, ojos azules y tez muy blanca, cuando se acercaron a la mesa, Jedite y Malachite de inmediato se levantaron.

_Buenas noches espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho_ dijo Mimet con una sonrisa

_Claro que no_ dijo Jasper saludándola de beso en la mejilla, Rei de inmediato se levanto junto a Jedite.

_Mira Mimet te presento a Rei la prometida de mi hermano Jedite, ella es Mina mi hermana y novia de Malachite y el es mi esposo Darien_ presente a todo el mundo, por que note como Jedite se quedaba como idiota mirando a Mimet.

_Un placer, ella es mi hermana Eugial_ dijo la zorra esta que estaba violando a Jedite con la mirada.

_Un gusto_. Dijo Malachite a la tal Eugial, ok esto no me gusta mi hermano y mi cuñado parecían embrujados con estas tipas.

_Gracias_ contesto la tal Eugial con una sonrisa a Malachite.

_Por que no nos sentamos_ dijo Darien que sintió como nos tensamos las mujeres.

Comenzamos a platicar, obviamente yo no dejaba que Jedite o Malachite hablaran mucho con estas tipas, y lo peor es que estas idiotas tenían a Malachite y a Jedite encantados, ya que Mimet le encantaba los libros y películas de guerra igual que a Jedite así que estaba fascinado y Malachite estaba enloquecido con Eugial ya que amaba el futbol americano y los autos, Rei nos pidió a Mina y a mi que la acompañáramos al baño, algo me decía que esta noche habría lagrimas.

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte cuando entramos al baño.

_¿Qué pasa?, que no ves que tu hermano me ha ignorado toda la noche, ¿Qué ni siquiera escucho cuando le dije que si podía pedirme un Martini?_ dijo Rei con coraje pero con preocupación a la vez.

_ Malachite esta igual, me ha ignorado toda la noche_ dijo Mina muy enojada

_Pues por lo mismo no se que demonios hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar en la mesa_ dije desesperada.

_ Sere tu cuidaras que en la oficina no pase nada ¿verdad?_ me pregunto Rei con lagrimas en sus ojos

_Te lo juro_ conteste de inmediato, nos retocamos un poco el maquillaje y salimos del baño, al parecer el único que se había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos tardado era Darien, por que Jedite y Malachite ni se inmutaron cuando regresamos a la mesa.

_Claro que si Mimet, nos ponemos de acuerdo_ estaba diciendo Jedite cuando nos sentábamos en la mesa.

_¿En que se van a poner de acuerdo?_ pregunte en voz alta, por que Rei ya lo había preguntado y era como si Jedite no la hubiera escuchado.

_En que Mimet quiere conocer nuestras oficinas de Forks y yo me he ofrecido a llevarla la semana que entra_ dijo Jedite

_Pero la semana que entra yo tengo que ir a París_ dijo Rei, como dando a entender que solo no iría a ese viaje.

_Lo se amor, no te preocupes yo puedo ir con Mimet, aparte Malachite va a venir con nosotros por que habrá nuevas contrataciones en esa sucursal_ dijo Jedite como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

_Pero yo me voy París con Rei_ dijo Mina matando a Malachite con la mirada.

_¿Y?_ pregunto Malachite como si no entendiera

_¿Como que y?_ dijo Mina molesta

_Bueno no te preocupes hermana que yo también iré, tengo asuntos que ver en Forks_ dije, por nada del mundo quería regresar a ese pueblo donde tanto había sufrido pero tenia que hacerlo por mi hermana y mi cuñada.

_¿Vas a ir?_ pregunto Rei extrañada, ella y Mina sabían que para mi seria muy doloroso regresar ahí.

_Claro, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos_ dije de lo más tranquila

_¿Qué asuntos?_ pregunto Darien

_De mi familia amor, pero nada alarmante_ dije despreocupada.

_¿Segura?_ pregunto Darien desconfiado

_Claro que si amor, y si algo se complica ahí estarán Malachite y Jedite ¿verdad?_ pregunte mirándolos

_Claro que si, pero no me habías comentado nada_ dijo Jedite poniendo atención en otra cosa que no fuera Mimet en toda la noche.

_Por que estaba posponiendo el viaje pero ya que ustedes van a ir pues aprovecho_ dije saliéndome por ese lado.

Por fin la dichosa cena termino, y en cuanto Darien y yo llegamos a la casa. Darien comenzó a interrogarme, el sabia de sobra que no iría a Forks a ver nada de mi familia.

_¿Vas a ir a Forks a cuidar a Malachite y a Jedite verdad?_ me pregunto serio

_Darien, ¿no te diste cuenta de cómo se comportaron esta noche esos dos?_ pregunte molesta.

_Se portaron amables con una clienta de la empresa y su hermana, nada mas_ dijo Darien defendiendo a ese par de brutos.

_Claro que no, y claro que iré para cuidar que esas zorras sepan cual es su lugar_ dije molesta

_No te metas Serenity_ dijo mi esposo molesto.

_No me llames así y si me meto_ conteste

_¡Has lo que quieras!_ dijo el mas molesto

_¡No te estaba pidiendo permiso eh!_ le grite de vuelta

_¡Rei, Mina y Tu están locas!_ grito y salió de la recamara, no podía creer que ahora yo tuviera problemas con Darien por culpa de esas estúpidas.

Los días pasaron rápido, Darien aun seguía un poco molesto conmigo, pero ya no toco el tema de mi viaje, Luna y Artemis me cuidarían a los niños, era lo que mas me podía permitir, el dejar a mis hijos tres días.

El día del viaje llego, como Mina y Rei ya se habían ido a París, me mandaron como 40 mensajes de texto, preguntándome como iban las cosas, claro que yo por el momento iban bien pues yo no dejaba que Mimet acapara a Jedite, pero la sorpresa fue cuando Mimet llego con su hermana y a Malachite solo le faltaba babear.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba, todo seguía como lo recordaba y los recuerdos me golpeaban muy duramente sobretodo el de la muerte de mi madre, pero me recordaba estaba ahí para vigilar a Jedite y a Malachite.

El primer día no paso nada interesante, estuvimos en la empresa, gracias a dios no me tope con nadie conocido y Jedite y Malachite hablaban de trabajo casi todo el tiempo, así que no me preocupe mucho y solo rece para que los otros dos días pasaran rápido.

El segundo día fue casi igual, nos quedamos todos hasta tarde en la empresa, yo termine de ver unos documentos, y fui a la oficina donde estaba Jedite, entre sin tocar ya que me imaginaba que estaba solo, pero que sorpresa me lleve.

_Jedite estas oc... _ ni siquiera pude terminar de decir nada, por que vi a Jedite y a Mimet, dándose un beso que parecía que sus anginas querían saludarse.

_Sere_ dijo Jedite apenado y nervioso.

_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ pregunte molesta.

_Yo… bueno... es_ Jedite no podía decir nada y Mimet estaba parada atrás de el, escondiéndose la muy cobarde.

_Tu que Jedite, ¡tu estas traicionando a Rei!._ le grite, el no respondió nada.

_¿Dónde esta Malachite?_ le pregunte molesta.

_Llevo al hotel a Eugial_ dijo Jedite sin mirarme a los ojos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que Malachite podría estar haciendo en estos momentos.

_Pues creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, me puedes llevar al hotel o me tengo que ir caminando_ dije matándolos con la mirada.

_Claro que te llevo_ dijo Jedite que tomo su chaqueta espero a que Mimet se acomodara su ropa y tomara su bolso y los tres salimos de la oficina, en todo el trayecto yo mataba a Mimet con la mirada y Jedite ni siquiera me miraba, en cuanto llegamos al hotel, fui directo a la recepción y pedí una copia de la llave del cuarto de Malachite, Jedite me escucho y me preguntaba que era lo que iba a hacer.

_¡Asegurarme de que Malachite no cometa la misma estupidez que tu y pierda a Mina!_ le grite, Mimet y Jedite se fueron atrás de mi.

Subí al piso donde estaba la habitación de Malachite y sin avisar ni nada entre a la habitación.

_¡Malachite Chiba!- grite furiosa, al ver a Malachite y la tal Eugial en la cama. Malachite estaba encima de ella, gracia a dios aun tenían la ropa puesta, en cuanto Malachite me vio el color se fue de su cara.

_¡Sere!_ grito con miedo Malachite

_Son un par de estúpidos_ dije señalando a Jedite y a Malachite _ ¡y ustedes un par de perras en celo!_ les grite a Eugial y a Mimet.

Salí de la habitación viniendo Jedite y Malachite atrás de mí.

_¿A donde vas Sere?_ me pregunto Malachite tomándome del brazo.

_Yo me voy a casa y espero que sean lo suficientemente hombres para confesarles a Mina y a Rei lo que hicieron ¡por que si no lo hacen ustedes lo hare yo!- les grite, no les di oportunidad a decirme nada esa misma noche tome un vuelo para regresar a casa.

Cuando llegue se me hizo raro no ver a Darien, supuse que estaría en casa de Luna con lo niños, estaba por llamarla cuando oí que abrían la puerta y era Darien.

_Hola amor_ lo salude

_Sere, ya llegaste_ dijo feliz mi marido.

_Si amor, ¿Dónde andaba?_ pregunte curiosa.

_Salí a cenar_ dijo un poco nervioso

_¿Con quien?_ pregunte aun con mas curiosidad.

_Con algunos compañeros de la universidad_ dijo sin darme mas detalles.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunte, ya que sabia que algo que me ocultaba Darien

_Si amor, solo que en esa cena estaba Seiya Kou-

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno aquí regrese con el sig. cap. solo dos mas y se acaba la historia gracias por la paciencia que han tenido con esta historia, se sorprendieron verdad al saber que no solo serena y Darien enfrentarían problemas verdad, ahorita estoy trabajando en el sig cap de vacaciones con la mafia espero actualizar mañana, de todas formas si surge algo de improviso no se preocupen en el grupo aviso.

Nos vemos el miércoles con el penúltimo cap el cual sabremos lo que paso en la cena,


	22. Fuera de control

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: faltan 1 capítulo y el epilogo para que se termine la historia. **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**21. Fuera de control**

**Rei Pov**

Jedite ya había regresado de su viaje, tenia la sospecha de que había sucedido algo por que Sere me dijo que tenia que hablar con Jedite de inmediato eso me puso alerta, sabia que algo andaba mal, cuando Malachite llego a la casa y le pregunte que como les había ido en su viaje; Malachite no pudo mirarme a la cara, Mina iba llegando en ese momento, y Malachite se puso pálido al verla.

_Hola osito_ lo saludo Mina feliz

_Hola_ dijo Malachite sin mirarla y eso se me hizo extraño

_¿Todo bien?_ pregunto mi cuñada.

_Tenemos que hablar Mina_ le dijo Malachite y la guío a su habitación, de inmediato supe que algo había pasado en ese dichoso viaje, así que llame a Jedite, para que nos viéramos, pero por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, el me dijo que no podía, así que decidí que mañana a primera hora estaría en su oficina.

Como había dicho llegue a primera hora a la oficina de Jedite, pero me encontré con Sere primero así que mejor hablaría con ella , para que me dijera que era lo que había pasado, aunque algo me imaginaba al ver a Mina salir de mi casa llorando y arrancando su auto como loca.

_¡Sere!_ le grite a mi cuñada que no me había visto.

_Hola Rei, pasa a mi oficina tengo que platicar contigo_ dijo muy seria, la seguí y -entramos a su oficina para mi sorpresa Mina ya estaba ahí.

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte preocupada.

_Lo que pasa es que la tal Mimet y su hermana son una perras_ dijo Mina con lágrimas en lo ojos.

_¿Qué hicieron?_ pregunte aunque muy en el fondo sabia muy bien lo que pasaba.

_¿De verdad necesitas que te lo digamos con palabras?_ pregunto Sere

_No_ respondí y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

_¿Por qué?_ pregunte sin entender que había orillado a Jedite a hacerme algo así

_No lo se, pero de que debes hablar con el es un hecho_ dijo Sere

_Si y es lo que voy a hacer en este momento_ dije y Salí de la oficina de Sere, cuando llegue a la de Jedite ni siquiera toque la puerta, en cuanto entre Jedite se puso azul, lo juro.

_Buenos días_ dije seria.

_Hola Rei _ dijo el nervioso.

_Creo que tenemos que hablar ¿no?_ le dije a Jedite

_Toma asiento por favor_ me pidió el

_No creo que nuestra conversación sea tan larga, así que al grano_ dije muy segura aunque por dentro el alma se me estaba rompiendo.

_ Rei solo… no se que es lo que paso, tu sabes que jamás te he mentido o engañado, pero con ella fue diferente, no se como me siento cuando estoy con ella, solo se que ese sentimiento me gusta_ dijo Jedite mirándome,

_¿De que hablas Jedite?_ pregunte dolida

_ Rei te juro que no se que es lo que me pasa_ dijo Jedite con angustia en la voz

_¿Me amas?_ pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

_No lo se_ contesto sin mirarme

_Yo te facilitare las cosas_ dije mirándolo fijamente

Sin decir nada más Salí de su oficina tragándome las lágrimas y escondiendo el dolor que su respuesta me había provocado, entre a la oficina de Sere, donde se encontraba Mina y mi cuñada. Mina no se veía muy diferente a mí y Sere tenía cara de querer matar a alguien.

_Lo perdí_ dije con trabajo debido al nudo en mi garganta

_Lo perdiste madres, el te perdió a ti, pero te juro que se va a arrepentí y de rodillas van a venir Malachite y Jedite a rogarles su perdón_ dijo Sere enfurecida.

_¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Mina

_Que esta noche me encargare de que Malachite, Jedite y Darien nos vean en un bar muy bien acompañadas_ dijo Sere seria

_Darien ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?_ pregunte asombrada

_Casi nada, tu hermanito se beso con una ex compañera de la universidad_ dijo Sere como si estuviera a punto de reventar.

_¿Qué?_ dijimos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo

_En este momento no me siento segura para hablar de esto por que aun siento que mis instintos asesinos pueden salir y no quiero dejar a mis hijos sin padre, y dudo que Luna o Artemi me perdonen si mato a Darien_ dijo Sere muy molesta.

_La verdad es que no tengo nada de ganas de salir esta noche de verdad_ dije comenzando a sentir como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

_Yo tampoco, creí que Malachite era feliz a mi lado, pero me equivoque_ dijo Mina

_Esta noche vamos a salir y les prometo que saldremos juntas de esto se los juro_ dijo Sere abrazándonos y Mina y yo nos desmoronamos en ese momento.

**Sere Pov**

No podía creer lo que Darien me había dicho, había cenado con Seiya Kou, eso era nuevo, aunque sabia de sobra que Darien ya no le guardaba ningún rencor, lo había perdonado, así que no tenia que extrañarme tanto, lo que me extraño es que el estuviera tan nervioso de decirme, así que le dije que me dijera la verdad de lo que había pasado.

_Te vas a enojar y mucho, pero te juro que no fue mi culpa, bueno si, pero es que me agarro de sorpresa y no supe como reaccionar y cuando lo hice ya era tarde_ dijo Darien mas nervioso

_¿Qué pasa Darien?_ pregunte intranquila

_Es que a la cena fue una ex compañera que se llama Renata_ dijo mi marido con cautela

_¿Y?_ lo anime a seguir

_Que se le pasaron un poco las copas y cuando salimos del restaurante yo la llevaba a tomar un taxi y ella me beso, pero había un fotógrafo ahí y nos tomo una foto_ dijo Darien

_¿Y tu que hiciste?_ pregunte tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a brotarme

_Es que me tomo por sorpresa no me esperaba que ella hiciera eso y en la foto puede parecer que le respondí el beso_ dijo mi marido haciéndose dos pasos lejos de mi, y era bueno que supiera que en estos momento podría golpearlo.

_Me estas diciendo que le respondiste el beso Chiba_ pregunte

_Algo así_ dijo Darien con duda

_¡¿Si o no?!_ grite

_Si_ respondió casi en un murmullo

_Te sugiero que no te me acerques esta noche si no quieres quedar eunuco o dejar a tus hijos huérfanos de padre_ dije dándome la vuelta para irme a mi habitación, agradecí que Darien no dijera nada mas y me dejara marchar, no era un buen momento para hablar ya que no me sentía precisamente muy racional .

Así que ahora estaba aquí, consolado a mi hermana y a mi cuñada y tratando de controlar las ganas de matar a esa tipa que había besado a mi marido y de golpear a Darien por haberle devuelto el beso.

_Bueno chicas, paso por ustedes a las 8, ya hable con Luna y puede cuidar también hoy a los niños.

_Esta bien te vemos en la noche_ dijo Rei con una tristeza que me partió el alma.

Después de que Mina y Rei se fueron me pase todo el día, organizando que Darien, Malachite y Jedite fueran al bar donde llevaría a Mina y a Rei, y claro que también tenían que ir el par de perras, me costo bastante trabajo pero lo logre, una chica de la oficina se encargaría de llevar a Mimet y a su hermana y yo sutilmente le dije a Jedite que quería que se llevara a Darien a tomar una copa y el acepto encantado ya que dijo que el también la necesitaba, y le comente que yo saldría con las chicas para tratar de animarlas, ahora solo rogaba que fueran al bar al que siempre iban cuando querían estar solos.

Cuando llegue a recoger a Rei y Mina casi me da un infarto al ver que no se había arreglado así que me puse manos a la obra y las arregle yo, esta noche se verían como nunca y ellos sufrirían y mucho, cuando por fin estuvieron listas, salimos al bar.

_¿Sere de verdad crees que van a venir aquí?- pregunto Rei

_Se que si, les juro que sufrirán_ conteste

_Lo dudo Malachite ya no me ama_ dijo Mina muy triste

_Esta noche lo veremos_ conteste

La noche comenzó, no llevábamos ni tres minutos en el bar cuando ya nos habían mandado tres tipos de diferentes copas, el plan estaba en marcha, yo estaba al pendiente de la hora que llegaran los hombres o las perras.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Eugial y su hermana, se veían bastante ordinarias junto a nosotras, como a los 15 minutos, llegaron ellos, ninguna de las dos partes nos había visto así que era hora de poner mi plan en marcha.

Hice que un mesero juntara a las perras con los hombres, su cara fue de sorpresa, pero no desagradable, cuando vi que ya había pasado un tiempo prudente, comencé a bailar bastante sexy y jale a Mina y Rei conmigo, sabia que no tardaría en que alguien se acercara a bailar con nosotras, y así fue y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de womanizer de britney spears, que era mas que perfecta para la ocasión, yo les hice señas a Mina y Rei, para indicarles que Jedite y Malachite estaba ahí y claro que cuando se giraron para ver vieron que estaban con las perras, así que no tardes ni perezosas comenzaron a bailar mucho mas provocativamente con los tipos que estaban con ellas, yo si guardaba mi distancia un poco, al ver los movimiento de Rei y Mina, la gente comenzó a hacer escándalo, y era obvio que nuestros idiotas favoritos iban a voltear, cuando Darien me vio los ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y que puedo decir de Malachite y Jedite al ver bailar a Mina y a Rei con otros tipos, el color se fue completamente de sus rostros.

Tengo que reconocer que me puse nerviosa cuando vi que Darien se acercaba a donde yo estaba, Jedite estaba que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco y Malachite tenia cara de asesino.

_Serenity Chiba _ oí que dijeron sabia de sobra que era Darien así que me gire y trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

_Estamos bailando amigo_ le dijo el tipo con el que estaba

_Si no quieres bailar en el infierno te sugiero que corras y te alejes de mi esposa_ dijo Darien en un tono que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

_Disculpa no sabia_ dijo el tipo con el que estaba bailando y juro que vi que corrió.

_¿Me puedes explicar que demonios haces?_ me pregunto Darien en un tono que dejaba ver que no estaba molesto, estaba encabronado lo que le sigue, pero no iba a dejarle ver que estaba un poco asustada.

_Bailando_ conteste como si nada.

_Si ya lo veo y bastante provocativa ¿no crees?_ Dijo el

_Por lo menos yo no me estoy besando con nadie_ ataque

_Si ese perro te hubiera besado ya estaría muerto_ contesto tan seguro que no dudo que si lo hubiera matado _me puedes explicar ¿Por qué demonios traes ese vestido?_ me pregunto Darien, sabia que mi atuendo matara a Darien, este vestido solo me dejaba usarlo cuando salía con el por que según el, era muy provocativo.

_Por que me gusta_ conteste retándolo

_No me retes Serenity_ dijo más encabronado que antes y algo dentro de mi gozaba con la situación pero sobretodo me estaba comenzando a excitar.

_Y que si te reto_ conteste

_Te atendrás a las consecuencias_ dijo mi esposo, pero sus ojos ya no denotaban enojo mas bien excitación igual que los míos.

_Pues me atendré a ellas_ dije acercándome a lentamente a mi esposo, pero al parecer el no quería nada lento esta noche así que me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, de inmediato sentí su miembro endurecido.

_Al parecer disfrutare de la consecuencias_ agregue

_Te aseguro que si_ dijo Darien y me beso y juro que casi tengo un orgasmo con ese beso, me separe un poco de el y vi que ya no estaba nada molesto y para ser sincera yo tampoco.

_Por que no nos vamos de aquí_ dijo Darien a mi oído

_No puedo vengo con Mina y Rei_ dije mirando a mi cuñada y a mi hermana que bailaban demasiado pegadas a los tipos con los que estaban.

_¿De que me perdí?_ me pregunto Darien viendo a Mina y a Rei.

_¿No me digas que Malachite y Jedite no te dijeron?_ pregunte incrédula

_Si me dijeron todo, pero no pensé que Mina y Rei estuvieran de tan de buen humor_ dijo Darien viendo como las chicas reían con los tipos que estaba bailando.

_Pues ya ves que si_ le respondí con una sonrisa

_No se por que tengo el presentimiento Sra. Chiba que usted tuvo algo que ver en esto_ dijo mi esposo pícaramente

_La verdad si, Jedite y Malachite son los que perdieron no ellas_ dije defendiendo a mis hermanas

_Si en eso tienes razón_ dijo mi esposo, en ese momento Jedite y Malachite se acercaron a nosotros.

_¿Qué hacen aquí Sere?_ pregunto Malachite matando con la mirada a Mina

_Pues venimos a divertirnos, ellas necesitaban un poco de distracción_ respondí de lo mas despreocupada

_Si ya me di cuenta que se están divirtiendo mucho_ dijo Jedite enojado

_¿Ustedes también no?_ pregunte señalando a Mimet y a su hermana.

_Ellas no vienen con nosotros_ dijo Malachite

_Ellos tampoco con ellas, los conocieron aquí_ dije feliz

En eso se acerco Mina a donde estábamos nosotros venia con el tipo con el que había estado bailando.

_Buenas noches_ dijo Mina de lo mas tranquila_ les presento a royse_

_Mucho gusto_ dije saludando al chico que era bastante guapo, Darien también lo saludo pero ni Jedite ni Malachite.

_ ¿Sere te molesta que no me valla contigo?_ pregunto Mina

_¿No por que?_ pregunte

_Es que royse me va a llevar_ dijo Mina dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

_¡Claro que no!_ grito Malachite

_¿Perdón?_ pregunto Mina

_¡Que tu no te vas a ir con un tipo al que acabas de conocer, sobre mi cadáver!_ le grito mas furioso

_Pues espero te mueras ya, por que no tengo toda la noche_ contesto Mina de lo mas calmada.

_ Mina estas loca, no te vas a ir con el_ dijo Jedite

_Bueno ustedes deberían de preocuparse por sus cosas o mas bien sus amiguitas y a mi déjenme en paz_ contesto Mina molesta

_-Ya dije que no te vas con el Mina Aino_ dijo Malachite que comenzaba a ponerse rojo de coraje.

_Vete al diablo Malachite Chiba _ contesto Mina, tomo de la mano a royse y se disponían a salir cuando Malachite jalo a Mina del brazo.

_Dije que no_ dijo Malachite

_Suéltame Malachite me lastimas_ dijo Mina tratando de soltarse

_Que la sueltes estúpido no entiende_ dijo royse

_No te metas pendejo esto es un asunto entre mi novia y yo_ le contesto Malachite furioso en ese momento llego Rei que venia tomada de la mano del tipo con el que ella estaba bailando

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Rei

_¡Yo no soy tu novia Emmet!_ le grito Mina a mi cuñado

_Por que no nos calmamos_ pedí, sentí que en cualquier momento esto terminaría mal

_¿Pasa algo royse?_ pregunto el muchacho que venia con Rei al parecer se conocían

_Si este tipo esta lastimando a Mina_ conteste royse

_ Malachite ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ le pregunto Rei a su hermano.

_¡Que tu y Mina se van en este momento para la casa!_ le grito Malachite a Mina

_¡A mi no me gritas y no tengo por que, no estoy haciendo nada malo!_ le grito de vuelta la pequeña duende.

_¿Se te hace correcto estar bailando con este tipo y mas vestida asi?_ le pregunto Jedite

_¿Y tu que te metes?_ le dijo Rei a Jedite enojada

_¿De verdad creo que es mejor que nos calmemos si?_ intervine

_Vámonos Rei_ le ordeno Jedite

_A mi no me mandas, tu yo no somos nada así que me voy con jared_ dijo Rei, así que se llamaba jared el tipo con el que estaba bailando mi cuñada.

_Tu te vas conmigo_ le dijo Jedite tomando a Rei por la cintura.

_No quiero_ dijo Rei tratando de zafarse

_Que no entiendes imbécil_ le dijo jared a Jedite jalando a Rei a su lado.

_El que no entiende eres tu pedazo de mierda_ le dijo Jedite a jared y lo siguiente que vi fue a Jedite encima de jared a Malachite encima de royse.

_ Jedite _ oí que gritaron me gire a ver quien era y era Mimet que venia con su hermana.

_¡Todo esto es tu culpa!_ le grito Rei a Mimet

_¿Yo que tengo que ver?_ pregunto la muy cínica

_Eres una perra_ le contesto Rei, para este momento Darien estaba intentando parar la bronca junto con otros hombres que estaba ahí pero no podía.

_A mi hermana no le hablas así enana_ le grito Eugial a Rei

_Vete a la mierda_ dijo Mina y se fue encima de Eugial y Rei de Mimet.

Genial ahora yo estaba intentado separar a Rei y a Mina, pero era imposible, la verdad es que no puedo negar que yo también le di uno que otro golpe a las zorras estas, cuando por fin se puso poner orden, me di cuenta de que Jedite tenia el labio abierto y Malachite una ceja, claro que royse y su amigo no salieron nada librados, a jared se le comenzaba a inflamar el ojo y royse también tenia su labio bastante abierto.

Mina y Rei estaban completamente despeinadas, Mimet y Eugial tenían uno que otro rasguño, Darien tenia la camisa de fuera y la corbata de lado, dios esto se había salido de control.

_Demonios parecen locos, a golpes no se arregla esto_ les grite a Jedite y a Malachite

_Aléjate de mi mujer_ le grito Malachite a royse

_No soy tu mujer_ le grito Mina a Malachite

_Se calman todos_ dijo un tipo, todos nos giramos a ver, genial la policía había llegado.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Que tal eh, no crean que Mina y Rei se lo vana a poner tan fácil a Jedite y a Malachite

Espero poder actualizar el viernes con el ultimo capitulo no se preocupen en el sig sabrán como termina

Nos vemos luego

Saludos


	23. Detenidos

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**22. Detenidos**

**Sere POV**

Diablos no lo podía creer se supone que estará una salida para darles celos a los estúpidos dueños de nuestros corazones, no para terminar detenidas.

_Disculpe oficial_ dijo Darien acercándose al tipo que había gritado.

_Discúlpese en la delegación_ dijo ese hombre que para nada le intimidaba estar hablando con Darien Chiba.

_Dios nos van a detener_ dijo Rei nerviosa.

_Pues si no se hubieran puesto como locas y hubieran hecho lo que les dijimos nada de esto estaría pasando_ le reclamo Jedite

_¿Por qué demonios no te callas?_ le pregunto Mina

_Todo esto es culpa de estas mujeres oficial_ dijo la idiota de Mimet, que al parecer si le habíamos puesto sus buenos golpes.

_Buenos pues nos vamos todos para delegación_ dijo el oficial

_Por favor deje que mi esposa se retire ella no tiene nada que ver con esto_ dijo Darien.

_¡Dije todos!_ grito el oficial y enseguida entraron otros y comenzaron a ponernos las esposas a todos, a los hombres se los llevaron en una camioneta y a nosotras en otra.

_Demonios no puedo creer que pasara esto, mi madre nos va a matar_ dijo Rei

_¿Crees que sea prudente llamarlos?_ pregunto Mina nerviosa

_Pues deberían para que sepan el tipo de fichitas que son_ dijo el dolor de culo mejor conocido como Eugial.

_De verdad mejor cállate por que no creo tener la paciencia suficiente para controlarme y no terminar de tirarte los dientes_ la amenace.

Cuando llegamos a la delegación, los hombres ya habían llegado y no podía creer que aun esposados estuvieran intentando golpearse.

_Ya se pueden controlar_ nos dijo el hombre del ministerio publico.

_Fíjenos la fianza a mi esposa y a mí, para salir de aquí_ dijo Darien que de verdad se veía muy enojado.

_No es tan fácil, primero quiero saber ¿Por qué los detuvieron?_ pregunto el hombre

_Por que estos imbéciles estaban molestando a nuestras novias_ dijo Malachite señalando a royse y a jared.

_Eso no es verdad_ dijo Mina

_¿No las estaban molestando o no son sus novios?_ pregunto el del ministerio publico.

_Las dos, nosotras estábamos bailando muy a gusto cuando llegaron estos cavernícolas_ dijo Rei señalando a Malachite y a Jedite.

_Sigo sin entender_ dijo el señor.

_Mire, estos dos brutos_ dijo Mina señalando a mi hermano y a mi cuñado eran nuestros novios, pero nos engañaron con las zorras esas_ dijo señalando a Eugial y a Mimet, _así que mi hermana Sere nos convenció de que no teníamos por que estar encerradas llorando por unos tipos que no nos merecen y en el bar conocíamos a jared y a royce y estos brutos nos echaron a perder la noche_ dijo Mina de un tirón.

_¿Y ustedes que tienen que ver con todo esto?_ nos pregunto a Darien y a mi.

_Bueno pues el idiota rubio es mi hermano y el estúpido que parece oso es mi cuñado y hermano de mi esposo_ aclare.

_Nosotras queremos levantar una denuncia por agresiones en contra de ellas_ dijo Mimet.

_Por que no te callas_ le dije molesta.

_Fijare una fianza, por que creo que sea de muy mal gusto y dejaría a las damas aquí presentes en muy baja estima para si mismas_ dijo el del ministerio público,

_Debería de haber visto como se estaban golpeando estas damas_ dijo el policía que nos había arrestado.

_¿Qué nunca ha estado enojado?_ pregunto Rei.

_Se que tienen razón en estar enojadas con nosotros, nos comportamos de una manera muy vil_ dijo Malachite.

_Pues enojada no es la palabra correcta Malachite, espero que aprendas de tus errores, por que todas y cada una de tus equivocaciones se pagan y tú las vas pagar no volviendo a estar a mi lado_ le dijo Mina a Malachite en tono desafiante.

_Si me equivoque, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amo_ dijo Malachite

_Pues yo a ti ya no_ le contesto Mina seria y mirándolo fijamente

_¡Eso es mentira, por que se que con nadie vibrarías haciendo el amor como lo haces conmigo!_ le grito Malachite

_La forma en la que hagan el amor no me importa_ dijo el policía

_A mi tampoco_ lo secundo Jedite

_Tu cállate que por tu culpa estoy detenida_ le reclamo Rei

_¡Ya cállense todos que por sus estupideces mi esposa y yo estamos detenidos en vez de estar con nuestros hijos, así que se callan de una vez!_ grito Edward poniendo orden al fin.

Hasta que por fin había alguien logrado callarlos, Darien desde ese momento se comenzó a hacer cargo de la situación, y ya no dejo que nadie mas hablara para nada.

Salimos de ahí y cada quien se fue a su casa, a Mina y a Rei nos les quedo de otra mas que irse con Malachite y Jedite, claro que yo sabia de sobra que ahora que ellos se habían mostrado arrepentidos, las chicas no cederían fácilmente, si no todo lo contrario se cobrarían cada lagrima al doble o al triple.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente en la delegación, todos habíamos decidido no decirle nada ni a Luna ni a Artemis, la verdad es que no queríamos aventarnos el súper sermón que nos iban a dar.

Los días estuvieron muy movidos, ya que la estúpida de Eugial y su hermana había ido de lloronas con Soichi para decirle lo que había pasado, y claro que el tenia que defender a su empleada aunque esta fuera una zorra de primera.

Mina y Rei, no les daban ni la más mínima oportunidad a los hombres de hablar con ellas, y ellas seguían viendo al tal royce y al tal jared.

Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas todo estaba bien, por lo menos en mi casa y con mis hijos, Darien ya no había vuelto a salir solo y mucho menos con sus ex compañeros, el sabia que era algo que aun no le perdonaba.

Hoy estaba de lo más tranquila jugando con mis tres retoños, cuando llego Mina con Rei, y las dos tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma.

_Hola, ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunte al verlas tan pálidas.

_Estamos en un problema_ dijo Rei.

_¿Estamos?, ¿en cual?- pregunte confundida.

_ Mina y yo estamos embarazadas._ dijo Rei confundida.

_¡¿Qué?!_ grite _¿de quien?_ pregunte con miedo a su respuesta.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

De quien creen que estén embarazadas, de Malachite y Jedite o de los otros jajaja.

Ajajaja perdón si me tarde es que estoy trabajando en las otras adapt y las historias de paso preparando la nueva adaptación

Nos vemos luego

Vacaciones con la mafia actualizado

_Que tengan una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, besos y abrazos para todos que sus deseos se hagan realidad _

_Saludos y abrazos grandes para todos de corazón _

_Lili _


	24. Epilogo

**Pasión**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece y es de **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme y tengo su permiso para adaptarla

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten el final de esta historia que me encanto mucho, y que mejor manera de despedir un año más completando esta historia.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Epilogo**

**SPOV**

-¿Cómo de quién?_ pregunto Rei ofendida

_Digo, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente_ dije como si fuera obvia mi desconfianza

_Pues no Sere… Malachite ha sido el único hombre en mi vida_ dijo Mina

_Y Jedite el mío_ dijo Rei

_¿Entonces cual el maldito problema?_ pregunte sin entender cual era el gran problema.

_Que ellos nos engañaron_ dijo Mina

_Bueno pero en estos momento no pueden pensar solo en ustedes también tienen que pensar en los bebes que vienen en camino_ dije

-¿Ahh claro los perdonamos y asunto resuelto no?_ dijo desesperada Rei

_Pues no, no así de fácil, porque no lo es, pero si creo que tienen que hablar como personas civilizadas y pensar en que pueden rescatar su relación_ les aconseje

-¿Y que hay con eso de hay que cortarles las bolas y colgarlas de esferas?_ pregunto Mina

_Si lo dije, pero entiendan, ellos se equivocaron, los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza se les da mas pensar con la cabeza que tienen entre las piernas que la tiene encima de los hombros_ conteste

_¿Tu que harías?_ pregunto Rei

_Les diría la verdad_ dije sabiendo que eso no seria cierto, pero era lo correcto, aunque en ocasiones dan ganas de mandar a la mierda lo correcto ¿no?

_Tu sabes que eso no es verdad tu harías sufrir a Darien_ dijo Mina, rayos me conocían demasiado bien.

_Bueno si, pero no estamos hablando de mi si no de ustedes_ conteste

_Creo que se lo voy a decir a Jedite_ dijo Rei resignada

_Y yo a Malachite_ secundo Mina después de unos minutos de silencio.

_Miren se que ellos se merecen sufrir un poco, así que lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente_. Les dije a las chicas contándoles mi plan, se que no es justo pero se lo merecen, ¿ya ven como es verdad que lo correcto se va al carajo en ocasiones?

Organice una cena en la casa, todo estaban invitados, lo único que me preocupa era la reacción de Luna y de Artemis, se que van a querer matar a alguien así que no me pondré cerca de ellos, por mi propia seguridad.

_¿Amor por qué es esta cena? _ me pregunto Darien que sospechaba que las chicas y yo tramábamos algo.

_ Es una sorpresa mi vida _ le respondí dándole mi mejor sonrisa y mi mirada mas inocente

_ Solo dime algo _ dijo

_¿Qué? _ pregunte

_ No necesito llamar a una ambulancia para que este preparada ni nada ¿verdad? _ me pregunto preocupado

_ No yo espero que no _ dije de lo mas tranquila y lo deje ahí parado para ir a la cocina a ver que todo estuviera listo.

Cuando llegaron todos a la cena incluidos obviamente Jedite y Malachite, supe que tal vez la sugerencia de mi marido de tener una ambulancia preparada no seria tan mala idea, pero bueno ya no había forma de echarnos para atrás.

Antes de pasar al comedor, platicamos un rato, Darien me ayudo a acostar a los niños la función estaba por comenzar.

Cuando Darien y yo bajamos ya estaban todos en el comedor.

_¿Sere a que se debe esta hermosa cena? _ pregunto Luna, ella sabía perfectamente bien que lago pasaba.

_Es que Rei y Mina tienen algo que comunicarle a la familia _ dije mirando solamente a Luna, porque sentía la mirada de mi marido clavada en mi.

_¿Y que es eso que tienen que comunicarnos? _ pregunto Artemis

_ Bueno, pues no es algo malo ni nada por el estilo _ comenzó Rei nerviosa.

_Es muy sorpresivo nada mas_ completo Mina

_¿De que se trata? _ pregunto Malachite nervioso

_Estamos embarazadas_ dijo Mina de golpe

_Y nos vamos a casar_ dijo Alice soltando el aire

_¡¿Qué?! _ grito Jedite

_¡¿No, es mentira?! _ grito Malachite

_Claro que no_ dijo Mina indignada

_Claro que si, Rei no es capaz de acostarse con otro hombre_ dijo Jedite poniéndose rojo de coraje

_¡Quiero que todos se calmen!_ grito Artemis

_¡Cómo que nos calmemos esos imbéciles las embarazaron! – grito Malachite

_Si son unos imbéciles_ dijo Mina

_Lo voy a matar_ dijo Jedite

_Si quieres_ dijo Rei levantando los hombros

_Cómo es posible que esto pasara si ustedes acaban de terminar con Jedite y Malachite_ dijo Luna desconcertada

_¡¿Dónde están esos hijos de puta para ir a matarlos?!_ grito Darien

_Sentados enfrente de ti_ dije

_¡¿Qué?! _ gritaron todos menos Rei y Mina

_Que los que tienes que matar son a Jedite y a Malachite, Rei y Mina no son una fáciles como ciertas personas que yo conozco_ dije mirando a Jedite y a Malachite

_Voy a ser papa_ dijo Jedite sin poder creerlo

_Si dentro de 6 meses_aclaro Rei

_¿Y yo? _ pregunto Malachite con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_Dentro de 7_ dijo Mina seria

_¡Qué felicidad!_ grito Luna levantándose de su silla para ir a abrazar a Rei y a Mina.

_Tú lo sabías_ me dijo Darien serio

_Claro que si_ dije con orgullo.

Después de ese momento todo se volvió un caos entre gritos, lagrimas, planes, reclamos y ruegos, estos últimos por parte de Malachite y Jedite que ya se habían hincado no se cuantas veces para conseguir el perdón de sus respectivas amadas.

_¡¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco?!_ grite para que todos me oyeran.

_¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Mina me dice que nos casaremos pero que tiene que haber un contrato prenupcial de no sexo entre ella y yo mejor que me dé un tiro no?! _ grito Malachite desesperado

_Estoy de acuerdo Rei dice que el nuestro tiene que decir que ella puede seguir haciendo su vida de soltera_ dijo Jedite lleno de ira.

_Pues lo siento pero ustedes se lo han buscado, no es posible que quieran que ellas los perdonen como si no hubiera pasado nada_ dije molesta

_Cometimos un error_ dijo Jedite

_¡¿Saben que es hora de que alguien les diga sus verdades a los 4?¿!_ grito Darien molesto

_¿De qué nos perdimos? _ pregunto Artemis

_Amor tu siempre en la luna, resumido, Jedite y Malachite engañaron a Mina y a Rei, ellas en venganza salieron con otros tipos, ahora están embarazadas, se quieren casar pero bajos sus condiciones ¿ya entendiste? _ le pregunto Luna

_Creo que si_ dijo Artemis pero por su cara supe que no había entendido nada.

_¡Ustedes piensan que Rei y Mina tiene que hacer lo que ustedes quieran solo por que estaba embarazadas y les tengo una noticia, no tiene por qué ser así, si ellas deciden no casarse Sere y yo las vamos a apoyar, ustedes cometieron un error y tienen que vivir con eso y enfrentar las consecuencias!_ les grito Darien, dios me excito cada vez que veo a mi marido en plan mandón.

_Y ustedes_ dije dirigiéndome a Mina y a Rei _si no están dispuestas a que su matrimonio funcione no le veo que caso a que se casen, por que es obvio y comprensible que no confíen en ellos, pero los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres_ dije yo seria.

_Así que es momento de que tomen una decisión y no solo pensando en ustedes, es pensando en los bebe que vienen en camino_ dijo Luna

Los cuatro se quedaron callados viendo al suelo, sabia que les habíamos hablado un poco fuerte, pero era momento de que dejaran de pensar en ellos y pensaran en las hermosas criaturas que estaba por llegar para hacer mas grande la familia Chiba.

_ Te amo _ dijo Rei casi en un susurro pero que todos escuchamos perfectamente bien.

_ Perdóname bebe, soy un imbécil que no te merece, pero si me das la oportunidad juro que pasare el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz _ le dijo Jedite, acercándose a ella, mi hermano tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_ Solo si me prometes que también harás todo lo posible para hacerme feliz después de la vida _ le dijo Rei con su carita llena de lágrimas

_ Lo juro _ contesto de inmediato mi hermano y se abrazaron, hasta yo estaba llorando.

_ Mina, sé que me odias y que juraste no volver conmigo, pero te juro que he pagado caro el error que cometí, no me importa si ya no me amas, firmare el acuerdo prenupcial con las condiciones que quieras no importa lo que sea, solo quédate a mi lado aunque sea solo para decirme lo imbécil que soy _ dijo Malachite mirando con tanto amor y ternura a Mina que estaba a punto de decirle que si no se casaba mi hermana con el me casaba yo, lo juro.

_ Osito _ dijo Mina extendiendo sus brazos para que Malachite la abrazara, para ese momento Luna y yo no dejábamos de llorar.

_¿Por qué lloran? _ pregunto Darien divertido

_ Es muy poco romántico _ dijimos Luna y yo al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento todo fue planear boda, y comenzar a organizar todo para la llegada de esos hermosos angelitos, claro que todo era una locura, y como mi hermana y mi cuñada querían que su boda fuera como siempre la habían soñado no pudimos hacerla de inmediato, así que decidieron hacer una boda doble y que no les importaba si se les notaba el embarazo.

Y así fue 4 meses después ósea Rei ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo y Mina 6. Fue la boda, todo fue como ellas querían, y claro que lucieron hermosas y sobretodo orgullosas sus pancitas, Malachite y Jedite no cabían de felicidad.

Malachite y Jedite habían comprado las casas para sus respectivas esposas, y ellas lo único que ya estaba terminado era la habitación de los bebes, Luna y Artemis no cabían de la emoción de que la familia cada día se hiciera mas grande.

Mis hijos están felices con la llegada de sus primos y Edward y yo seriamos unos tíos buena onda.

El nacimiento de los nuevos Chibas casi fue el mismo día, Mandy la hija de Mina y Malachite llego el lunes a las 11:30 pm, a mi hermana se le adelanto el parto, la doctora es nos informo que es normal en madres primerizas y Rei de la emoción rompió fuentes el lunes a las 11:35 pm y Jackson llego a las 12:51 am del martes.

Ahora estamos aquí 6 meses después el jardín de la casa de Luna y Artemis, toda la familia, Luna nos mira como si fuera un sueño, Artemis no se da abasto para complacer a todos sus nietos que requieren su atención. Rei y Jedite, quieren de inmediato otro bebe, Mina jura que castrara a Malachite si le pide otro bebe ahorita y Darien y yo solo pensamos el momento adecuados para decirles que la familia no para de crecer y que en 7 meses habrá otro integrante.

**Fin**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Muchas de ustedes le atinaron a los padres de los bebes,

Por fin pude terminar esta historia después de dos años debido a que mis estudios me demandaban, de todo corazón gracias a aquellas personas que me tuvieron mucha paciencia y comprensión, y que también me siguieron desde el principio no sé si algunas ya no están pero en fin a todas a las que la siguieron muchas gracias, a los alertas y favoritos. Quisiera agradecerles a cada una de ustedes pero no me alcanzaría con este mensaje espero que lo pueda leer y saber que los tomo a todos en cuenta.

A **SEREDAR** y **StephaAngelNegro13** gracias por la portada me gustó mucho me la dieron sin proponérselos gracias de corazón por todo y haber llegado al menos a los 100 reviews me doy por satisfecha.

Las espero mañana con la nueva adaptación llamada AMANTES espero contar con su apoyo como conté con esta, GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESTA ADAPTACION

_QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ INICIO 2014 QUE TODOS SU DESEOS Y PROPOSITOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD, MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y ABRAZOS QUE ESTE AÑO SEA MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR_

_FELIZ 2014_


End file.
